Staying strong
by MyFriendsCallMeSnicklefritz
Summary: A story about a CSI as stubborn and brave as her father.She fights for her friends and works hard to protect the city. Follows the series and starts midway through season1 going to go all he way to present season. slight romance and alot of drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY as sad as that is. I only own my OC

Chapter 1

Don Flack was standing in the precinct flipping through a case file he had just received from one of the CSIs. As he turned the page, something crashed into his back causing him to fall forward. Straitening up he noticed a pair of legs wrapped around his waist and felt hands gripping his shoulders. Before he could turn his head to identify the attacker a voice spoke

"Donald Flack Jr. I go on vacation for two damn weeks and you forget me."

"Lore?" He asked as he turned his head to see set of pretty green eyes looking at him

"Yes. You know your best friend for god knows how long."

"What are you doing back? I was supposed to pick you up tomorrow"

"No, I said the 15th and today is the 15th. I had to beg Danny to come pick me up."

"Hey Fernando what's today's date ?!" Don yelled as the woman slide off of his back.

"The 15th!" A large Latino man yelled back before taking a sip of coffee. Don turned to the woman and put on his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I'll buy us dinner." Lorelei crossed her arms

"You better." Don smiled and hugged the woman

"How was the trip to Miami?" He asked as he picked up her overstuffed leather suitcase

"Great I met a really great cop while I was down there." She pushed the button on the elevator as the pair walked in

"A cop? Don't you get enough of them here?"

"Yeah but he was Cuban, gorgeous and off duty." She gave him a megawatt smile

He shook his head as they walked off of the elevator and walked onto a floor that had all glass walls, giving them a full view of everyone in the criminal lab. The woman smiled as an average height, dark haired woman ran full speed towards them. Once the dark haired woman reached the pair she pulled the other woman into a large hug.

"Lore you're back! How was Miami? Did you meet anyone? Did you have fun with anyone?" She asked excited to see her friend

"Aiden did you miss me?" The woman laughed

"I'll tell you everything later but I have to go find Mac" Aiden waved the suggestion off

"We just got a new tech and you have to meet him. He's weirder than you are."

The woman looked shocked and looked at Don

"Is that true? Have you replaced my enjoyable and amusing amount of weirdness?"

"No, I think you're worse but I've known you longer."

"Alright let's meet this fellow weirdo."

Aiden dragged both Don and the woman to the DNA lab. She stopped in front of a desk where a red headed man was standing over a microscope singing to the music he had playing in his earphones. Aiden leaned over and pulled an earphone out

"Adam!" The man jumped and turned towards them

"Aiden I don't have your results back but I'm working on it." He said as he looked at the new people

"That's great Adam. Lore this is Adam our new tech. Adam this is Lorelei Taylor our CSI that just got back from vacation."

"Lorelei isn't that-"

"I had the name before that TV show came along. Damn show stole my name made it into a household name. It used to be unique" Adam nodded his head then stopped abruptly

"Taylor? As in Mac Taylor?" Lorelei scratched the back of her head

"No just an weird conscience. Aiden, Don and I have to leave" Lorelei looked at her desperate to leave

"Oh yeah I'll see you later."

Lorelei turned towards Adam. She smiled at his unusual work attire, usually people wore suits to try to look professional but he wore jeans and a t-shirt giving him that edge people remembered.

Leaving the DNA lab closely followed by Don, who was still hauling her over packed bag behind him. Lorelei put her 'game face' on as she walked towards a tall, older man with a strict aura and firm eyes. He stood in front of his office talking to a tall woman that had curly hair and a genuine smile. As the pair walked up Lorelei was greeting yet again with a hug and a smile.

"How are feeling kid?" The woman asked

"I'm fine Stella. You look great have you been told that yet today?"

Stella laughed and handed the man a file

"I have to go find Danny we have a lead. Have you guys seen him? He just disappeared this morning after we got back to the lab." Lorelei blushed and looked a the ground

"Sorry Stella. I kind of kidnapped Danny, he came to pick me up because SOMEONE forgot me" She looked at Don while emphasizing the 'someone'. He put his hands up in defense

"I said I was sorry" Both woman turned away from him.

"Drinks later?" Stella asked. Lorelei shook her head

"Sorry I was promised a nice dinner then I might go to bed early. How about Saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect. Danny!!!" Stella took off after Danny. The man looked at Don then addressed Lorelei.

"What are you doing back?" He asked sending Lorelei into a defensive mood. Her eyes narrowed as her hands found her waist.

"It's been almost 2 months. I'm fine and was cleared by a doctor a month ago."

"You don't get shot then just jump back into work"

"I'm not jumping back into work, I stayed at home for over a month then went on vacation for two weeks. I've had enough time off Mac."

Don watched the two bicker back and forth and quickly noticed they were drawing a crowd, so the detective decided to interrupt

"Uh guys…Lore...Mac.." The pair ignored him, he sighed then physically stepped in the middle

"People are starting to watch. Why don't we bring this into your office Mac?" He suggested

Without saying a word both walked into the office still glaring at each other. Don followed shaking his head and closing the door tightly. He turned his head back to the fight.

"I will not take that tone from you. Lorelei I am your elder and will be treated with respect."

"Stop acting like my father for Christ sake"

"I am your father."

"Not when we're at work you're not. Remember that conversation we had when I first started because I do."

Mac's eyes softened and he looked her over for the first time to see if she really was as fine as she said. Don took this time to jump in

"Mac I talked to the doctor before she left, he said she was good to go. I made sure she was fine." Lorelei sighed and pinched the top of her nose.

"If it will make you feel better I will go down and get Sheldon to clear me." Mac nodded while keeping eye contact with her

"Fine, get the doc to clear you then I'll put you on the next case that comes up."

"Prefect" Without a goodbye Lorelei stormed out of Mac's office and Don ran after her, this time leaving her bag with Mac.

As the floors passed her in the elevator Lorelei could feel her anger dissipate and she started to tap her foot to the slow, sleep inducing elevator music. Don saw this and his smirk came back to his face. As the doors opened to show the precinct Don turned to Lorelei

"I'll see you at home later?" Lorelei looked up to see her friends bright blue eyes looking at her worriedly, so she flashed him a grin

"Of course seeing as you have to take me to an expensive restaurant first."

Don laughed as he stepped out and watched as the door closed. Lorelei leaned back, closed her eyes and hummed along to the music. A soft ding awoke Lorelei from her music coma. The steel doors opened to reveal a dark basement that almost empty except for the couple tables sitting in the middle. She stepped into the crypt and looked around trying to find any sign of life.

"Hello?" She called out

"Lorelei?" A man poked his head out of a closet type of looking room. He spotted her, smiled and walked toward her

"Sheldon! My main man. How's the dead doing?"

"They're doing fine. We've actually been having a slow month" He hugged her

"I need you to check me out, and tell Mac that I can work."

"Yeah sure. Get on the table and take your shirt off." Lorelei smiled teasingly

"I bet you say that to all of the girls."

She jumped p onto the cold, metal table. She undid the buttons on her shirt and slid it down and off of her shoulders. Sheldon gently touched her abdomen, examining her latest wound. His fingers traced the circular scar checking for infection.

Lorelei shivered and looked down at the doctor

"You know you could invest in a heater for down here" Sheldon laughed as he took his gloves off

"Well usually everyone that comes down here would decompose if it was too warm."

"OH am I interrupting?" Lorelei turned around to see an older man looking at them.

"Sid! I'm back aren't you going to say hi?" She said waving at him to come over

"No I'll let you kids finish. I'll come back" Sheldon and Lorelei looked at each other then back at Sid. Sheldon clued in first and motioned for Lorelei to cover up

"Sid I was just checking her bullet wound and clearing her for work" Sheldon chuckled as the old man walked over to the table and kissed Lorelei on the cheek.

"Good to have you back. With you gone I had no one to tell my stories to."

"Sid I have to be honest I missed your stories the most, the were my daily entertainment."

Lorelei jumped off of the table and landed on the cold, hard ground. Sheldon grabbed her hands and hoisted her jump onto her feet. She brushed off her shirt and looked at both men.

"Well gents I must be going, if I stay down here I might catch a cold. Plus I have a nice date to get to."

Lorelei skipped back into the elevator and continued her way back up to the crime lab.

Reviews????????? I would be your best friend. Really I would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelei sat in the passenger seat as Don drove them toward their two bedroom apartment.

Don quickly looked over to see Lorelei half asleep on her window. He smiled then shook her awake

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes

" I'll make you a deal. I'll drop you off and you have a shower to wake up while I go get some dinner." Lorelei pondered it for a moment then nodded her head

"Deal"

After taking a gruelling ten minutes to walk up the five flights of stone stairs, Lorelei finally reached their dark wood door. Searching for her keys Lorelei reached in her purse shoving junk this way and that way.

"Aha!" Lorelei held her keys up in triumph

"Lorelei?" She turned around to see an elderly woman standing in the hall waving at her

"Hi Mrs. Goldie" Lorelei smiled warmly at the old woman.

"Deary you're back. Does this mean I can expect you for tea again tomorrow?"

"No Mrs. Goldie I have to go back to work now."

For the two moths Lorelei had off of work she would go over to Mrs. Goldie's for tea and a card game. The whole time Mrs. Goldie would tell Lorelei stories from her exciting life.

The old woman looked sad for a moment but brightened up quickly

"Well you go catch some bad guys. Keep protecting us from the bad men out there."

"I'll try and make some time to stop by I promise"

The old woman smiled at her then went back into her apartment. Lorelei happily sighed as she walked into her apartment. She looked around and laughed at the condition the apartment was in. Don had gone to living they way he did before she moved in with him. He had clothes strewn all over, pop cans and water bottles left on the table. Random garbage laying on the counters and dishes filling the sink.

Walking past the landfill Lorelei made her way into the bathroom which must have been the cleanest room in their apartment with the exception of her bedroom. Quickly Lorelei shed her clothes and stepped into the hot stream of water. She leaned into the warmness of the water and relaxed. In a daze flashbacks of the gunfight flooded her mind, she could still hear every shot go off and feel every bullet that hit her. Lorelei traced a line from her shoulder where a bullet grazed her down to her stomach where a bullet fought to snatch her life from her.

After finishing up in the shower Lorelei got changed into her pyjamas and walked out into the living room prepared to clean up the massive mess Don had left but when she got out there she was surprised by the cleanliness of the place. Don had come home and cleaned the entire apartment plus set up a buffet of the counter. She looked over at him

"How long was I in the shower?" She asked amazed

"About an hour. I work quickly." Lorelei nodded her head in approval

"So what's for dinner?" She walked in the kitchen to join him

"I got everything. I went and got all your usuals, we won't have to cook for a month. I went to Joey's and got pizza, I went to Wong's and got the number 3,6,7,9 and 12, I went to Subway and got a couple foot long veggie subs and I went to Wanda's and got the hamburger and extra large order of fries." She moaned as she took a plate from him

"You're a good man Donnie" He gave her a huge smile

"AND" She raised an eyebrow

"There's more?" He smiled again and nodded his head

"I got loads of ice cream. I got 7 different kinds. You lovin me yet?"

"Oh yeah"

After they loaded their plates with food Lorelei and Don went to sit on the couch. They continued their ritual of eating and watching a movie every night; Tonight they were watching Ocean's eleven.

"How much do you miss Miami right now?" Don asked looking out of their window to see the snow falling.

"Meh Miami was warm but New York is hot! I love this city it has the people that can stand me in it."

Don laughed and put his empty plate down before sinking into the cushions. He stared at Lorelei taking in the details of her face. From first look you would never know that Lorelei and Mac were related because she was almost an exact replica of her mother. She had the same vibrant green eyes, round lips, button nose and heart warming smile. Physically the only thing Lorelei had inherited from her father was her hair colour and hard stare.

Lorelei noticed Don staring and smiled

"What?" She asked snapping Don out of his daze

"What?"

"Why were you staring?"

"I wasn't staring" Lorelei gave him a look of disbelief

"OK I was staring." He admitted. She laughed

"But why Don?"

"I just want to remember every detail of you."

"Why? I think you remember enough" She took a bite of pizza

"Lore I almost lost you. You were shot! You act like it doesn't matter but I almost lost my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you here."

Lorelei put the pizza down and crawled over to him. She pulled him into a tight hug. She kissed the top of his head and laid him down so his head was in her lap, so she could play with his long hair.

" Don I act like it doesn't matter because if I start thinking about the what if's I'll never be able to sleep or do my job. I would be a paranoid mess. It's nice to see I'm loved though." She sighed

"Don if you lost me you would go on and live your life. You would be lost for a few days maybe even weeks but you would see that the people around you need you to be strong for them. Especially Danny, me and you are pretty much all he has."

"Lore I love ya"

"I love ya too Donnie"

"!"

"Argg" Lorelei groaned and reached behind the couch arm to grab her phone. She looked at the name then flipped it up

"Lore here" She said trying to get up without waking Don, who still had is head on her legs.

"We have a DB in the park. Meet me and Stella in a half hour." Mac ordered sharply

"Got it" She hung up the phone and shook Don awake

"Mehgabe" Don mumbled as he turned over. Lorelei looked down

"This is incredibly awkward. Thank Donald for putting me in this position" Lorelei mumbled as she picked his head up then slid off the couch. Once up she dropped his head causing him to awaken. Don rolled over to look at Lorelei

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked rubbing his eyes

"I've got a DB and I have a feeling you'll be getting a call soon."

Both looked from each other to the washroom then back at each other. Lorelei ran to the washroom before Don could sit up and danced triumphantly. After making him wait twenty minutes Lorelei finally gave up the washroom and got her coffee and bagel to go.

Lorelei walked up to where Stella and Mac stood waiting at the crime scene tape.

"Ready to get back into the game?" Stella asked while following Mac under the tape

"Oh yeah murder in New York I missed it." Lorelei said as they reached the body

"Footwear impressions. I count three" Mac said

"I count four" Stella and Lorelei said in unison

"Well we'll find out when we process" Mac replied walking up to the body. Lorelei started to take pictures of the body and it's wounds.

"Caucasian, male, mid twenties." Mac stated as he looked down at the body

"Young" Stella shook her head

"Beaten. Blunt force trauma to the head seems to be COD." Lorelei stated taking the pictures

"Luckily for us he died right here." Mac said running his hand along the ground

"Why?" Lorelei looked at confused

"We have the best investigative tool there is. Snow"

Lorelei continued looking for anything out of the ordinary, while Stella got the spray-paint ready to spray the footprints. Suddenly Lorelei was hit by a heavy, and rotten smell. She turned around to see Mac stirring a pot of what smelt like sulphur over a fold away stove.

"Home-cooked forensics" Stella said stepping a little back from the overpowering smell

"I always did like to work with Sulphur, it's accommodating." Mac said smiling as he stirred the pot

"It smell like rotten eggs"

"Really I thought it smelt worse" Lorelei said scrunching her nose

"It means that its almost done" Mac smiled over at her

"Do you want to pour or paint?" Stella asked lifting the paint cans

"I want to pour" Mac said leaving both women smiling

"I was hoping you'd say that" She passed one of the cans to Lorelei and got started marking the different shoe prints with different colours.

After an hour of collecting evidence Mac and Lorelei started to pack everything into the SUV. Mac dusted one of the prints of and picked out a large splinter from the tred. He held it up and called Stella over

"A piece of broken baseball bat" He said turning it around in his fingers

"I didn't find a baseball bat anywhere. You?" Stella asked Lorelei

"No. I didn't find any other pieces either"

"Let's go back. Maybe Hawkes can give us more to work with. Lorelei you take the evidence and we'll go to the morgue" Mac herded them into the car.

Lorelei walked to her own SUV and followed behind Mac as they drove toward the lab.

Lorelei was singing along to the music from the radio when he cell phone started to ring. She flipped it open and held it to her ear

"Taylor"

"Lore it's me. Are you working a case yet?" She heard a strong New York accent ask

"Yeah Danny, so does Stella and Mac so Aiden's free if you want to wake her up."

"Gee thanks. If I don't make it in you know she's killed me through the phone." Lorelei laughed

"You're being a bit over dramatic. I've got to go Danny. Good luck with Aiden." Lorelei continued to giggle as she pictured Danny muttering in Italian

Please I need reviews. Is it good? Is it bad? Do you just not give a rat's ass?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York or another of the CSI series

Chapter 3

Lorelei groaned as she leaned back in her chair. She was running one of the shoe prints through the network. It had already been an hour and she hadn't gotten a hit yet. Bored she started throwing her apple up in the air and catching it. She threw the apple up for the three hundredth time and waited for it to fall down again but it didn't so she looked up to see where it had gone. Danny was standing up holding her apple smirking as he took a bite of it

"Bored?" He asked after swallowing

"So many shoes" She moaned dramatically, then she looked at his shirt which was covered in blood

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked worriedly

"This happened in the ME's office" She waited for the rest of his story…..and she waited…..and she waited

"Are you going to tell me the rest of the story?"

"OH yeah I went wit h my vic's husband to identify the body" He took another bite of her apple

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd?"

"He threw himself through the glass"

"What!"

"Yeah he was very emotional , crying then he got angry and just went through the glass trying to grab her. I had to wrestle him back and let me tell you he was a big guy."

"So he got to the body then"

"Ha-ha funny" He said sarcastically. Lorelei gave a nod and smiled

"I thought so"

"How long you been here?" He asked smiling obnoxiously. She glared at him playfully

"Don't you have something to do?"

"I do have to run the silver paint. See if I can get a make and model but I have to change first" He looked down to the ruined shirt

"Ha. Have fun you're going to be waiting just as long as I am. Silver is way to popular" Lorelei spun back around to look at the computer.

"Well at least I have Aiden to take over if I need rest." Lorelei looked over her shoulder

"Ha again. Aiden is now working a robbery/homicide. Flack just called and told me"

"Damn. I have to go get working"

"Nice visit, Come see me next year, when you find your car!" She yelled out to him as he left the room

After another two hours Lorelei was examining the other shoe pulling trace out of the tread.

"What is that?" Lorelei jumped and turned around to find Stella and Mac together behind her

"Is that dust from the baseball bat?" Stella asked

"I don't think so, it's darker" Lorelei analyzed the residue

"Could be shuffleboard wax." Mac said stepping closer

"Why do you say that?" She asked

"Natalie just found us and said that trace on our vic's shirt is shuffleboard wax." Stella answered for him

BEEP BEEP Mac looked down at his phone

"It's DNA " He said before leaving. Lorelei looked at Stella pleadingly

"Help please. I have two shoes done I just need you to do the fourth" Stella laughed at the desperate woman.

"No problem. The sooner we get you out of here the sooner you might gain some sanity"

With Stella's help Lorelei had the shoes finished and just in time because they received a phone call from Mac telling them that their case was connected to Aiden's. Stella was watching the surveillance tapes and Mac picked up the brother of Aiden's vic, that left Lorelei with going back down to the crypt to visit Sheldon.

"Sheldon!" She called while walking over to their vic's body.

"Lorelei are you here to get the tattoo?" Lorelei's face fell into a frown

"You already did it? I wanted to watch the skin bubble and the ink come up" Sheldon laughed

"No you're just in time. I went out and bought a thousand watt light bulb" Lorelei clapped her hands like an excited two year old

"Yay!" Sheldon laughed at the woman

"Were you that bored?" He asked while bringing the light close to the body.

"Oh yeah"

"I'm going to burn Paul Montanassi. I cleaned the surrounding area now all I have to do is give him a second degree burn. Bringing it up to the epidermis, I just have to let it rise."

"Wow Sheldon you do know how to show a girl a good time."

He smiled as he held the light up to the body's shoulder. Once the skin got red Sheldon looked over to Lorelei.

"Can you help me by washing the skin away?"

"You bet I can" She snapped on gloves then wiped a wet sponged over the area

"Tanglewood. Mean anything to you?" Sheldon asked putting the lamp down

"Yeah it does." Lorelei said as she took a picture and left to find Mac

She found Mac outside of the lab where Danny was working.

"Mac. I found out what the tattoo was ." She handed him the folder

"Go get Danny" She nodded her head and walked into the lab. She walked over to where Danny was working.

"Hey stud." Danny looked up

"Hey gorgeous"

"Danny, Mac and I need your help. Come outside for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." As he walked out Mac handed Danny the folder. The three were silent until Danny spoke

"It's fake, the ink might be real but its not a Tanglewood boy." He handed the folder back to Mac

"What do you mean?" Mac asked

"The real Tanglewood tattoo's have an in date, the date you were initiated and an out date, the date you legitimately leave, which doesn't happen to often. This guy was a wanna be"

"You seem pretty sure" Mac said with a hint of suspicion

"Yeah I played ball with them. Hung out with a few here and there. Actually they wanted me to join this one time but I didn't want to get mixed up in all of that. I knew what they were about women, cars, coke, sleep until noon, hangout at the mall all day. All of their father's are connected, so they are made. They're more made then the made guys. Nowadays you don't have to worry about the mobsters, it's the next generation you have to worry about. "

"What's the difference?" Lorelei asked

"What's the difference? The difference is these guys don't give up."

"Any rival gangs?" Mac asked folding his arms across his chest

"Back in the day it was the Pelham gang from Pelham beach. Let me tell you this, you mess with a Tanglewood boy, or get caught by a Tanglewood boy or even walking into the Pelham crew alone as a Tanglewood boy is just as dangerous"

Mac left leaving the two friends behind. Lorelei put her hand on Danny's arm

"Danny I know there's more behind that story then what you told Mac. If you ever want to talk my phone is on and my door is open." Danny smiled down at her

"Thanks Doll" Beep Beep Beep Danny's phone went off

"It's Aiden the crazy, Rambo of a husband is back. Talk to you later." He ran off leaving Lorelei alone in the hallway.

Lorelei was back waiting for the results of the brand and model of shoes when her phone started to ring, she looked down and saw that it was Don

"Hey Honey bun" She smiled waiting for his reaction

"You're bored aren't you?" He stated more than asked.

"It's scary how well you know me" She started to write on a file

"Yeah it really is. I need a favour."

"You know I'll do whatever you it is"

"I need it to be private, Mac can't know" She stopped writing and put her pen down

"Alright bring it while he's busy"

"Thank you" Lorelei jumped and turned around to see Don standing behind her grinning

"You're an ass" She said into the phone before flipping it close

"Good thing I hung up before that little comment or I might just be hurt."

"Favour?" She said while rolling her eyes at his messy tie. She took his red tie into her hands and started to fix it

"I need you to process this and see if you can get any prints or DNA or whatever you find off of it" She flattened his tie then brushed off his shirt and took the bag.

"Don this is a make-up bag. What are you doing with a make-up bag?" She raised an eyebrow

"I'll tell you later but for now can you just run it?"

"Yes master" Lorelei said while doing her best Igor imitation. Don shook his head and looked at her

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you secretly harvest an undying love for me and no matter what I do you still love me"

"Don't let anyone know please"

"For your undying love or the bag and it's results?" She teased

"The bag and results" He rolled his eyes and pointed at the bag

"What about DNA I don't know how to do that? That's what we have Adam and Natalie for"

"Not Natalie she'll go to your father."

"Please don't remind me of the relation. I'll break Adam he's new and kinda cute"

"Thank you. I owe you"

"Just take it off of the one's I owe you."

"What do you owe me?" His blue eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Love you buh bye" She said pushing him out of the room and closing the glass door in his face


	4. Chapter 4

I just got my first reviewers and I just want to say babygurl1944, BlueEyedAuthor, and night-star-93 I love you! I am now your best friend forever!

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the lovely lads of CSI NY or anything of CSI NY for that matter

Chapter 4

Lorelei crept through the glass halls trying to be inconspicuous. She was 007 on a mission from Don or "M' as she had temporarily renamed him. She had finished processing the make-up bag Don had given her and now was going to the DNA lab to find Adam. When she reached the lab Lorelei noticed that the lab was empty except for the new punky tech.

'Thank you' She mouthed to the ceiling. She stood up strait and walked in.

"Adam?" She called but received no answer

"Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?" She tried again. She found the problem, he was wearing earphones again so she did what any smart woman would do, she yanked it out. Adam yelped and jumped back

"Hello my dear" She smiled at him. He took out the other earphone and looked over at her.

"Lorelei, what are you doing here? Do have something new for me to process?"

"Adam we need to have a talk" Lorelei stepped around the table and swung her arm around his shoulders.

"Adam in this lab we are a family, really tight knit group." Adam began to frown and bow his head while she continued

"When one of us needs a favour without an explanation we do it. Seeing as you're just as weird as I am, you'll be a great fit in our little family." He perked up and smiled as she smiled back at him

"So I need a favour" She said handing him the bag

"What do you need?" He asked looking inside the bag

"I need you to process everything inside that bag and the bag for DNA then run it through CODIS. BUT you can't tell anyone this is something secret between me and you." She motioned between them

"I don't know Lorelei I could get in trouble" He scratched the back of his neck. She waved her hand

"Nonsense just tell them I threatened you. Always works." Adam looked like he was having an internal debate inside his head. He nodded his head then smiled at Lorelei

"Alright I'll do it." Lorelei leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Adam" She began to walk out but turned around

"Adam call me Lore or Lei everyone does. Lorelei is just to long." Then she left leaving Adam smiling.

Lorelei found Don walking towards her in a rush.

"Let's go you have a lead and I'm going with you" He said grabbing her arm

"What and where?"

"DNA came back, Johnny Laserno. He's in the mall by Pelham bay."

"Woot!" She skipped happily

"How is the favour going?"

"I found fingerprints but no hits in AFIS. Adam is taking care of DNA and he won't tell a soul"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I drive this time?"

"No" Lorelei looked offended

"Why not?" He looked at her seriously

"You're a horrible driver" Lorelei gasped and put a hand to her chest

"I am not!" She argued

"Yes you are. Remember that old lad you almost ran over?" Lorelei gaped at him

"The light was yellow and she started crossing." He gave her a disbelieving look

"She had a walker, I think she needed to start to get across before a maniac like you tries to run her down." Lorelei huffed as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Fine."

The drive was quick and the pair found Stella and Mac in seconds. As a group they walked into the mall and into the back of a department store. They walked up to a group of three guys trying on hats.

"Maybe you should be trying on baseball caps" Mac said walking closer

"We hear you're pretty good with a bat" Don finished taking the other side of the guy

"What are you guys a couple of homos or something?" The guy asked looking between Mac and Don

"Funny I was just going to say the same thing." Don flashed his badge then hit the hat off of the guys head"

"NYPD smart guy" The guy put a hand to his head and hissed

"OW watch it. I got stitches."

"What happened to your head?" Lorelei asked

"OH lady cop steps up to the plate huh" The guy said smiling at her perversely. Don hit the guy with the hat

"Answer her question."

"Alright geez. I was outside a sports bar when some kid whacks me with a baseball bat. He put 25 stitches in my head. Doctor says I have a slight concussion, I'm actually more pissed they shaved my head, its been killin' my action with the ladies. You vibin' me?" The guy said nodding to Stella

"No" Stella said unimpressed by his crappy attempt

"You suspect the guy that hit you was a Tanglewood boy?" Mac asked jumping in

The guy looked back at his friends the back at the team

"Umm All I can say is that I have a pretty good idea of who it was and when the time comes it will be taken care of. Trust me."

"What's the name of the sports bar?" Stella asked looking even more bored

"It's Billy bats. Outside of Yonkers" As they were leaving Don turned around to face the three guys

"Stay out of trouble or we might meet again" He said staring them down. Then he walked up to were Lorelei was waiting for him

"What was that about?" She asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"What?"

"Better be good or I'll come kick your ass" She imitated him

"I did not say that"

"Oh but you did. Not in those words but that was the general message"

He walked next to her speechless. She laughed and got in the car

"I feel so safe with tough cop Don around. He's so intimidating-"

"Alright that's enough. Can I have my balls back now?"

"OH ok. Drop me off at the lab will ya? I have to finish that favour."

"You got it"

Lorelei paced as she waited for Mac, Stella and Don to get back from picking up Sonny Sassone. Stella and Mac had found his prints on an empty case for a Mickey Mantle baseball bat. Lorelei became worried when she saw the results from Don's mysterious make-up bag it had come up as someone both were close too.

Finally Don walked into her workspace carrying an evidence bag

"Here we might not have got Sassone yet but we got a shoe print for you to compare to the thousands you had before." She took the bag and set it aside

"Don you need to tell me what this bag is for. It's important" Don sighed and ran a hand down his face

"A girl that was seen getting out of a known drug dealer's car dropped it"

Without saying a word she handed him the file

"So it was Sam"

"Don What is Sam doing with drug dealers? Is she getting into that now?" Lorelei asked worried about his little sister

"I guess. I have to go talk to her. Cover for me?"

"Yeah and give her a good swift kick in the ass from me"

"Oh she feel it alright."

Trying to distract herself Lorelei started to examine the new shoe prints and compared them to the others. Once she was finished she called in Stella and Mac.

"Shoe print 1 compared to the sets from the scene, consistent in size but not pattern. Shoe print 2 compared to those at the scene, consistent in size but not pattern. Lastly shoe print 3 compared to those at the scene, consistent in size but not pattern. Your guys are smart they swapped their shoes.." Lorelei stated, putting each print next to the one they corresponded with.

"We have nothing to say that they were with Paul Montanassi." Stella shook her curls

"Then we go to the ATM at Billy bat's."

"Lorelei, Stella and I are going to work on getting a warrant for you. Meanwhile you can start on the mountain of paper work that's falling off of your desk." Mac ordered before dragging Stella out

"I hate men. No I hate marine men" Lorelei muttered as she walked into her office and sat down in her chair.

She took one look at the huge stack and sighed, she knew that what was left of her night was gone.

Hours later Danny walked into Lorelei's office.

"What are you still doing here? Mac and Stella put Sassone away" She pointed to the somewhat smaller pile of papers

"Paperwork. I left a mountain behind when I was off" Danny leaned over and put his hand on top of hers.

"Stop. You did enough today. Come on let's get you home" She closed the file and grabbed her jacket eager to go home.

"Ciao darlin. Remember actually sleep tonight" Danny said dropping her off at her building

"Yes father" Lorelei replied jokingly

"Goodnight" She leaned in and kissed his cheek

"Night" Once she hopped out of the car she turned to Danny

"Consider shaving your getting scratchy" She said before closing the door shut

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of those who reviewed YOU ROCK! This chapter is more about giving you a background story on the relationships between Lorelei and Don and Danny.

Chapter 5

Lorelei sat on a stool in Sullivan's waiting for Aiden and Stella to arrive. She was sipping on her second beer when the pair walked in the door together.

"We are so sorry. We had a case that just wouldn't close" Stella apologized as she signalled the bartender

"Yeah but in our defense I tired to call but got no answer on your cell phone" Aiden said while taking off her jacket

"Guys it's fine. I lost my phone in the apartment and I know a thing or two about cases that won't close. Let's go sit in a booth, it'll be more comfortable."

Both ladies got their drinks and followed Lorelei into a booth that was in the far corner. The trio drank and talked about the latest movies, books and dates they had experienced. Currently they were talking about the male population of the lab.

"Right. Well what about Aiden?" Stella pointed at their friend

"What about me?" She raised an eyebrow

"Anyone catching your eye? What about the new tech?" Lorelei finished for Stella

"Adam? No he's to weird for my taste, it would be like dating you." Aiden nodded her head at Lorelei

"What's wrong with dating me?"

"Yeah I would date her if she was male" Stella joked around

"WE know" Aiden and Lorelei said in unison

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Greek woman asked looking between both Aiden and Lorelei

"Seriously, Stella is there anything going on with you and Mac?" Aiden asked before taking a sip of her martini.

"NO. We're just co-workers, friends at the most." Aiden and Lorelei gave her a disbelieving look

"But I wouldn't mind if anything happened there. I mean he is gorgeous and his stare-" Lorelei put her hands up stopping Stella's rant

"Stella! No, he's my father I do not want to hear about how hot you think he is" She shuddered before taking another drink

"Lore I got a question for you."

"Go ahead" She waved Aiden on with her beer

"What is the story behind you and the boys"

"Who Don and Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda interested about that myself" Stella leaned in

"It's a long story" Lorelei sat back

"Then we'll get another round" Aiden waved the waitress over

"Might want to make it a pitcher" Lorelei drained the rest of her beer

"Hi can we get a pitcher of whatever she's drinking and another round for us and keep them coming" Stella ordered

"Ok so who do you want to know about first?" She asked as she poured the beer into her cup

Stella and Aiden bent their heads together and started to discuss which of the men they wanted to know about first. They sat up and turned to Lorelei

"Danny" they said together. Lorelei smiled

"Promise not to judge?"

"I won't but I can't say the same for Aiden"

"Hay! I can be compassionate, just not towards idiots like Messer." Lorelei chuckled then put her arms on the table

"Alright well Danny and I met back when we were in the academy. We were both young and he was still cocky, and I was a partier at the time. We were out with a bunch of friends in our class and we got playing pool. Then things excelled and we sort of….umm…slept together"

Lorelei hid behind her beer but when no yells came she looked at the women who were

sitting in the booth with their mouths open in surprise. Aiden was the first to recover

"You and Messer?" She asked amazed

"Yeah"

"Was he at least any good?" Stella asked

"OH yeah, he did things that I would have never imagined." Lorelei gave them a big smile

"Like what?" Aiden asked leaning

"He whispered soft Italian phrases in my ear then he did this thing with his tongue. It was great." Lorelei was smiling perversely

"So he actually is the Italian stallion?" Aiden seemed impressed

"Yes and I think you should go for it." Lorelei clucked her cup with Aiden's

"Me and Messer?"

"Yeah you two have that chemistry" Stella added

"See" Lorelei pointed and nodded in Stella's direction

"Okay enough of that. What about you and Don?"

"Now there's the long ass story. Ok so we met a looooooooooooooooong time ago way before I met Danny, hell before I really knew my father, I knew Don. I used to live beside Don when I was born."

"I though Mac lived in Chicago?" Stella asked

"He did, I lived with my mother."

"I'm guessing it's not Claire"

"You guessed right my dear Aiden. Claire was after my mother. Mac and my mother had a relationship for about a month and I was conceived somewhere in that month. I'm thinking Mac had no clue I existed because he seemed surprised when Don's mom called him. Anyway I'll get to that you want to know about Don." Lorelei took a drink

"Don and I first met when I was just born. From then on we spent a lot of time together, we became best friends. Growing up we went to the same schools, hung out with the same crowd. Whenever I needed him he was there and vice versa, he still is. High school every girl was jealous of me because he was the hot jock and I was always at his side."

"Did you two date?" Aiden interrupted

"No but we might as well have"

"What does that mean?" Stella inquired

"Well his was my first kiss, my first date, he was a lot of my firsts" She gave them a mischievous smile

"You had sex with Don too?" Aiden looked shocked

"Yes but we were in high school. I say that it doesn't count"

"Oh but it does" Stella smiled

"Can I go on with my story?"

"Only if you tell us of these firsts" Aiden smiled mischievously

"Alright the first kiss was on the first date. He took me to our first dance in junior high. The big first that you're dieing to know was in our junior year of high school, it was after the homecoming dance. We went back to my new place where I lived with Mac way too far from Don, so his mom suggested that we stay at my place because we were going to go to an after party."

"Wait" Aiden interrupted again

"If you lived far from Don in high school, how did you two go to the same school?"

"Well when I was fifteen my mother died, she had cancer, so Don's mom called Mac and told him he had a daughter that needed a guardian, then he moved to New York. He moved me away from the Flack's which pissed me off because the school wouldn't let me stay there so when I left, Don left. We just told the school that he lived with me."

"Alright now you were at home after the dance" Stella urged her to go on

"Oh right we went back to my place, saw that Mac wasn't home and decided to watch a movie. It was a scary one and I was cuddling into him and it just happened. He kissed me then all hell brook lose, clothes were flying everywhere and strangely enough it wasn't awkward. Everyone says there first time is awkward but ours just wasn't it felt right. Like it was supposed to be him"

Aiden nodded her head and took a drink. Stella downed the rest of her drink then looked at Lorelei seriously

"I have a question that you might not want to answer but you know me I'm curious"

"Ok go ahead and ask" Lorelei sat back and crossed her arms.

"When you and Don were fighting one time he got angry and said something like 'at least I didn't run away for four years without telling you' what was that about?"

Lorelei sighed

"The most I can tell you about that is that when I was in the academy I was given a job opportunity and I took it. I couldn't tell Don what I was doing so I left without telling him how long I was going for or where. I came back home for a few days sometimes weeks in between but it was never really enough."

"Right well enough of this evil past crap let's get drunk!" Aiden toasted

An hour later Don was awoken by the ring of his phone. He turned over and reached across his bed

"Hello?" He said groggily into his phone

"Don?" A female voice asked

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's Stella. You have to come get Lore, she and Aiden are complete messes."

Don sighed and ran his hand down his face

"Where are you?" He got up out of bed and pulled on his jeans

"Sully's I can get Aiden home"

"What about you how much have you had?"

"I quit after three but they just kept going."

"Yeah that sounds like them. I'll be there in ten"

"Bye"

Exactly ten minutes later Don walked through the doors of Sullivan's bar. He spotted the trio in the back, Aiden and Lorelei were dancing to the faint music that was playing. He walked up to them

"Don!" Lorelei waved as he sat next to Stella

"How long have they been dancing?"

"About a half hour." Don shook his head and stood up

"Come on Lore its time to go home. We have lunch with my parents tomorrow remember"

Lorelei exaggeratedly put her hands to her mouth as she gasped

"Oh no I forgot. I'm sorry Donnie."

"You can make it up to me by going to the car" She nodded her head and walked out without saying goodbye to Stella or Aiden

"See you ladies on Monday" He said as he took Lorelei's purse and jacket from Stella.

Don sat down in the car to find Lorelei trying to sing along to the radio. He smiled as he took the car out of park. As Don drove Lorelei put her hand on his thigh

"Don are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I'm drunk without you." He laughed

"Nah it was your turn to get drunk anyway. I did it three times in a row so I owe ya"

"Ok. I love this song"

Once Don found a parking spot they started to walk up the stairs. On the second platform Lorelei stopped, she swayed and almost fell over. Don caught her and lifted her head

"You're the only woman I know that can pass out while walking"

He hoisted her up onto his shoulder and continued up the stairs, when he got in their apartment he dropped her onto her bed and went to go get painkillers and a glass of water.

When he came back Lorelei was conscious again and attempting to take off her shoes. Don placed the bottle and glass on the bedside table then bent down in front of her. Quickly he slid off her boots and socks.

"Don you're a great guy." She smiled at him drunkenly

"Thank you" He smirked as he watched her fumble with the buttons on her shirt. He smacked her hand away and helped her

"At least I can undress myself when I'm drunk." She giggled

He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her, he tucked the covers tight around her then kissed her head before walking out.

"Night Donnie, Love you" She whispered before falling asleep

"Love you too" he shut off the lights and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY

Chapter 6

"Ugghhhhhhh" Lorelei fell off her bed and looked up to her bedside table

"Don you're a god" She croaked as she took the painkillers.

Once she drank her glass of water Lorelei stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Don drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up as she walked in and handed her a mug

"Don you are the best man in the world. Marry me" She said before drinking the coffee. He chuckled

"If I married you there would be a lot of women out there that would be crushed."

"Oh god you have been hanging out with Danny too long" Lorelei groaned

"Will you hurry up and get ready" Lorelei gave him a questioning look

"We have lunch at my parents remember" She nodded her head

"Oh yeah give me twenty minutes"

Lorelei made a new record that morning, she had taken a ten minute shower which by itself was amazing then she only took five to get ready. Don looked shocked as she walked out of her room fully dressed with time to spare

"That was quick"

"I'm hung over and if I go fast I get to eat your moms cooking even faster. I need her food Don, it's the ultimate hang over food" He laughed as he threw her coat to her.

"Come on let's go, everyone will be there already." She caught her coat and pulled it on

Don and Lorelei sat tiredly in the traffic jam. The music was playing and Don was muttering as he tried to get onto a side street.

"Who's all going?" Lorelei asked as she turned the radio dial off

"The whole family. Other than my parents Sam, Jack and his wife, Frank and his family and Tommy."

"Poor Sam, had to go up with four older brothers."

"You grew up with us too." Don turned the radio back on but lowly

"Yes but I can stand your sorry ass and if you ever tried to play the protective brother role I'd just bring up that we have had sex therefore you're not my brother."

Don raised an eyebrow

"How can you be this quick when you're hung over"

"I'm amazing" She said while laughing

"That you are. You're so amazing that you couldn't undress yourself I had to do it for you last night"

"Couldn't I Don or was I subtly coming on to you?"

She smirked as she watched him struggle for a comeback. Giving up he turned the radio up, she smirked and leaned back in her seat.

When they walked into the house the pair were bombarded by Don's parents

"Lei!" Mrs. Flack ran up and hugged the woman tightly

"Donnie!" Mrs. Flack hugged her son

"Lore, Don how are you too?" Mr. Flack walked up beside his wife and hugged both

"Fine, except Lore here had a little too much to drink last night" Don slapped her on the back, she smiled up at him

"Fine that's how you want to play huh?" She whispered to him, then looked back at his parents

"And your son took my clothes off while I was in such state. Tsk. Tsk" Mr. Flack laughed

"Well son better late then never I say"

"OH honey don't bother the kids they'll get together in time" Both Don and Lorelei looked at his parents with wide eyes. Lucky for them Don's brothers came in at the time

"Donnie! Lore!" They exclaimed at the same time, running over. When all the greetings were exchanged they were ushered into the dining room. Lorelei was being escorted by Tommy, Don's older brother into the room

"So you and my lil bro hook up yet?" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Tommy how will I ever get together with you if I'm hooking up with Don" Lorelei flirted lightly

" Oh you and Tommy wouldn't go well together. You're more Donnie's type. Isn't she Donnie?" Mrs. Flack interrupted

Don looked between everyone in the hallway then just shook his head and entered the dining room where his sister and two other brothers sat.

"Frank where's the family?" Don asked before sitting down next to Lorelei

"Kids have the chicken pox." Frank said while pouring a drink

"Jack what about Sandy where is she?" Lorelei asked excepting a cup from Frank

"She's at her parents. Her dad had some rash on his back and wanted his little nurse to look at it." Lorelei chuckled at Jack's sarcasm.

"OH dear I have to go check on the food we'll be back" Mrs. Flack said before leaving. Now was there chance Don and Lorelei turned to his siblings

"What were they going on about? They kept saying Lore and I are going to get together?" All the guys pointed at the young woman sitting at the end of the table

"Ask her" They all said

"Sam?" Don called

"All I said was you would be perfect for each other and I thought you'd look cute together. They took it too seriously so now their going to be asking a lot of those why aren't you married questions."

"Thanks for the call to warn me" Don said sarcastically

Ten minutes into the lunch Mrs. Flack took initiative

"Lorelei are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked innocently

"Not at the moment. Right now I'm in between men. No time" She replied quickly before shoving food into her mouth. Mr. Flack was next, he set his fork down and looked at his son.

"What about you Don?"

"No serious women right now. I'm not ready for that"

"When are you going to get married? I want grandbabies" Mrs. Flack asked

"Hay!" Frank said

"You have them. See him over there he gave you two already and he s going to be next" Don said pointing to Frank then Jack

"Yes but think how gorgeous babies you would have with Lei." Lorelei choked on her OJ as she heard that comment. Don and Lorelei looked at each other then back at his siblings silently asking for help.

"Um Mom, Dad I got a new job" Sam said putting the attention on her

"Where sweetie?" Her dad asked

"At a new bar downtown, I'm putting those bartending lessons to good use. I'm starting at ten bucks an hour, plus tips"

"Do you have a safe way there and back to your apartment? Is that area safe? Is there bouncers there to take care of you?" Don SR asked immediately.

Lorelei and Don both looked at Sam and mouthed thank you. The heat was now on her for a little while at least.

After the lunch Lorelei found Sam standing on the porch smoking a cigarette

"You want to tell me what's going on with you Sam?" Lorelei leaned back onto one of the metal bars

"Oh please not you too. I have older brothers I don't need this protective crap from you too." She moaned after taking a hit

"Hey! Who was there when you wanted to talk? I was. Now what's this about you hanging out with a drug dealer?" Lorelei crossed her arms

"Don told you about that?" She became angry, flicking the cigarette away

"No I processed the evidence that said it was you"

"OH." The woman looked down ashamed for doubting her brother

"Yeah OH. Look Sam are you getting into drugs too? I already know about your problem with drinking."

"No. Look I didn't know Lei, you have to believe me. When Don came down to my place and asked I was shocked. I broke it off as soon as Don left I promise." The young woman begged

"Alright Sammy I believe you. Come here" Lorelei pulled the young woman into a hug. Lorelei brushed a strand of long, black hair behind Sam's ear

"We have to go now. Here's your stuff let's leave." Don said quickly trying to usher Lorelei off of the porch

"What's going on?" She asked taking her purse and jacket from him

"Ma is asking about baby names. Jack has distracted her and Tommy is working on Pop so if we leave now we can say we got a case."

"Ok." She turned to Sam "You call me if you need anything"

"Donnie!" The three heard his mom call out. Sam pushed her off of the porch

"Go I'll cover for you. Run before she gets here"

"Thanks Sam!" Don called before stepping into the car

"So that was the weirdest meal with your family yet" Lorelei said as the drove back to town

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Don you don't have to say sorry. They're parents what are you going to do with them?"

It was a Wednesday night and Lorelei had just gotten to bed, as she slept soundly, Don crept into her room.

"Lore" He shook her shoulder. All she did was roll over and pulled her red blanket up higher

"Lore" He said a little louder while really shaking her. She slapped his hand away

"LORE" He yelled jumping on her bed. She sat up and looked at her clock, it read 4:32. She groaned

"Why are you waking me up so damn early?"

"I have a call and I have a feeling you're going to have to come with me"

She got up and stretched "If you're wrong I'm going to kill you"

"Good to know" He said while he waited for her to get ready

At the scene Lorelei sat in the car keeping warm until she saw Mac and Stella walk up to Don and then she walked out to joined them. As she got closer she heard Don talking

"They were just kids, we got them twenty minutes away. Their truck ran out of gas" He chuckled

"Don did I not just warn you that I would kill you for waking me up this early for nothing?" Lorelei said glaring at him

"Hold off on the death threats. I had a feeling you'd want to look at this" He led them to the back of the truck. Mac looked at her

"What are you doing here? Didn't you just pull a double?"

"Yeah but he woke me to work. He had a feeling"

"Looks like that feeling was right" Stella said while shining her flashlight onto the truck

"That's a lot of blood" Stella said getting closer

"Yeah and it could be human" Flack replied. Mac looked at Lorelei who was swaying struggling to stay awake

"Why don't you go home, we have this covered. Come back to work tomorrow." He told Lorelei

"Ok have fun with the tanker of blood" She walked over to a uniform and asked him to drive her home.

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

For my readers I'm still following season one but I'm skipping a lot of episodes but to catch you up I'm writing episode 20 and maybe 21 in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from CSI: NY

Chapter 7

Lorelei held the gun up high as she walked into the dark warehouse. Don was behind her as well as Mac and Aiden. The four had evidence of their serial killer staying in this location and now were checking it out. Lorelei kept walking shining her flashlight along the side looking for any indication of his whereabouts. Suddenly shots were fired, bullets were flying everywhere. There was more than just one killer, this guy had friends.

As Lorelei finished her magazine and was reaching for another she felt it, pain flashed on her shoulder. Turning away from the gun fire she filled her gun and surveyed the situation. Seeing a shooter about twenty feet from Aiden, Lorelei went into action, she pulled the trigger sending three bullets towards the guy. Suddenly white, hot pain filled her body.

Lorelei fell to the ground and dropped her gun in the process. Drowsy she put her hand to her stomach and could see blood, her blood dripping off of her hand.

"Ahh!" Lorelei shot up, sweat dripping pouring off of her. Don ran into her room to see her wide-eyed and shaking. Quickly he climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug

"Another nightmare?" He asked stroking her hair. She nodded and held onto him.

"It's been a month shouldn't you go talk to someone?"

"I'm not going to a shrink just so they can say that I'm traumatized then make me take even more time off. I'll be fine." She said stubbornly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Donnie I'm sure. If I need to talk to someone I'll talk to you, Danny or Aiden. What do I need a shrink for when I have all of you?" He smiled at her

"We should start charging you. I could buy a new car with all the advice I give you."

Lorelei smiled and nudged him with her shoulder

When Lorelei walked into the lab she saw Mac heading in her direction holding one of his kits.

"Where are we going?" She asked about to follow him

"Stella and I are going to a crime scene at the university. You are going to a convenience in Queens." Then he left without giving her much detail

"Thanks there's only a hundred convenience stores in Queens not mention the thousands that are by it." She muttered as she went into the change room. Lorelei pulled out her phone when it started to ring, she looked down at the ID to see it was dispatch

"Taylor"

"Detective Taylor, we have a crime scene at 139th St unit 13."

"Alright I'll be there in twenty." She hung up her phone and grabbed a department SUV.

Thirty minutes later she turned down Main St. to find a large group of people being shoved back by uniformed officers. Lorelei stepped out of her car and walked up to the yellow tape, about to duck under a voice stopped her

"Hey! Stop! Identify yourself!" Lorelei turned to see the detective that had pissed Aiden and Danny off at one of their crime scenes two weeks ago. The detective grabbed the nearest officer who was coincidently Omar Lily, a guy Aiden had been seeing.

"Hay you, you see this? Why is she about to go into my crime scene?" Lily looked at the detective like he was an idiot

"She's a CSI Vicaro. See the kit and coat?" Lily replied

"OH. Well let's go you're late" Lily looked at Lorelei with pity and looked back to the crowd.

"What have we got?" Lorelei asked going to standing beside the body which was laying behind the counter.

"Caucasian, female mid-twenties. Shot twice in the chest. The empty cash register says robbery." Vicaro smirked

"Vicaro go do me a favour a question any witnesses" Vicaro huffed and left without replying

Lorelei quickly went to work, starting by dusting the register for any fingerprints. Getting only partials, she then went looking for the shell cases. Bent down on all fours with a flashlight in hand was how Officer Lily found her.

"Detective Taylor?"

"Yeah" Lorelei crawled forward

"What are you doing?" He asked leaning forward to try and catch a glimpse of what she was looking at

"Finding the shell casings. Pass me an envelope." Lorelei pointed to her kit as she reached under a shelf.

"Here you go." He gave her the small envelope that she slipped the bullet casing in. Helping her stand Lily grabbed her arm and pulled

"Thank you" Lorelei dusted her self off. As she went to her kit something caught her eye

"Lily does that surveillance camera work?"

"I suppose it does"

"Can you get me that tape?"

"I'm on it" He left determined

Lorelei drove to the lab with the stack of evidence she had collected. This guy had left everything but fingerprints. Running into Chad a senior tech, Lorelei gave him the shoe prints to examine. Just finishing her examination of the bullet casings Lorelei was putting away the guns that she test fired when Mac stepped up behind her

"What did you get?" He asked checking up on her

"The gun used to shoot the cashier was a Beretta 92FS INOX Stainless 9mm. Stainless steel, 3 dot sights, rubber grips, 2- 15 round mags. This is a really expensive gun, whoever had it had money to burn."

"Great work Lorelei. Anything else?"

"I'm about to go watch the surveillance tape that Lily brought in, then go check if Chad has finished with my shoe prints."

"I took Chad off of every other case, so your shoe prints went to Adam."

"Alright. How's your case going?" They walked down the glass halls

"We found the missing girl in her parents apartment and found another DB"

"Anyway I can help?"

"No I think the rest of the team has it covered"

"Ok if you need anything I'll be in the AV lab."

Lorelei laughed as watched Adam talking to the people in the video. Quietly she snuck up on him calling him name as she put her hands on his shoulders. Adam jumped and turned around

"Why do you and Aiden feel the need to scare me every time you come see me?"

"Because when you're scared you're just too cute" She replied while grabbing his cheek

"Meanie" He rubbed his cheek

"What have we got Adam?" She leaned over his shoulder

"A perfect, clear image of your killer."

"You're kidding?" She asked sitting next to him

"Nope, just watch and see" He played the tape again.

"There is the shiny, expensive and seemingly new gun. It's a girl? A teenage girl?" Lorelei asked as a prep school student walked into the frame holding the gun. The girl shot the two bullets into the cashier and went to get the money.

"Why is she taking the money she goes to Weston." Adam asked pointing at her uniform

"Weston?" She looked at Adam

"It's a really expensive prep school. I tired to get in but I didn't have the money"

"Adam. You're the best" Lorelei said before kissing his cheek and running off. Adam put his hand on his cheek and looked back. Smiling he went to check the boot prints

Lorelei ran down to the precinct and over to Vicaro. She pushed his chair away from his desk and logged into the database for Weston. Vicaro wheeled himself back

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily

"Vicaro didn't your mother tell you if you keep your face like that, it might just get stuck? I'm finding our suspect."

"In Weston?"

"Yes in Weston" Her phone started to ring.

"Vicaro get that will you" She asked jutting her hip out Vicaro went into her pocket and got her phone

"Taylor's phone?"

"Who's this?" Adam asked

"Detective Vicaro. Who's this?" Adam frowned

"Adam Ross, lab tech. Is Lorelei there?"

"She's busy that's why I answered. Do have some results or what?" Vicaro huffed. Lorelei smacked him and went back to searching the pictures.

"OW! This Ross guy says your shoe print is a high heel , a Mary Jane?"

"Thank you Adam!" Lorelei yelled from the computer. Adam smiled again before hanging up

"He your boyfriend?"

"If I say no are you going to ask me out?"

"Maybe" Vicaro shrugged his shoulders

"Then yes. Yes he is. Got her!" Lorelei printed off the picture and headed outside

"Her? It's a girl?" Vicaro asked catching up with her

"Yes now drive." She pointed to the steering wheel

The thirty minute drive felt like thirty hours with Vicaro. His endless list of bad jokes and even worse pick up lines made Lorelei feel like throwing herself out of the car and walking the rest of the way. Finally they reached the school where the headmaster was waiting. The headmaster was a man in his early forties with dark hair highlighted by small strands of grey hair.

"I'm detective Taylor from the crime lab and this is Detective Vicaro NYPD" She introduced as she shook his hand

"I'm Greg Holden the headmaster of Weston for the past two years now. You say that you wanted to talk to Natalie Frescoil?"

"Actually we're here to pick her up she's a suspect in a homicide. We need to carry our interrogation on downtown."

"That's unfortunate but she is in my office with her father."

Lorelei walked in first, sighting a girl in the same uniform she was wearing in the video, she had long blonde hair and a frown chiselled into her face.

"Mr. Frescoil? I'm Detective Taylor from the crime lab. This is Detective Vicaro with NYPD"

"Good afternoon. What do you need to speak with Natalie about?"

"Sir, your daughter is now a suspect in Allison Deet's murder. We won't cuff her but that's only if she comes downtown willingly other wise I will have to put them on."

Without saying a word the girl stood up and stepped forward. Her father put a hand on her shoulder

"Do you have a warrant?" He asked protectively

"Yes we do. I also have one that allows us to check her locker and your house for the gun used."

"Come with me Ms. Frescoil" Vicaro led her to the car as Lorelei went to her locker

The light glistened off of Natalie's golden hair giving her an innocent glow. Lorelei dropped a file onto the table in front of the girl as she walked in. Natalie opened it to find pictures of the dead woman, she quickly shut it

"What can't stand to see what you did Natalie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She jutted her chin out and turned her head

"Of course you don't but we have everything on you Natalie. Your Mary Jane's, the shells from your father's gun that you used to shoot her, your picture from the surveillance camera. You're done kid we found the gun in your laundry basket." Lorelei threw down pictures of the evidence as she listed them off. Lorelei walked up closely to the girl's face

"Why'd you do it Natalie? Daddy cut you off? Had to make a little extra cash?"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Natalie yelled

"Then tell me Natalie" The girl leaned back full of attitude

"I wanted to be apart of them. They were so tuff and they cared about each other. They were like a family. I never had that bond with anyone." Lorelei bent down

"Who Natalie?"

"The Banditas. They needed me to do something to prove I was worthy that's why I shot her. I gave them the cash then they shunned me." She started to bawl. Lorelei shook her head

"Take her away." She walked into Don and put her head onto his shoulder

"Bad day?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder

"No, easy case actually, the girl left everything. I hate spoiled little rich girls"

"Me too. Ours was a drug dealer that let two guys die and almost killed another girl." Lorelei looked up at him

"Can we go home now? I need sleep"

"Yeah me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters

Chapter 8

Lorelei and Aiden were sitting down in the break room drinking their strong cups of coffee while waiting for a call to come in. Lorelei leaned her metal chair back to stand on two legs.

"So I had a nice day with your new boy toy yesterday." Lorelei said eyeing Aiden

"Really? Why was that?"

"He helped me with a case, kept me from killing Vicaro."

"That's nice." Aiden replied giving no emotion in her answer Lorelei was about to ask her about what was bothering her but was rudely interrupted by Mac calling her

"What's up Mac?"

"Danny just shot an officer. You need to get down here quick."

Lorelei bolted up from her seat and started to run to the elevator with Aiden on her heels. She had proved Don right when she drove down to the newest scene. She had to have broken a few traffic laws getting there.

Lorelei hopped out of the car and searched for Mac or Danny while Aiden grabbed her kit and went straight to work. Lorelei ran up to where Mac and Danny were standing

"Go to the hospital and call me when you get home." Mac ordered Danny, who was close to tears

"I'll make sure he gets to the hospital Mac" Lorelei said putting her hand onto Danny's shoulder. Danny turned around to look at her

"Hey you. Look I have to go talk to Aiden for a sec make sure those bullets are ready for me. Go wait outside and please don't talk to IAB" He nodded and left while she walked up to Aiden

"Aiden how many bullets have you recovered? Are they in good enough shape I can work with them?"

"We found all but three and one is in our vic. They're all in good shape so it should make your job easier."

"Thanks. I have to go drive Danny to the hospital and you know how he is with hospitals." Aiden grimaced

"Good luck"

"Thanks I'll need it."

Lorelei walked up the stone steps and walked into the sunlight outside. She saw Danny once again standing with Mac but this time IAB was with him. Once the IAB officer left Lorelei walked up to Danny and smacked his arm

"I thought I told you to stay away form IAB"

"I have nothing to hide" He sounded like he was getting angry

"Get in the car and calm down" She pushed him towards her SUV that was across the street

"Mac I'm going to get him to the hospital, checked in and on a bed then I'll come back and take care of the ballistics."

"Alright but make sure Danny is sitting down in a room before you go"

Danny was quiet when she got into the car. When she put a comforting hand onto his leg Danny let lose and started to cry.

"I killed a cop, a cop! I didn't hear him I.D. himself and I swear he was the guy" Lorelei leaned across the seat and hugged him and took his head in her hands

"Danny look at me." She turned his head so that his watery blue eyes were looking into her green ones

"I know Danny and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure IAB knows that"

She leaned back into her seat and turned the car on. Danny still slightly crying kept his head down as she drove to the hospital. Danny sobered up as the hospital came into view, he knew he had to go but wasn't liking it one bit.

"Danny let's go."

Shocking to her Danny got out and entered the hospital without any complaints. Sitting him down on a chair Lorelei walked up to the desk where a nurse sat behind a computer

"Excuse me, I have a cop who was injured this morning. He needs his head to be checked and maybe stitched up."

The nurse nodded and started typing on the computer

"What's his name?"

"Messer, Danny Messer" Alright Nancy here will take Mr. Messer into one of our rooms to wait for a doctor." Lorelei smiled at the nurse

"Thank you." Walking up to Danny with the young blonde nurse right behind her

"Danny this is Nancy she'll be taking you to your room. I have to go back and work on the bullets. Promise me you'll stay here and see the doctor"

"I promise." He nodded his eyes still focused on the ground

"Good" Lorelei leaned in closer

"I even got you a young, blonde" She whispered smiling, Danny didn't respond except for following the nurse into his room.

When Lorelei got back into the car she laid her head down on the steering wheel and took a few calming breaths. She was trying to stay calm and collected for Danny but on the inside she was freaking out.

After two hours of almost pulling her hair out, Lorelei finally had close to all of the bullet work finished, she needed to find those two last bullets and quickly. She walked up to Mac and Aiden and laid her board down.

"Alright I have finally finished mapping out the shoot out. Danny came down the stairs here that's when the perp shot at him hitting this column and this column." She pointed at her colourful strings

"We recovered those bullets. Then Minhas came down here firing one shot at the perp." Mac continued

"The perp shot twice at Minhas" Aiden started

"And hit this civilian here. We recovered that bullet" Mac finished

"Minhas shot once more hitting the wall near Danny. Another one of our recovered bullets"

"Danny fired twice. One hitting Minhas shoulder, the other unaccounted for." Lorelei said tracing the lines

"We have two unaccounted for bullets, one the perp's and one Danny's. Minhas was killed by a through and through, but by which gun?" Aiden finished looking at the board

"We have to get back to that platform. Those bullets are there we're just missing them"

"Let's go then. The sooner we find those bullets the sooner we figure out if Danny is innocent or not" Mac ushered the two women out

When they drove up to the subway entrance, it seemed like everything was quiet. It was eerie how still everything seemed until a gust of wind blew Lorelei's daze

"Aiden, Lorelei go down to the platform Flack will meet you down there" Mac ordered as Danny walked up to them holding a coffee

"Hey how are you doing?" Aiden asked sincerely

"Aiden platform, fine toothed comb" Mac nodded for her to go down

"I thought you promised me that you would stay there and get checked by a doctor?" Lorelei glared at Danny

"I felt better" Before Lorelei could reply Mac interrupted

"Lorelei, Platform, fine toothed comb. Aiden will need your help" Lorelei marched down the steps to join Aiden and Don

"Hey how's he doing?" Don asked worried about his friend

"He's an idiot that's how he's doing" She huffed joining Aiden, setting up the metal men

"What did he do now?" Aiden asked putting the labels on the men

"He left the hospital after I did, without being checked." Lorelei smacked the metal man that represented Danny

"OK our shooters are set up" Aiden said standing up

"Alright we know that Danny fired two shots from this direction, one hitting Minhas" Don pointed towards metal Danny and Minhas

"And the other is still missing" Aiden finished for him

"Two rounds missing overall" Lorelei came to stand with them in the middle

"Let's find those two, so you can clear Messer. Check every surface" Aiden walked in one direction while and Lorelei walked into different ones. Lorelei got onto her hands and knees, Don looked over

"What are you doing?" He asked shining his flashlight over to her

"How do you expect to find missing bullets when you're all they way up there? They could be rolling around somewhere on the ground."

"Guys. Bullet skip mark" Aiden called them over

"It came from the south end of the platform so it could be either Danny's or the perp's." Don stated

"Aiden check the steps, it could have buried itself in there" Lorelei pointed with her flashlight

"You're right. We have another round" Lorelei passed a swab to check for blood over to Aiden who was holding the bullet. Aiden thoroughly wiped the bullet and poured the indicator onto the swab.

"No blood" Aiden said putting the bullet into an envelope

"Pass that over here, I'll compare this little guy to the test fire from Danny's gun." Lorelei took the bullet

"If it matches, Danny didn't kill officer Minhas" Don sounded hopeful

Back at the lab Mac and Aiden were watching Lorelei as she worked comparing the bullet with both Danny's and the perp's.

"Shit" Lorelei whispered. She stood up and put the image of both bullets onto the screen

"Bullet on the left is the bullet that you pulled out of Jay Knight. The bullet on the right is the one Aiden found in the stairs." Lorelei dropped her head

"That means that the bullet came from the perp." Aiden sighed

"Danny killed officer Minhas" Mac finally said it out loud

Lorelei went to the change room and broke down. She started to cry, feeling like she let her friend down. Getting angry she punched the closest locker which ended up scraping her knuckle and doing no damage to the locker. Sitting down o the bench she put her head into her hands and cried. Soon she felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Aiden

"You okay?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes

"I feel like I just signed my best friends death sentence. I failed Danny" She rubbed Lorelei's back

"Hey don't be like that you were doing you job."

"My job? What the hell kind of excuse is that? Sorry Danny I was doing my job, gonna miss you though"

"Don't be like that. Flack and I are going back to the apartment. We're going to tear that place apart" Lorelei nodded and jumped when she heard her phone ring

"It's Don. Hello?"

"Hey Lore it's me. I just had a talk with Danny. He feels like none is watching his back and now I know he's going to do something stupid. Watch out for him. He might be coming up there."

"Alright. I'm sending Aiden over to you right now" Lorelei nodded her head towards the door and Aiden left quickly

"You doing okay? You sound like you've been crying" Don asked worried

"I'm fine now. I'll look out for Danny you go get something for me to work with." She hung the phone up and continued to sit there.

Awhile later Aiden phoned Lorelei

"Doll get up off of your ass and go find Hawkes and Mac. They have a piece of a tree with a bullet for you to process. There were three men in that apartment"

Lorelei shot up and ran out of the change room " Aiden I'm almost at them. Talk to you once I'm done"

Lorelei pulled open the door when Hawkes spilt the wood into two pieces.

"Mr. Hawkes you are a man of many talents" Mac said as e swabbed the bullet

"I once wanted to be a sculptor" Hawkes answered seriously

"Blood" Lorelei stated as Mac poured the indicator onto the swab

"I'll take that now" Lorelei snapped on a pair of gloves

She literally ran down to the ballistics lab. Lorelei pulled out the test fire from Jay knight's gun, and the perp's gun. Comparing them both to the new found bullet and sending a DNA sample to Natalie, Lorelei was finished. After calling Mac and Aiden, Lorelei put the image of the two bullets up onto the screen again

"The bullet from the tree is a definite match to Jay Knight's gun from the apartment" Lorelei handed Mac her finished report

"DNA came back and is a match to the splatter beside the window. It came back as" She handed him her file

"The undercover officer Rodney Minhas. He was at he apartment" Mac finished, reading the file

"And he was shot there so it couldn't have been Danny who killed him" Aiden said smiling. Lorelei sighed with relief

"Aiden take Flack and go back to the apartment, try to find a blood trail from Minhas" Mac ordered

"And me?" Lorelei asked him

"You stay here with me and have a cup of coffee or better yet tea. You need to calm down" She nodded and followed him to the break room. On their way there they saw a familiar face follow the IAB officer into the interrogation room.

"Was that Danny?" Lorelei asked

"Yeah I believe it was"

"God damn it Danny!" Lorelei sat down on the bench and waited until Danny walked out

"I gave you a specific order not to talk to IAB. You know what this is?" Mac held up a file

"It's my final findings on the Minhas shooting which clear you of his death. If IAB go after you, you just gave them a statement that could contradict everything we just proved." Lorelei stood quiet letting her angry bubble and Danny looked like he was going to cry again

"As far as defending you, this is essentially useless" Mac walked away disappointed and Lorelei just glared at Danny

"Change room now" She pointed towards the room and he walked obediently . Once in the room Lorelei turned to Danny

"You're an ungrateful, stubborn, proud asshole!" Danny looked shocked and sat down

"You think none has your back? I do! I have done everything to help you. Aiden and Flack cleared your name! All you had to do was go home wait for us maybe have a few drinks but no that would have been way to easy for you! What were you thinking?"

"I felt so alone" Danny was looking down at his hands

"Alone? Danny we all worked hard to clear your name"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He started to cry. Lorelei sighed and sat down beside him, taking him into her arms

"Danny I understand you have the 'it's a hard not life' thing going but you need to open your eyes and see that you have people love and trust you here. You have friends who watch your back, and a boss who worked hard as anything to keep you from being charged with murder. You're not alone Danny"

He put his head onto her shoulder and sat there trying to calm down.

After work Don, Aiden and Lorelei stood waiting outside of the lab for Danny. When he came out of Mac's office he looked just as upset as before.

"Hey hurry up we're buying the first rounds!" Aiden called out grabbing his attention

"Nah guys I don't feel up to it" He replied waving them off

"Too damn bad. You're coming with us to drink as a group instead of going home to drink by yourself." Don put his arms around Danny's shoulders

"Besides we have two very beautiful women with us. Maybe one of them will pity you enough to actually have sex with you" This caused Danny to smile a bit

"Alright but it better be good" Both women scoffed

"We are great at sex" Lorelei started

"It's you were worried about" Aiden smirked

"Hey I'm the Italian stallion" Everyone laughed as the walked into the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to those who have reviewed, Love you all!

Chapter 9

Aiden and Lorelei were sitting in a small café eating breakfast while checking out the new waiters. Aiden took a bite of her BLT and smiled

"This is the best place for breakfast" Lorelei nodded after she stuffed and large piece of pancake into her mouth

"MMMMM pancakes soooooooo good" Aiden laughed as she signalled to Lorelei

"What?" She asked putting her hand up to her face

"You have syrup running down your chin" Aiden passed her a napkin

"Thanks. He's a cutie" Lorelei leered at a man sitting at the counter

"I'm finished with dating for awhile"

"What happened to Lily?"

"Turns out he was quite the busy man. He was dating four other women at the same time"

"Ouch! Did you shoot him?" Lorelei stuffed more pancake into her mouth

"No. I think we've had enough close calls with Danny"

"True say"

"How's he doing by the way?" Lorelei shook her head

"He's still shaken up but he's back to normal" Aiden's phone began to ring

"Excuse me. Burn. Yeah I'll be there soon" Aiden looked at Lorelei and threw some money on the table

"I'm sorry but I got a call. Some guy was found dead in the Yankee parking lot"

"You got a baseball case? Man I never get the cool cases. I mean first you get the S&M case and now some crazy sports fan" Aiden laughed

"You'll get over it. See ya later"

Lorelei finished her pancakes as she watched the man at the counter, for some reason she couldn't take her eyes away from him. When he stood up she spotted a gun tucked into the back of his pants. Reacting quickly she unholstered her gun and slowly started to stand. Watching as the waitress came up to take his money she saw him take the gun and point it at the waitress.

"Give me everything in your register!" The waitress started to cry as Lorelei crept up behind the robber, she put her gun to the back of his head

"NYPD! Drop the gun before this gets messy" She yelled keeping her arms steady. The gun put his hands up and had the gun ready for her to take. Lorelei took his gun and put it into the back of her pants.

"Hands behind your head" She ordered. She took out her cuffs and securely binded him. Lorelei called Don

"Flack"

"Don I just took down a guy trying to rob Wendy's Café. Could you come down or at least send someone to come get him?"

"Yeah I'll send a uniform. You ok?"

"Of course he didn't even think cops would be in here"

"Alright I'm sending Tellez, he'll be there soon we're only a few blocks from you"

"See you later"

A bigger woman came from the back and walked up to Lorelei

'Lei, thank you for stopping him. Your order is on the house today. Is Donnie with you?" The woman smiled at her

"No Wendy it's just me and well my friend but she got called out"

"Oh dear well you bring Donnie down here and I'll make you two a very special dinner tonight"

"Wendy we can't ask you to do that" The woman waved a hand at her

"Darling, it's not everyday you're here or stop a bad man form harming my girls"

"I'll try how about that"

"Good dear, see you tonight" The perp tried to get up but she roughly pulled him back down

"And where do you think you're going? She glared down at him

"Just trying to get some fresh air"

"There's enough of that in here"

Soon a cop cruiser pulled up and a tall, Latino man stepped out and walked towards her. He extended a hand

"You must be Detective Taylor" She took his hand and shook it

"What makes you think that?" He smiled and looked down at the perp

"The fact that you're holding him"

"That would be it. You're Officer Tellez right?" Lorelei looked him up and down. The man was gorgeous, he had a great smile, toned body that was looking pretty good from inside that uniform and big brown eyes.

"Yes ma'm."

"Ma'm? Did Flack tell you to call me that Or are you the last gentleman in New York?" She smiled at him

"I'm just polite."

"Oh god take me away before I puke. Grow some balls and ask her out" The perp said form the ground

"Shut up!" Both yelled at the perp as Lorelei shook him

"Maybe you should take him now"

"Yeah I'll take him then." Lorelei followed the officer outside. When he threw the perp in the back he turned around to Lorelei

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked smiling

"I would but I don't even know your name"

"It's Jared. Yours?" He leaned back on the hood of the cruiser

"Lorelei"

"Is Friday good for you Lorelei?" Lorelei smiled at him

"Friday is great, pick me up 8 PM outside of the precinct"

"Until then" Jared kissed her hand, got into the cruiser and drove off leaving her smiling like an idiot outside of Wendy's. She was still standing there when her phone rang

"Hello?" She asked happily

"Lorelei I need you to do me a favour. Come in and look over an old case for me"

"Ok Dad. I'll be right in" She hung up and went to get her purse. When she hung up Mac looked at his phone confused. Stella looked at his expression

"What's wrong Mac?"

"Lorelei just called me Dad" He looked at Stella for an answer

"Well you are her father"

"She never calls me Dad. Last time she did she was had just gotten home from a four year trip"

"I have no clue Mac. No one really understands her"

Lorelei came bouncing into the lab wearing a goofy smile. Aiden watched as her friend walked to Mac's lab, looking happier than she had been in awhile.

"What's up with her? Did she run over some old lady?" Danny asked watching her skip by

"I don't know but you're going to find out" Aiden replied

"ME? Why me?" Danny put his hands up

"Because I'm processing and you're just standing there trying to piss me off so go, get"

Aiden shooed Danny off. Danny walked down the hall to see Lorelei pouring herself a cup of coffee

"You know if you drink too much of that you could die" Danny broke the ice as he walked in

"You're right" She left it on the counter before trying to walk out. Danny stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist

"What's going on with you?" He asked letting her go

"It's just a wonderful day" With that she left in search of Mac

"What case did you need me to look over and for what?" She asked walking into Mac's office

"I need you to look over the Alissa Danville case. I need you take a look over everything, make sure all the evidence is correct and there's no way we could have been wrong about who the killer was"

"Alright Mac"

"Do it in my office and be thorough"

"Aye, Aye captain" Lorelei saluted him jokingly

Going to work Lorelei took out all of the crime scene pictures out of the box and started getting a feel for the crime. Next she took out the reports and the evidence bags.

Don walked up to Danny and slapped him on the back

"Hey Danno what's going on?"

"Thought you could tell me" He smiled suggestively at him

"What do you mean?"

"Lorelei just walked in here looking like you after you took home that underwear model last year."

"Really?" She asked shocked

"No lie" Danny shook his head

"Well she was home last night and no one was with her" Danny raised his eyebrows

"Did you two have a little fun?" Don raised his hands

"No. I'll find out later on"

Mac walked into his office to find Lorelei on the ground with everything spread out around her.

"Did you find anything?" He asked stepping behind her to reach his chair

"No. I checked everything, even had Adam retest everything. You didn't make any mistakes." Mac put a hand to his chin and put the picture he was holding down

"Then it's time for us to pay a visit to Sullivan"

They sat down in front of a large black man.

"We reviews everything, trace analysis, DNA results, chain of custody there were no mistakes made by any member of my team. I stand by my testimony"

The man looked down then chuckled

"You came all the way down here to tell me that?"

"I wanted to look you in the eye and make sure you understood. I don't appreciated the accusation."

"Try this. I didn't kill that girl"

" I don't decide what you did and didn't do Mr. Sullivan. I gather the evidence and I analyze it. The results gives me a probability of you actions" Lorelei kept silent as she watch the pair defend themselves

"I was not in that ally. My only crime was I looked like someone who killed that girl."

"There was no description given of the suspect"

"So the next best thing is to find someone who looks like they could have done it" Mac leaned forward

"You accusing the prosecution of profiling?" Sullivan smiled and put up his hands

"I'm a big man, I have big hands, my eyes are set to close together and my voice is to deep to speak the truth. I fit the description imply because I could have taken her out with one blow." Mac shook his head and leaned back into his chair. Lorelei took in every detail of his frame, his face as he said this

"DNA doesn't look for size or strength, it looks for a match and that match I found in my crime lab was you."

"A small mistake can be significant enough to change everything that follows." Mac looked at Lorelei then back at Mr. Sullivan

"Mr. Sullivan if you have something to tell me then say it now." The man looked down and sighed

"I lost it. I dropped it. I don't know where or when but I figured if I told the truth." He chuckled

"If I told them I owned it, it was as good as pleading guilty but what if the hammer was mine" Mac became interested and began to think about that possibility.

"That changes everything" Mac replied as he stood up

Once outside Lorelei decided to speak

"I don't think he did it" Mac turned to her

"Why's that?"

"Because you saw his body, the man is all muscle, if he hit Alissa Danville with the hammer her skull would have been a lot more damaged. Hell I doubt it would still be identifiable."

"Alright, you and I work on this case, let's try to see if he's telling the truth."

On her way out Lorelei ran into Stella

"Hey Stella, how's the case coming?"

"We have a possible lead. What case are you working on?" Stella motioned to the file she was holding

"Oh I'm looking into the Danville case, we have something new"

"Wait does Mac know about this?" Stella pulled her back by her arm

"Of course he asked me to look into it. Why?"

"Nothing, have a good night"

"You too Stella" Lorelei walked out to find Don leaning against her car waiting for her

"Hey Don you ready to go home?"

"Yeah but I'm hungry can we grab a bite to eat" Lorelei laughed

"Speaking of which. Wendy wants to makes us a special dinner tonight"

What are we waiting for. The woman is a god when it comes to making food"

"Alright lead away"

When they walked into Wendy's the place was packed and Wendy was no where to be found. A small woman walked up to them

"Wendy reserved a table for you. Follow me please" The waitress led them to the back

"Wow, what did you do this morning? We have a reserved table, I'm impressed" Don said taking his jacket off

"I just stopped some guy from robbing the joint. Why is it so packed in here?"

Just then Wendy came bustling out and walked right there table

"Donnie sweetie pie, why didn't I see you this morning?"

"I was working Wendy but I'm here now and starving for your food." Don charmed the older lady causing her to toss her grey curls over her shoulder

"Wendy why is it so packed tonight?" Lorelei asked looking at he long line up

"Well once word got out that this was a safe place to eat, with cops running around everyone started coming here. It's all thanks to you honey. I have already got George cooking up your favourites."

"Favourites?" Don asked scared

"Don't worry Donnie I made sure that George got some of yours right. He's making potatoes skins, steak, breadsticks and grilled veggies, just how you like it" Don let out a breath of relief

"OH what about me Wendy?" Lorelei asked excited

"Honey he's making you grilled carrots with green onions, fried perogies, and a chicken Caesar salad with almonds and oranges." Lorelei was practically drooling

"Thank you Wendy you're the best"

"It's the least I could do. Oh did you get that cute cop's number this morning?" Lorelei looked over at Don then back at Wendy

"No, but we are going out Friday night"

"Ah to be young again" Wendy danced off to take some orders. Lorelei looked back at Don who was smiling widely

"Busted." She muttered as she took as sip of water

"So that's why you were so happy this morning"

"How do you know if I was s happy this morning or not? You didn't see me all day" She narrowed her eyes

"You were scaring everybody at the lab, I had tons of people coming up and asking me what was wrong with you. Danny even asked me if we had sex last night"

"And what did you tell him?"

"No"

"Didn't own up to it, could have made a reputation with the ladies" She shook her head

"Fine next time I'll say it was all me"

"Fine" She crossed her arms

"Fine" Don mimicked her body language

"Fine"

Reviews?


	10. AN PLZ READ! Important!

Hey all. Don't fret this is a good Authors note. I'm continuing the story tonight but I need some opinions first. I'm giving you guys control. Who do you think Lorelei should have a romance with? 

Don?

Danny? OR

Adam? 

I'm at a point where I can write a romance into the story but I need your votes to continue. 

Thanks guys hope to update soon. 


	11. Chapter 10

Woot! Made it to chapter 10!!!! Thanks to the reviewers and for all of you votes its quite obvious who the winner was after ten votes.

Netta: You read my mind I was planning on them bonding in the next three or four chapters

I don't own the witty and good looking characters of CSI NY

Chapter 10

The next morning Lorelei bumped into Mac as she stepped off of the elevator

"Did you tell Stella that we reopened Alissa Danville's case?"

"No I told her I was looking into a new possibility. Wait is she the boss here or are you?"

"It doesn't matter Next time-" Lorelei stopped walking and turned to him

"What next time a colleague asks me what case I'm working on I say nope can't tell you Mac forbids it?" She drew him closer to her

"Just because you have certain feelings for Stella does not mean you get to treat other people like dirt when she's pissed off at you." Lorelei let go of his jacket and walked away before she got really annoyed

An hour later Mac found Lorelei leaning over the pictures of Danville's case

"You're right I'm sorry" Lorelei looked up to see him leaning in the door way and raised an eyebrow

"I have something that will make it up to you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah come on. Danny is going to pitch a bucket of baseballs at a door" Lorelei smiled and joined him in the garage

"Hey the Italian stallion is going back in time." Mac picked up the speed gun and walked back to a safe zone

"Where are you going? Danny asked Mac

"I'm going to check speed and I'm the boss" Lorelei smiled

"So I get the hard part?"

"Suck it up Messer and throw a ball" Danny stuck his tongue out at her and pitched his first ball

"Oh come on that was weak!" Lorelei smiled. Danny ignored her and pitched a few more

"I think he's running out of gas" Lorelei told Mac

"Hey why don't you try big mouth?"

"Oh I will" Lorelei took off her jacket and blouse leaving her in a tank top. She picked up a baseball and pitched it towards the door

"Come on and you call me weak?" Danny teased

"Danny she just got more speed than you did" Mac smirked causing Lorelei to laugh

"We need more speed" Mac said looking a the door

"Someone ask for more speed?" Stella asked as she rolled up a mechanical pitching machine. She put two balls through and the last broke the door

"Where were you twenty minutes ago?" Danny asked handing Lorelei her jacket. A lab tech brought a package over to Mac

"Detective Taylor, the judge sent this over for you. It's the evidence you requested"

"Thank you Hally. Stella and I are going to process this" Mac told Lorelei before walking back up to the labs leaving Danny and Lorelei alone

Lorelei started to laugh

"What?" Danny watched her laugh

"You were replace by machine" Danny looked confused

"So what?" This caused Lorelei to laugh more

"Think about it" She said in between laughs. Danny realized what she was talking about

"Hey I may have hurt my shoulder but their ain't nothing wrong with down there. No woman has ever complained before. Including you" He smirked

"I was drunk, as were the other women I presume" Danny lightly pinched her

"Owww" She rubbed her arm

* * *

At the end of the day Mac had gone back onto the stand to testify that Quinn Sullivan was innocent leading to his release and acquittal.

That night Lorelei was in the change room getting ready for her date with Jared. She curled her hair and put on the black skirt and pink shirt she kept in her locker. Changing her heels for heeled boots Lorelei walked out and down to the precinct. It was only 7:30 so she went to Don's desk. He was doing paperwork while she sat down on the edge of his desk. His eyes travelled form her bare thigh up to the bit of exposed chest

"Do I look good or what?" She said smiling

"You look alright" She scoffed and hit his shoulder. Some other detectives whistled at her

"See they seem to think I look hot." He put down the paper he was reading

"Yeah, yeah you planning on coming home?"

"Yes Don I am coming home, probably late because we plan on going dancing but yeah I'll be tucked into my own bed"

"Good I didn't want to worry"

"Alright dad" she rolled her eyes

"I should be asking if you're coming home" She crossed her arms across her chest

"Why is that?" He leaned back in his chair

"Danny ratted you out. He told me that you guys are going down to some bar to find some and I quote, fun"

"Speaking of the rat" Don nodded in Danny's direction

"Whoa! Lore trying to give me a heart attack?" Danny put his hand over his chest

"Hey Danny" She giggled

"How about you ditch super cop and come home with me? I'll show you that I don't need a machine to replace me"

Don only raised his eyebrows as both erupted in laughter

"Do I want to know?" He asked. Both shook their heads. Don sighed

"Lore your date is here" Don pointed to Tellez, who was standing at the doors looking at her. She waved with a smile and hopped off Don's desk

"Well gents this is goodbye until tomorrow" She ran up to Tellez and kissed his cheek

"You look amazing Lorelei" She blushed

"Well you don't look so bad yourself"

"Ready to go?" He put his arm out for her to take

"Yeah"

"I don't like the guy" Don said picking his pen up again. Danny chuckled

"You just don't like the guy cuz she's dressing like that for him instead of you"

"Messer you're crazy"

"Uhuh is that why your pen is about to snap?" Don threw his pen down and grabbed his jacket

"Let's just go get really drunk" Don said as he walked outside

"Now you're talking man" Danny clapped his back

Dinner had gone off without a hitch and the dancing was even better. All night their bodies grinded together to the beat of the music, their hands were roaming each other and small kisses were exchanged. At the end of the night or rather the beginning of the morning Jared walked Lorelei back to her apartment building. The were standing at the steps when Lorelei turned to him, without hesitation she kissed him deeply. His hand found the back of her head and his arm wrapped around her waist as her fingers traced patterns on the back on his neck. They parted when air was needed

"I should be going now. I had fun tonight" She smiled at him then started to walk away. He pulled her back by her wrist

"What not going to invite me up?" He asked pulling her close. She pushed him back

"I'm not that easy."

"Boys at the precinct say differently" Lorelei glared at his perverted smile

"Well tell you boys to pull their heads out of their asses and wake up."

"I don't do call backs, so now is your only chance with me" He said while squeezing he wrist. She kicked him under the knee cap and yanked her hand out of his grasp and kicked him in the stomach

"Next time your boys talk tell them of this, warn them act like an asshole get treated like an asshole" Quickly she ran up to her apartment and locked it

"I need a drink" Lorelei had a few drinks before going to sleep.

In the morning Lorelei woke up and got ready for the day. She showered, dressed and did her hair, she was ready for they day but what she wasn't ready for was the sight in the kitchen.

Turning into the kitchen Lorelei stopped dead in her tracks to find a naked woman sitting on a stool eating a bowl of cereal.

"Umm who are you?" Lorelei asked trying to keep her distance while trying to get to the coffee pot

"Oh you must be Don's roommate. He said you were pretty but never told me you were this hot." The woman smiled flirtingly. Lorelei was shocked and almost ran out of the kitchen

"Don!" She walked into his room to see him still in bed sleeping. Lorelei took a pillow and started hitting Don with it. He awoke and sat up

"Hold on to your sheets buddy I've seen one to many naked bodies this morning" Lorelei threw the pillow at him

"What?" He asked scratching his neck and looking around

"Your little conquest is sitting naked on my stool in the kitchen, eating my cereal. Naked. Oh and she hit on me."

"It's way to early for this" Lorelei smacked Don hard upside his head

"OW"

"Wake up!"

She stormed out of the apartment and drove to Danny's. She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. He answered the door half naked

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked letting her in

"Don's conquest was sitting naked in the kitchen and came on to me" Danny's face lit up

"Can we go back?" Lorelei smiled and sat down on his counter

"You know Danny you should invest in some furniture"

"I have the pool table and a desk"

"Pool table does not count."

"How'd the date go last night?" Danny handed her a cup full of fresh coffee

"Urrrrrrrrrrggggggggg I hate men" She groaned

"What did he do?" Danny became protective

"He thought that I was easy and when I told him I wasn't he gave me this" Lorelei pulled her sleeve down to show a dark bruise around her wrist. Danny looked at it

"What did Don say about this?"

"Don ha! He was too dazed from his awesome sex last night to even remember who I was"

"Aww Bella come here" Danny pulled her off of the counter and into a hug.

"So what was his name exactly?" Lorelei laughed

"Danny you're not going to do anything to him. I did enough" Danny pulled back

"What did you do?" he questioned

"I kicked his knee then kicked him hard in the abdomen, maybe breaking one of his ribs" Danny laughed and smiled

"That's my girl!"

"How about a game of pool?" She asked walking over

"Only if you want to get beat" he walked over to the table grabbing a pool cue.

"Bring it on Messer"

That's just a little tidbit to hold you over until I finish work. Again thanks for the reviews and votes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews that me feel warm and fuzzy inside

Disclaimer: Same as all the chapters before

Again a little chapter to tide you over while I finish my reports

Chapter 11

After playing ten rounds of pool Danny and Lorelei went to the bar that they were supposed to meet Aiden and Don at. When the pair walked in they spotted the lovely dark haired Aiden sitting at the bar nursing a half empty mug of beer.

"Hey have you been waiting long?" Lorelei asked shrugging off her coat

"Nah just got here ten maybe fifteen minutes ago"

"I think we should play catch up then. Hay bartender, Two shots of tequila!" Danny called down the bar. Aiden smiled and looked over to Lorelei

"How'd your date go?" Danny groaned and paid the bartender. Without saying a thing Lorelei took both hers and Danny's shots

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah he was a pig" Danny shook his head and got another two shots, hiding them behind his arm while also getting two beers for them.

"Ok so where's Don?" Danny groaned again and lifted his arm up for Lorelei to take the shots

"What did he do?"

"He let some hussy sit on my stool and eat my food while naked. Yeah I had quite the morning today" Aiden started to laugh as Don walked into the bar smiling

"I see that the naked part was true" She said nodding her head towards Don

"Hey guys." Don signalled the bartender

"Hey Flack" Aiden waved

"Heard you had quite the morning" Danny laughed and Lorelei stayed quiet

"Lore? You need a round?" Don asked . Lorelei held her beer up and continued to not talk. Don looked at Aiden who shrugged and pulled Lorelei over to the jukebox. Don looked at Danny

"Start talking Messer" He took a gulp of beer

"She's pissed that the blonde you were with, was getting ass prints on her stuff. OH and eating her food you know that's a no no."

"Crap, thanks why she kept hitting me this morning"

"She hit you?" Danny laughed

"Yeah she kept whacking me with a pillow then she smacked me really hard"

"You want my advice?"

"Why would I need your advice Messer?"

"I was with her all day. I heard her rant"

"Then spill"

"Buy her a new stool and box of cereal, maybe even some flowers"

Don nodded his head and looked over to where the two women were dancing. He watched as Lorelei's body twisted and swung to the beat. Don finished his beer while following Danny to the dart board. The guys began a game to see who was going to buy the next round.

"So are you really going to ignore Don all night?" Aiden asked

"Yeah I am…..Well for a little while at least" After a few songs Lorelei noticed that Aiden kept looking over at a guy sitting with a group of guys at the bar

"You liking what you see over there?"

"Yeah he's alright" Aiden never took her eyes off of him. Lorelei took her hand and walked towards the bar

"What are you doing?" Aiden hissed

"I'm going to make sure at least one of us is going to have sex tonight. Just follow my lead" They stood next to the group of guys and signalled for the bartender again. Lorelei smiled as the guy was subtly checking Aiden out

"Hey you wearing that sexy new lingerie set? Two beers please" Aiden smiled and nodded in understanding

"Yeah just to bad I don't have a man to test it out on" The man turned around on his chair trying to hear more

"Well I'm sure any man in here will go for it"

"You're right, the next guy that buys me a beer I'll take" The man almost fell of his chair as his buddies pushed him over

"Uh hi" He said straightening up

"Hi" Aiden smiled at him

"My name is Dane. Can I buy you, your next drink?" He looked nervous

"Yeah you can" Aiden said, causing them to start talking.

Lorelei walked over to the guys knowing that Aiden would be fine for the rest of the night. She set her drink on the nearest table and stood next to Danny

"Who's winning?" Danny scoffed

"Me, who did ya think?" Danny said smiled and nodding over at a brunette

"Hay! I'm getting better" Don defended himself

"Yeah he can actually hit the board now" Lorelei teased. Don looked over at her with his big blue puppy dog eyes

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now, while I have alcohol on my system"

"Thank god. Here take over and probably goodnight" Danny almost sprinted over to where the woman was sitting

"Ten bucks she's a he and Danny finds out the hard way" Lorelei said while observing the scene

"You're on now way that is a man" Don shook her hand Lorelei gasped

"What!?" Don asked alarmed

"I love this song, come on dance with me" Do let a breath out

"Yeah"

They walked out onto the dance floor and turned to each other. Don wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and Lorelei slid her hand up his arms and up around his shoulder while they locked their fingers together. Listening to the beat of the music they started to sway together. Don inhaled the smell of her hair, he loved the smell of her shampoo it smelled like berries. He smiled down at her as she softly sung the lyrics as she let her head rest against Don's chest. Enjoying the moment Don leaned his head down on top of hers. As the song ended they let their heads grow closer and closer

"Don!?" They sprung apart and looked over to the blonde from that morning, she came hurtling over to the pair. Lorelei and Don dropped their hands and Lorelei walked back to where they had left their drinks. Aiden stepped over to Lorelei and nudged her shoulder

"How are you doing?" Lorelei put her drink back down

"Fine. How's going with Dane?"

"Oh things are going good, I am definitely taking him home, he's a doctor and single. Not because their's something wrong with him but because his girlfriend cheated on him" Aiden seemed ecstatic

"You're happy cuz his girlfriend cheated on him?"

"Yeah, that sounds bitchy I know but now he's available and with me. I came to check up you so I'll go back if you're sure you're okay" Lorelei looked confused

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your almost kiss and beautiful moment was crushed by some blonde bimbo"

"Oh she's the naked woman from this morning and there was no almost kiss"

"My god you saw those big boys out and about " Aiden looked disgusted

"Yup they were flying free" Lorelei took another drink

"Well Dane has some friends if you want to join"

"Nah you go, I have to wait for Messer to realize he's hitting on a man" Aiden half gasped and half laughed

"Where?" Lorelei pointed over to where Danny was laughing to some joke he/she told

"Well to defend the guy, she does hide it good ,she only forgot the Adam's apple" Aiden nodded, looking Danny's date up and down

"Go before Dr. Hunk thinks you left him for me" She pushed Aiden to the bar

"Sorry about that. Tasha wanted to apologize for this morning" Don said sitting next to her

"No problem……Ah here come's Danny" Danny stumbled up to them with a wide smile

"Guys I'm going to go now. Amanda has a place a block from here so were going to walk" Both smiled

"Have fun" "Call me after" Lorelei put her hand out and waited for her money

Don checked his watch.

"We might as well leave too" Don stood up, Lorelei looked up at him

"Why?" She asked

"Because you have to get up early again………Remember? Breakfast with Mac"

"Oh yeah." She stood up and grabbed her jacket

"What would I do without you?" She asked smiling. Don shook his head

"Miss a lot of appointments" She nodded as she followed him out of the bar and into a cab


	13. Chapter 12 M Rating for a bit

Disclaimer I own nothing to do with CSI:NY

Chapter 12

The morning after their night out Lorelei woke up early in the morning and stumbled her way to the shower. Being so tired she settled with jeans and a nice baby doll shirt. Slipping on her flats and grabbing her keys Lorelei started her what was destined to be an hour drive to Mac's. Hearing her phone ring Lorelei groaned as she tried to fish her cell out of her purse without taking her eyes off of the road. Opening it up she answered

"Hello?" A groan came from the other end

"Do you have to scream?" Aiden asked in pain

"I'm not you're just hung over. How was the doctor last night?" She laughed

"Amazing, I need to get you a medal, I think he was the best I've ever had and he asked me out for Thursday if we both don't have to work" Aiden was giddy

"Congrats"

"What are you doing today? Up for a little lingerie shopping for real? I need some new stuff"

"I'm going to Mac's for breakfast but I'll call you after I'm done"

"What does he want to talk about?"

"How did you know that he wants to talk?" Lorelei looked at her phone then put it back to her ear

"Because you never have meals together and neither of you asks unless you have to talk about something"

"Good point. I have no clue he just called and said we should have a homemade breakfast while catching up" Lorelei turned the car into another lane

"Well good luck and see you later"

"Tah tah love" Lorelei kissed the phone and hung up. After being cut off eight times Lorelei's road rage came out, she honked the horn as a red sports car swerved in front of her

"What are the uniforms doing? Are they all off today?" She looked around, she found an exit and took it

"Urggg I hate bad drivers" She muttered while parking on the street.

She fed the meter and started to look for Mac's building. She knew which one it was but a couple of them looked the same, but she knew for sure that it was the building that had an old dusty orange canopy. Lorelei continued to walk until she saw Mac waiting outside

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked joining him

"I knew you wouldn't be able to find the building" He smirked and pointed up

"We changed the canopy"

"Har har" They walked up the stairs, by the twelfth floor Lorelei was panting

"Why do you have to live on the fourteenth floor?" She panted as she pulled herself up the remaining stairs

"Be thankful I don't live on the twentieth" Finally getting to Mac's apartment she collapsed on the floor. Mac looked down over her

"Water?" She nodded still not getting up. Mac held it above her head and when she reached out to get it he pulled it up higher, she groaned and sat up

"You're evil" She took a drink of water as she sat down at his breakfast bar

"So what did you need to talk about?" She placed the glass down and looked at him

"What do you mean?" He took out a frying pan

"We never spend time together unless we need to talk or work. So what is it?" Mac sighed and put the pan down

"That's exactly what I want to talk about" Mac walked around and sat down on the couch, Lorelei followed and sat on the chair

"We never spend time together, we hardly talk, I hardly know you. Fathers are supposed to know their daughters or at least know what their favourite colour is" He looked sadly over at Lorelei who frowned

"We don't know each other because you were never around" She folded her arms across her chest

"What are you talking about?" He was offended

"Don't act like Mr. perfect parent. You were always at work, and I never saw you. I spent more time with the Flack family than my own"

"It's not my fault you ran to them every chance you got" They were on their feet now

"It's because they made me feel more at home then you ever did. The only time you ever came close to making me feel like I was home was when you married Claire and still it was all her doing"

"Don't bring her into this"

"Why? You need to come to terms with it. She's gone and your not, so stop shoving everyone away."

"This is about you and me. Tell me how bad of a father I was. I was such a bad father that I didn't kick you out when my sixteen year old daughter came to me and told me that she was-" Lorelei had tears falling down her face

"STOP! We don't ever talk about that. If you think so low of me about that then you must feel the same way about Claire cause she did the same damn thing!"

"SMACK!" Lorelei clutched her cheek as she looked at Mac threw the tears. Quickly she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs

"Lorelei stop! Come back!" Mac yelled down the stairs after her but he was too late she was half way down before he started. Before driving away Lorelei phoned Don's phone

"Hello?"

"Oh good are you home?"

"Lore are you crying" She nodded but remember he couldn't see her

"Maybe a little."

"How far are you?"

"I'm still at Mac's I'll be home soon I'm going to take the back way it will get me there faster"

"Ok I'll make you some food while I'm waiting"

"Thanks Donnie"

Driving you wouldn't recognize Lorelei she was a slow and cautious driver. By 34th she had calmed down and started to race home. When she got there Lorelei ran up the stairs and flew into the room. Don was ready and waiting, he had his arms around her in seconds. He was stroking her hair ad whispering in her ear

"Hey now, you're home with me. Calm down and eat some pancakes"

"Pancakes?" She whispered looking up, Don smiled

"Yeah chocolate chip"

"You're the best" He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and led her to the kitchen. Seeing everything he had done for her she turned around to face him. She threw her arms around him and nuzzled into where his shoulder and neck met.

"I love you Don" She said enjoying the comfort she felt in his arms

"I love you too Lore" His hands ran up and down her back.

**M RATING MIGHT BEGIN NOW SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TURN HEAD AND SCROLL DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

They held each other for awhile just standing in the kitchen with their arms wrapped around one another. Lorelei looked up and leaned up sealing the space between them with their lips. She kissed him slowly at first but when he responded she deepened it. She needed to feel every part of him against every part of her and she was telling him that through her kiss. Don pulled back and looked her in the eye

"Please Don I need you, just this once?" She begged him.

He answered her by pulling her in for another kiss. As things became more heated Lorelei wrapped her legs around his hips getting closer to him. Don rubbed his hands up and down her thighs before going to grope her ass. Blindly they made their way to the bedroom.

As she slid down she kissed down his neck, she lifted her lips for only a second to lift his shirt over his head. Once the shirt was on the floor her lips were on his chest sucking and licking their way to his nipple, he moaned as her tongue flicked across it. Taking charge he pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His hands caressed her body while his mouth devoured that space between her neck.

"Oh Don" She breathed running her hands through his hair

He took off her shirt and nipped at the cups of her bra as he worked the clasp in the back. Once undone he flung the bra behind him and started to kiss his way around her chest, she moaned as he lightly bit her nipple then he moved on to the other mimicking his past movements. Not giving her any time to take charge he made his way down her stomach and slid her jeans off leaving her bare in her panties. He kissed her through the yellow lace material

"Oh Don" She moaned. She slipped her hands down into his pants, she rubbed him, feeling how hard he was she pushed his pants off and looked at him in the eyes

" I need you" He nodded and slipped into her inch by inch slowly. After filling her he pumped faster creating a rhythm for her to follow. Lorelei lost in pleasure ran her fingernails across his back and up to play with the hair on the back of his neck. Don leaned down to her ear

"Let go baby. I want you to cum for me"

That was all he had to say to push her over the edge. She cried out in ecstasy, her state of euphoria reaching its peak. Soon he followed her reaching his peak moaning as he trusted into her for the last time. He collapsed onto her for a moment before rolling beside her.

**M RATING IS OVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 YOU CAN LOOK NOW **

Lorelei was cuddled into his side and drawing random shapes on Don's chest just enjoying the moment while he ran his fingers through her hair. All to soon their moment was lost when Lorelei's phone started to ring. Groaning out of irritation she got up and searched for her jeans, she found them hanging off of his dresser. She picked them up and reached for her phone

"Yes?"

"Whoa , who pissed you off?" Lorelei's eyes widen

"Aiden I'm sorry I forgot. I'm at my apartment if you want to come pick me up"

"Yeah I figured so I'm here now"

"You're here now?" She asked with her eyes wide and looking at Don

"Yeah I'm walking up the stairs some nice lady opened the door for me"

"Umm I'm about to go in the shower so can you wait like a couple minutes?"

"Yeah I'll just talk to Flack. I thought you showered before going to Mac's" Lorelei hit her head with the heel of her hand

"Yeah but we had a fight and I went for a run. I got all muddy" Don smirked as he picked up the evidence of their adventure.

"How did you get muddy? It's beautiful out no mud anywhere" Lorelei silently cursed being caught in a lie

"I was in the park and I tripped over a dog" Don looked at her as if to say 'you couldn't come up with anything better?'

"Oh well I'm at your door"

"You're at the door?" Don walked into he washroom hiding

"Yeah"

"OK come in I'm walking into the washroom now so just make yourself at home"

"Alright!" Aiden yelled walking into the door.

Lorelei ran into the washroom and turned on the shower. Don kissed her shoulder as he walked out fully dressed. She smiled before walking into the stream of water.

An hour later the ladies were walking through a Victoria's Secret looking at various pieces of lingerie. Aiden picked up a red almost see through dress

"What about this?" Lorelei nodded her head

"I've always like red on you" Lorelei looked at Aiden nervously

"Aid, what would you say if I told you Don and I had sex?" Aiden dropped her things and looked over to where she was standing.

"What? When? Who came onto who?"

"Yeah we did just before you came over, and I sort of begged him" She bowed her head . Aiden stared at her open mouthed

"Are you guys together now?"

"I don't think so. No."

"Why not you liked it didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, let me tell you he learned a few things since high school" She smiled as she picked up a corset

"So why aren't you together?" Aiden asked while smelling a lotion

"Because… I don't know. It'd be weird?"

"I think you two should get over yourselves and get married and have little Flack babies" Lorelei groaned picking up a black camisole

"You sound just like his parents" Aiden stopped full force and turned to her

"His parent's want you to get together?"

"The other week they were practically pushing me to sleep with him" Aiden laughed

"Mother does know best" Aiden giggled

"I'll remember you said that"

The women teased each other both spending a large chunk of their pay checks in the shopping trip.

Reviews???


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you everybody! Whoa! Sorry about not updating but I had a b-day party to go to last night

Disclaimer: Same as all other chapters

Chapter 13

To say that tension was high at the lab on Monday would be an understatement. Lorelei and Don were avoiding Mac; Lorelei because she still hurt about their confrontation and Don avoided Mac because if he were to see him, Don would mostly take a swing at him.

"Hey Lore do you have the results back from the hair?" Stella walked up to the table she was working at. Lorelei handed her a file without taking her eyes off of the microscope

"There wasn't any tissue on the hair to process for DNA" She looked up and signalled Stella took look

"But I did test the hair for toxins and came up with a handful of prescription drugs all used by cancer patients"

"Good job Lore" Stella smiled as she looked up at the woman, suddenly her smile dropped into a frown

"What the hell is this" Stella asked brushing the hair from Lorelei's face

"Nothing Stella, I'm fine" Lorelei walked out of the lab quickly with Stella following her

"Did Don do that?" Lorelei stopped in her tracks and turned to the woman

"NO!" The people around them stared

"No Don would never hit me." She said in a softer tone as they continued to walk

"Then who did?" Mac walked out of his office almost colliding with the two women

"Ask him" Lorelei glared and stormed off . Stella looked shocked and pushed Mac into his office

"What is going on?" She asked standing in front of his door, blocking his exit

"What do you mean?" Mac sat down in his chair

"I mean with Lorelei trying to kill you with her glare, Danny holding Don back from going to talk to you and suddenly I find a big bruise on her face" Stella crossed her arms as Mac sighed

"I did something horrible Stell" He put his head into his hands

"Go on" She urged

"Lorelei came over. I wanted to talk about how we never spend time with each other and she went on this rant about how bad of a father I've been. That's when it got bad, she brought up Claire then I brought up something that happened a long time ago. From there she got mad that I insulted her and she brought Claire into it again that's when I snapped"

"You did that?" Stella's eyes went wide

"Yes but I didn't mean to"

"Geez Mac listen to yourself. No one ever means too...You need to make things right go talk to her" Stella walked over to his chair

"What?" Mac looked up to her as she extended a hand

"We're going to talk to her together. With you two you'll need a referee"

Stella pulled him out of his chair then texted Lorelei telling her to meet her in the change room. Waiting there Mac paced the floor as Stella stood by the door making sure he couldn't run. As Lorelei walked into the room Stella pushed her over to where Mac stood to blocked the door

"What is going on? Stella why is he here?" Lorelei kept her distance form Mac

"You need to work this out"

"And what have another fight which ends up with someone getting hurt again. Trust me it won't be me this time" Lorelei rolled up her sleeves. Stella shook her head

"You're right and it will make you feel better" Mac looked over at Stella

"What?" He asked surprised

"Well a bruised face for a bruised face, then you'll both sit down on this bench and work it out." Mac looked at Lorelei then back at Stella. Sighing he took off his jacket

"Alright one shot" Lorelei circled him, examining him

"What are you doing?" He asked paranoid

"Oh just looking where I should hit you. Might not want to get that pretty face of yours bruised" She smirked then out of the blue she threw a well aimed punch to his jaw. Shaking her hand Lorelei looked over at Stella

"You're right does make me feel better" Mac held his jaw, moving it around checking that it wasn't broken

"Alright now that all of the violence is over can we talk?" Mac looked at her pleadingly

"Fine. What do you want to say" Lorelei sat down on the bench

"I'm sorry but you have to realize that when you bring up Claire, I just I go-"

"Psycho? Temperamental? Illogical?"

"That's one way of putting it. I miss her so much that I can't stand when she's brought up because it makes the fact she's gone even more obvious. I never intending on hurting you."

"Yeah well you did and I don't mean this" She pointed at her cheek

"That I can take but when you bring up my past demons I'll fight back"

"How about we agree that when we begin to fight we just stop it before it goes to far?"

"Alright I can do that"

"Friends?" Stella asked stepping forward smiling

"No" Lorelei shook her head

"We're family" Mac finished pulling her into a hug.

Outside of the door Don walked up to find Danny, Aiden and Adam with their ears pressed against the door sighing in relief

"What's going on?" He asked

"Lore and Mac just made up. We have officially dodged world war three" Aiden said walking back into her lab

"What?"

"Stella locked them in there together and is playing referee" Danny replied standing up

"He's in there with her?" Don stormed past the men and walked into the change room. Don opened the door to find them in their embrace

"How did that happen? Why is he touching you?" Don got mad, Lorelei stood up and put her hands on his chest

"Don it's okay now. We forgave each other"

"Each other what does her need to forgive you for?" Don huffed glaring at Mac

"I hit him pretty hard just before you walked in and then we both talked about our conversation earlier. We're fine so you should be fine now" Lorelei looked at him with begging eyes

"Fine but if you lay another hand on her you better watch out, I don't care if you're my superior or if you're an ex marine." Don walked back out and went to find Danny.

The tempers simmered over the next few days and finally cooled off after two weeks. Lorelei walked throughout the lab deep in thought, she had been worried about Aiden all day. Aiden was working a rape case by herself and was taking it hard. On her walk Lorelei bumped into Don literally almost sending her onto her ass.

"Hey. Spaced out again?" Don asked smirking

"Hey nice hair cut finally realized that your not John Travolta?"

"Cute" She smiled

"I always am"

Then she skipped away to find Aiden. She was bent over a table looking for anything she had missed eighteen months ago. Lorelei walked in and stood behind her

"You know, you need to take a break right?" Aiden spun around

"Lore let me ask you a question. If you knew for sure that a man had raped a woman twice not to mention probably the hundreds of women that haven't come forward but you had little to no evidence what would you do?"

"Wow, uh I would keep on him. I would stand guard outside the woman's house to see if he came back and if he didn't I would follow him from a distance, watching his every move, waiting for him to screw up."

Aiden just nodded her head and went back to work

"This case is hitting you pretty hard isn't it?" She put a comforting hand on Aiden's back

"I'm just so frustrated. Did you ever have a case that got to you like this?" Lorelei nodded

"A case about two years back. It was a little girl only ten years old, we found her sitting up against a tree in central park with her throat slit. Sexual assault kit tested positive, some bastard had raped this little girl, slit her throat and then dumped her. He covered his tracks so well I had hardly any evidence but I still look into it, I still watch for it in any case. Aiden you will be fine, if he has done this multiple times before than he'll do it again and he will mess up." Aiden nodded and put on a fake smile

"Thanks Lore" She hugged the woman

"No problem if you need to talk my phone is always on and I'm a light sleeper."

"Alright get outta here before Flack shoots me"

The next week Aiden worked herself too hard, everyday she would come in early, leave late, and only took the breaks that Danny, Mac and Lorelei forced her to take.

Lorelei was working on a case with Mac and Sheldon, a man was dosed with lye in the middle of grand central station. She had just finished questioning the victim's patients and now was on her way to report to Mac. She knocked then walked into his office

"Hey Mac the patients are clear, all have alibis but the good doctor wasn't so good. He butchered their faces Mac it was like a freak show, in Flack terms. Hay what's wrong?" Mac looked up from his desk frowning

"Have you been checking up on Aiden's work?"

"No I was checking up on Aiden though she's been working herself to death" Mac sighed

"Lorelei you might want to sit down" She sat down in front of his desk

"You see anything odd?" Mac handed her a evidence bag

"The seal's been broken but that would mean…." Mac nodded

"Aiden tampered with evidence."

"You going to fire her?" Mac ran his hand down his face

"I have to, she put our lab into question." Lorelei nodded

"Then you do it." She got up and left without looking at him

After work Lorelei rounded up Danny and Don, they all waited for Aiden to walk out of the building. Once they saw her face they knew it was official, Mac had fired her. Lorelei threw her around Aiden's shoulders and walked her down to where the guys stood. Aiden looked at her

"Are you buying me a stiff drink?" Lorelei laughed

"Yeah so is Messer and Flack. Tonight we say goodbye in the best of ways, drinking and a bit of crying" They laughed

"Thank god its Friday." Danny said slinging his arm around the other side of Aiden

"Yeah means we can get really messed up" Don said attaching to Lorelei

" Thanks guys" Aiden said leaning her head down onto Danny's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey sorry I've had midterms but next week I'm on reading week so I'll update loads or the week after upload everything I write because there might not be any internet where I'm going so stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI NY

Chapter 14

Lorelei was pouring hot coffee into two travel mugs for both her and Don. As he was finishing tying his tie Don walked out into the kitchen

"Hey did you hear that the new girl is starting work today?" He asked before dropping his hands. Shaking her head Lorelei took the purple tie into her hands

"Yes I am the boss's daughter. She's from Montana, apparently really keen on detail she should be a good CSI." Lorelei smiled as she smoothed out his now tied tie.

"Good luck in court today" Don said as he took his mug and kissed her cheek.

Lorelei sat on the stand staring the lawyer in the eye, staring at them in the eye always makes them sweat, Lorelei had learned that her first few trails.

"So Miss Taylor-"

"Detective" She cut him off . He looked confused

"Excuse me?" He asked looking around the room

"It's Detective Taylor not Miss, please try to get it right this time" She said with no emotion. The lawyer cleared his throat

"Sorry. Detective Taylor tell us the evidence you have on my client"

"We found hair, pieces of clothing that had been ripped from his attire, which had a logo from your client's work embroidered on it, multiple prints and ashes from his brand of cigarette." Her face stood stone cold not giving any expression

"How did you come to the conclusion that it was my client who committed such a crime"

"How did I find out that your client was not only a murdered but a rapist as well? First the logo gave us a work place-"

"Anyone could get one of those shirts" The lawyer cut in

"Mr. Finch it's not nice to interrupt, I wasn't finished"

"Well Detective please continue" The lawyer did another lap in front of the judge's desk

"Thank you. After we identified the company we had a list brought up, using the DNA on the hair we narrowed it down to a male population, then we continued to narrow it down by the fingerprints. Multiple men from that company had prior felonies and we in the system giving us access to their prints and DNA. After that we continued to narrow down the suspect pool by eliminating any men that did not smoke, leaving us with 5 names, that gave us enough for a warrant to check the lockers and swab for DNA and the rest is quite obvious." The lawyer did not look as putout as Lorelei though he would in fact he smirked at her

"Was the evidence analyzed by one Aiden Burn?"

"Yes it was"

"Was she not recently fired for tampering with evidence?"

"That she was, that was also her first attempt but as it were written in the report, she did not go through with the said tampering." The lawyer spoke this time to the jury

"How do we know that she didn't tamper with any of the evidence from this case?"

"As stated in the report she only thought about tampering with evidence she never did it."

"We don't know that for sure"

"You do because it is written in the official report"

"WE have no-" The judge looked at the lawyer

"That's enough Mr. Finch it can only be said in so many ways your answer was written in a report" The lawyer huffed

"No more questions" Lorelei stood and walked out of the court hall waiting for the final decision she sat in the back of the court listening. Finally the head juror stood

"Have you reached a decision?" The judge asked

"Yes M'am. We the jury find the defendant guilty of rape and murder" Lorelei smiled as she stood.

Being happy with life Lorelei picked up a few pizzas before heading to the lab. When she walked into the lunch room Lorelei was attacked by Danny and Hawkes. They grabbed one pizza box and threw the top open. Smelling the pizza Danny nodded his head and took a piece

"Do you know how much we love you right now?" He asked before taking a bite

"We were looking everywhere for something to eat then you walked in like an angel" Hawkes said after swallowing his bite and taking another

"MMMMMMM do I smell edible food?" Stella asked walking in

"Yes apparently I'm an angel that answered their prayers"

"How'd your trial go?" Danny asked reaching for another piece

"We won, jackass is going to jail for life no chance of parole"

"Nice" Hawkes nodded his head

"What's the new girl like?" Lorelei asked Stella

"Ask Danny he worked with her this morning" Stella replied

"She's nice, cute but very country bumpkin" Hawkes started to laugh

"And what is your problem Sheldon?" Lorelei turned to the young doctor

"Danny told the poor girl to call Mac sir, told her that he likes it" Lorelei punched Danny in the arm

"OW, what was that for?"

"Torturing the new girl. You were new once remember?"

"Yeah and they tortured me too"

Lorelei shook her head as she went to get Adam. She walked in his part of the lab to find a short woman with light brown hair standing at his desk while the curly haired tech raced around.

"Hey Adam I brought pizza for everyone if you want to go get a piece before Danny and Sheldon eat it all" Adam smiled and looked relieved

"Shouldn't he finish working?" The short woman looked at her with a frown

"Yeah she's right Lei I've got to finish this trace" Lorelei turned to the woman

"I'm Lorelei Taylor" She stuck her hand out and the woman shook her hand with a tight grip

"Lindsey Monroe" Lorelei turned back to Adam

"I just out of court and don't have a case so if you want I can take over for an hour while you have lunch" She said to Adam smiling

"Excuse me, you can't do that" Lindsey said placing her hands onto her hips. Lorelei raised her eyebrow and frowned in annoyance

"I specialized in both ballistics and trace analysis, I have been working at the crime lab for five years now and before that I graduated the top of my class at both the academy and university. I'm also a second class CSI as you are still only a first class making me your superior. I'm qualified to run that trace don't you say so?" Lindsey huffed and stormed out

"She's quite the little bitch isn't she?" Adam sighed

"Yeah she can be a bit much. Thanks Lei I owe you" He kissed her cheek and ran for pizza

As she was receiving the results of the trace Danny and Don walked in

"Hey guys"

"Hey how'd court go?" Don asked

"We won bastard isn't seeing the light of day for the rest of his miserable life"

"What do you got there?" Danny asked peering a the paper

"I have the results for little miss priss's case"

"Monroe not leave a good impression on you?" Don asked

"No she tried to say that I couldn't give Adam a break and then I told her off" Danny laughed

"I know she came into the lunchroom and ranted"

"Grrrrr what did she have to say?"

"That she just met the boss's daughter and a few other things" Don shook his head

"What kind of things Danno?" Don asked leaning on the desk

"Just that our little Lore here is a super bitch, has a superiority complex only got the job probably because Mac is her father and that she had an attitude problem"

"Oh that all?" Don said sarcastically

"Yeah with a few more curse words. That woman can rival you in the swearing department" Danny said to Lorelei. Lorelei was fuming as Adam walked into the door, he saw Lorelei and looked at Danny

"You told her what Lindsey said didn't you?"

"Yeah." Adam took the paper from Lorelei's hand and replaced her in front of Danny and Don. Lorelei took off down the hall

"Where ya goin'? Don yelled

"To find her!" Lorelei stomped off

In her mad search of the lab Lorelei ran into Stella

"Whoa where's the fire?" She asked noticing her fury

"Have to find the new girl, Monroe" Stella looked confused

"Why"

"Because she's bad mouthing me to the lab"

"Really?" Stella's eyes widened

"Yeah we had an incident over Adam"

"Over Adam? You have to tell me now"

"I offered Adam a lunch break she said I wasn't allowed to do that as if I needed her permission and then I put her in her place but that got her going to Danny about how much of a bitch I am"

Stella whistled "Just don't shoot her"

"No promises but I'll try" She nodded and left. Lorelei found Lindsey in the change room

"Monroe!" Lindsey turned to face her frowning

"If you have something to say to me then say it to me not my friends" Lindsey put her hands on her hips again

"Yeah I do have to say something. You're a bitch with an attitude problem!" By this time neither women had noticed Don and Danny sneak into the room

"Really I was going to say the same thing about you. You need to learn how things work around here-"

"What you rule the place just because Mac's your father? Is that how you got the job?" Lorelei grew furious and it showed on her face, her eyes were now blazing. Both men looked at each other knowing how their fight would end

"Listen here bitch I got this job because I have the skills and knowledge to do the job properly not because who my family is."

"What was that in the lab then? Hardly professional" Lindsey huffed

"I was putting a junior officer in her place for trying to overrule and senior officer. You need to learn the rules of this lab or else you will drown"

"Rules like what? Mess with you and get fired by Daddy"

"That's it"

Lorelei punched Lindsey before Lindsey went to claw at her. The guys tried to separate them but Lindsey had gotten free and scratched Lorelei on her arm and neck as Lorelei kicked her hip sending her right into Danny's arms. Danny pulled Lindsey back to the showers as Don pulled Lorelei out of the room.

Don pushed Lorelei into Mac's office and sat her down in a chair

"You stay here while I make sure she has left the building" Don pointed a finger at her

"Mac make sure she doesn't leave until I come back" Don walked out leaving Mac and Lorelei alone

"What happened to you?" He asked nodding toward her arm and neck

"Got into a fight" Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes

"With who and over what"

"It wasn't my fault this time, I didn't start It, ask Danny and Don they were there"

Mac looked at her sternly

"Monroe. She started saying that I wasn't qualified and that the only reason I got this job and continue to work here is because you're my father. She said it multiple ways until I punched her then she scratched me and I kicked her. That's when the guys broke us up" Lorelei bowed her head. She felt like a child once again

"Lorelei! Fighting wit ha co-worker really? I should suspend you."

"Mac!" He put his hand up to silence her

"But I will give both of you a warning this time. Next time you will be punished"

"Yes Mac" Don came in again

"Alright let's go" Lorelei got up and followed Don out to the garage.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey the site wasn't working so I decided to post to chaps at once

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY and reviews make me tingle inside

Chapter 15

Lorelei walked into the scene with Sheldon. They both found Don in the back room. Lorelei turned her head in disgust as she saw the child's body. Ever since that one case she had trouble handling cases involving children. She looked around the room then watched as Hawkes and Don talk but she couldn't hear them. It wasn't because they weren't speaking loudly enough it was because she started to visualize the young boy's death. A hand on her shoulder shook her from her reverie

"Hey you ok?" Don asked her

"Yeah fine. Let's get this done quickly the faster we find out why this happened the better" her and Hawkes went right to examining the scene

"Well we found point of origin. The electrical outlet, the screws are loose" Hawkes observe pulling them out and placing them inside an envelope. Lorelei walked over as Hawkes swabbed the trace on the outlet

"James Walker was killed and this will tell me why"

"I want to see him!" A woman stormed under the crime scene tape. Don walked over

"Miss you can't be here right now"

"M'am I'm Dr. Hawkes and this is Detective Taylor we are with the crime lab, you can't be in here but you can call me at the lab" He told her while giving her one of his cards. Don walked away and Lorelei followed

"Hey he's just trying to help, he's not trying to step on your toes." She said putting a hand on his arm

"Yeah" was all he said.

Shaking her head Lorelei went back into James Walker's room. She took pictures and looked into his life. He had multiple trophies and awards; she could see that he was a good kid. Don walked into the room

"What is it about this case that is getting to you ?" He asked

"He's ten the same age as Dash" She whispered

"Oh" He replied before he hugged her

At the lab Lorelei worked grimly wiping the soot off of everything she had collected from James walker's room. Again like magic Don and Hawkes walked in when she was almost finished

"I tracked down James Walker's internet records. Guess what he was doing five minutes after someone called in the fire?" Don asked

"Playing chess" Don looked amazed

"How did you do that?" Hawkes smiled and pointed down at the evidence

"Plaque and board" He answered for her

"How do you leave a ten year-old at home?" Don asked moving to her other side

"Mom had to work" Hawkes said looking at the evidence along side Lorelei

"Kids don't even have to look for trouble now" Don said playing with a chess piece

"James was probably lost in his chess game" Lorelei said

"Smoke inhalation creeps up on you and about the time you realize it its too late, asphyxiation" Hawkes stated

"Don do you know who he was online with? Maybe that will help us"

"I'm working on it"

"Let us know when you find it out" Hawkes turned to Lorelei

"Mrs. Walker called she's cleaning out the apartment for stuff to bring to her boyfriend's. I thought we should be there when she does" Lorelei nodded

"Yeah let's go"

They stood in James' room as Mrs. Walker looked over all of her son's ruined stuff. Once again Lorelei dazed off imaging James at his computer moving pieces of his chess bard around to match the game he was playing on the computer. She snapped out of it when Mrs. Walker collapsed onto her boyfriend crying for her son back. Lorelei barley held the tears back.

When Mrs. Walker was dragged out of the apartment Lorelei turned to Hawkes

"Sheldon we need to find this monster." He nodded

"We need to do it for her or else she might still think she's to blame for James' death" Lorelei shook her head wiping the tear off her face

"No matter what we do she's always going to blame herself for his death. She'll picture him doing everyday things around the house and breakdown almost every night"

"You talk like you have experience" Hawkes looked confused

"No just seen it a lot" Lorelei walked hurriedly back to the lab as Hawkes went to check out a lead.

Lorelei was splashing her face with cold water as Don walked into the change room

"Hey I found out who was online with James while the fire started. Nina, Mr. Robertson's daughter. Hawkes has her laptop and is working on it in the AV lab"

Lorelei patted her face dry and started walking out. Don grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Hey what is going on with you? Hawkes told me you spaced out then started crying when you two chaperoned Mrs. Walker in the apartment" Lorelei looked up at Don helplessly

"I keep seeing him. I keep visualizing James Walker dieing over and over again. Then I picture Dash" Lorelei started to cry over again as Don brought her close, stroking her hair.

"Hey now sssssssssssssssssssh. Calm down you saved Dash he's living a long, good life." Lorelei nodded her head stopping her crying. Don wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed the top of her head

"Go help Hawkes with the computer. It will help distract you" Lorelei nodded then left to find Hawkes.

Lorelei sat behind Hawkes watching as the chess game played on the monitors. Lorelei shook her head

"Sheldon you saw Nina playing against her father at the park right?" Hawkes jumped and turned around

"When did you get here? Yes I did"

"Was she developed enough to know all of these moves? Was she winning when you saw her?" Sheldon shook his head

"No I helped her move her knight. She actually looked like she was just learning how to play"

"It was Robinson" Lorelei got up and headed towards the door, noticing Hawkes wasn't with her she went back into the lab

"You coming?" She asked looking at him

"Where to?"

"For a walk in the park" He smiled as he followed her out to her car

Walking through the park they spotted Mr. Robinson playing chess against another man

"There he is" Lorelei pointed to the last table

"Same table as last time" Hawkes walked up to the table first watching his technique. Once the man was beat by Mr. Robinson Hawkes showed his badge and slid into place

"So you're telling me that you know what happened?" Mr. Robinson asked while moving his chess piece

"I know it wasn't Karen Walker's fault." Hawkes kept direct eye contact with Robinson as he played

"And I know it wasn't mine either." Hawkes moved again

"You've been saying it all along haven't you" Lorelei butted in

"You know what's best about being new, is that you're thorough. You studying every angle like you're trying to sacrifice your bishop for position. You didn't know how quietly James played" Hawkes started to make Robinson sweat

"You didn't hear James playing when you set the fire did you? You used a potato chip bag to start the fire." Lorelei said glaring at him. She let Hawkes take over

"You ate a few potato chips before that what led us here. But you get nervous when doing something for the first time. Me I can't eat when I'm nervous some people can't help themselves." Lorelei got ready to chase him if he ran. Robinson looked like a runner to her

"I found the same potato chip trace on your daughter's computer at the same time as James when you got back to the apartment. I pulled male epithelial from Nina's laptop. I also found blood on the side of the computer that shared common alleles with the male DNA. You tried to get back in time but you were too late."

Lorelei stopped listening to Hawkes mentally tearing down Mr. Robinson. She looked over at the playground where she saw kids out for lunch playing. She sighed as she looked back to the men Robinson was shaking his head slowly

"I kept asking, Karen move in with me we're a family but she wasn't sure. So I thought if she can't stay in her apartment. It was supposed to be a little electrical fire"

Hawkes leaned in

"It's your move"

Robinson knocked his chess piece down and stood up. He put his hands behind his back. Lorelei cuffed him and took him into the precinct. Hawkes and Lorelei walked him into where Don sat and the Lorelei left.

As the children ran out of the school Lorelei stood next to a large tree as she watched the children play. A tear ran down her face as she watched a little boy with dark hair play soccer with a group of his friends. He was laughing and smiling as he kicked the ball, she smiled as he ran to his friend to steal the ball. Lorelei wiped the tear off of her face as the ball came rolling to her. She picked it up at her feet and held it out to the dark haired boy

"Thanks" He smiled up at her as he took the ball from her and ran back to his friends. Shaking her head Lorelei walked back to her car.

"Lorelei?" She turned to see a blonde woman in her early thirties waved her over. Smiling she walked over to her.

"Hi Beverly." The blonde woman smiled and hugged her

"Lorelei it's been a long time" Lorelei nodded

"It has"

"Maybe we should get together for lunch sometime, when you're not overly busy saving the city" She smiled warmly at Lorelei

"Yeah I'd like that. How is Howard and Dash?" The woman laughed a bit

"Howard is being Howard, still teaching at the high school and Dash he's good, getting really good at sports. Any sport you put him in he excels at, it's amazing." The woman looked at the ground

"He's been asking about you" Lorelei just nodded

"Thank you" The woman whispered with tears in her eyes

"You've thanked me enough"

"Beverly!" A man in a suit jogged up to the women. When he saw Lorelei he stopped

"Lorelei? Nice to see you again"

"You to Howard."

"Dad!" The boy started to run towards them

"I've got to go" Lorelei started walking back to her car before the son reached them. She got into her car and drove away with the happy family in her rear-view mirror.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry I forgot my laptop so I'm just starting to write again. Hope you all like this chapter:) it's more of Danny and Lorelei bonding. Don't worry there will be loads of Don and Lorelei in the next chapter

Chapter 16

When Lorelei woke up it was late in the morning. Today was her first day off in three weeks and she intended to enjoy every minute of it. Getting up Lorelei walked into the living room and turned on the stereo. As Bon Jovi poured out of the speakers Lorelei danced around the kitchen making herself a pancake breakfast complete with a large glass of chocolate milk.

"I'm so glad that the one food I can make without causing a fire is one of the best meals ever. Now time for a long relaxing bath." Lorelei said to herself as she put the dishes in the sink and bounced to the bathroom.

She sighed happily as the bubbles coated her body sending a wave of vanilla fragrance into her nostrils. Lorelei was sent into a daze of relaxation, she felt like nothing could ruin her day now.

"I wanna love like Johnny and June, rings of fire burning with you. I wanna walk the line walk the line" Lorelei groaned as her phone sang for her to answer. Pulling herself over the side of the side of the tub Lorelei grabbed her phone and flipped it open

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone while sliding back into her bubbly heaven

"Lore you have got to come in" Lorelei shook her head

"Don darling do you understand the meaning of a day off?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts call Danny" Don chuckled

"Talking about Danny, he's trapped in a panic room"

"Your joking" Lorelei tried not to laugh

"Are you laughing?"

"No of course not."

"You're going to hell for laughing at Danny" Lorelei scoffed

"You were chuckling so you're coming down with me. Give me ten minutes to shower then text me the location."

"See you then" Lorelei snapped her phone shut and threw it back onto her heap of dirty clothes.

"So much for a day off" Lorelei grumbled as she unplugged the bath and turned on the shower.

Twenty minutes later Lorelei walked up to where Don was talking to another man. He turned toward her

"Lorelei this is the technician, Jerry Gordon. Mr. Gordon this is Detective Taylor" Lorelei shook the man's hand then turned to Don

"Where's Danny?"

"Right both of you follow me."

Once they had reached the house of Mr. Hunter Lorelei spotted Stella talking to Danny who was on a monitor which was built into the wall.

"Danny I leave you alone for a couple hours and look what you get yourself into" Lorelei shook her head

"Hey believe me I would prefer if you were in here with me."

"This is Jerry Gordon the tech who built the panic room" Don Cut in

"Hallelujah" Danny sang swinging his arms out

"Unfortunately the only way to get in is to cut through the door."

"How long is that going to take?" Stella asked worried about the evidence

"13 hours minimum" Danny's arms and face fell

"Whoa 13 hours?"

"Yeah and I'm going to have to shut off his power to do it to. It might get a little toasty in there I suggest you conserve your oxygen" Jerry said pointing to the ceiling then to the monitor

"Danny you have got to start processing that scene" Stella ordered

"With what I don't have a kit"

"I know you're going to have to improvise, you heard what Jerry said it's going to get hot in there and it might destroy evidence. We can't let this killer have a head start"

Lorelei stepped up

"Come on Danno it will be like you're a boy scout all over again" She joked trying to lighten the mood

"I never was a boy scout." He went to work looking around the metal room for any evidence

Lorelei looked at Stella "Now what do we do?"

"We look for anything that suggests the killer was out here and how he or she got in. Also watch the housekeeper she's on my list" Lorelei nodded her head

"I'll call Dr. Pinto and get him to call Danny. Instruct him through an autopsy"

Stella nodded good idea I'll check the door and any windows for evidence" Lorelei flipped open her phone and dialled the number

"Dr. Marty Pinto, doctor of love" Lorelei smiled

"How'd you know it was me?" He laughed

"A new invention, caller ID it's amazing I suggest you get it. What do you need hot stuff?"

"I need you to call Danny and guide him through an autopsy"

"Why don't you just bring the body in and I'll do it. I am better in person"

"I'm sure you are. Danny's trapped in a panic room with the body. It will take 13 hours to get them out and the heat will destroy evidence before then."

"Alright then anything for you. You know we could always get together and I can show you my-"

"Goodbye" Lorelei shut the phone then walked over to Stella "Anything?"

"No but I still have some windows left. Go check his desk will you?"

"Yeah no problem."

Lorelei walked over to a large mahogany desk. She opened the drawers shifting through each one carefully. Nothing wild and unexpected popped out, not until she opened the last drawer. For a guy who was a clean, control freak his last drawer that held all his papers was a mess. Lorelei read each paper and found his will in the middle of the pile.

"Hey Stella, Don come here" She called out

"What is it?" Stella asked

"Guess who Hunter left most of his estate to. His housekeeper Linda Cortez"

"How much?" Don asked before she handed him the papers. He whistled

"40 million that's a lot just to give to your maid." He stated

"Looks like we have to have a little chat with Linda" Stella said

"I'll keep looking around while you two interview her"

Lorelei walked around the room keeping eyes open and her senses sharp. After finding nothing else that would help Lorelei walked up to Stella who was telling Danny what to do through the monitor.

"Pen ink will work great" Stella stated

"What's going on?"

"Danny is getting prints off of the knife and now is getting elimination sample from the Vic." Lorelei nodded her head and watched as Danny rubbed the broken pen on a CD case

"Look at you Danny, you're like MacGyver only younger and speak with a New York accent"

"That is enough from you peanut gallery" Danny said while picking up the knife and comparing the prints

"Well Mrs. MacGyver get your camera ready cause we have a foreign print "Stella and Lorelei smiled at each other as she took a picture

"Perfect" Lorelei said in a funny accent

"I'll take that" Stella took the camera and plugged it into a metallic laptop leaving Lorelei talking to Danny

"So anything interesting happen today?" She tried to make conversation

"You mean other than being trapped in a big metal box not really" He shrugged

"Not really?" Her eyebrow shot up and Danny bowed his head

"Louie called me"

"Wow isn't this the first time in like-"

"2 years? Yeah some brother"

"Are you going to call him back?"

"I might"

"I have a hit" Stella spoke up

"Nice" Danny said relived to have a suspect and a way from that conversation

"It's Roger Hagler"

"Know where to find him?" Danny asked trying to get a better look from the monitor

"Yeah downstairs" Stella turned around

"What?" Danny scratched his head

"He was Hunter's body guard" Lorelei answered. Stella rushed downstairs leaving Danny and Lorelei alone again. Danny went and laid down on Hunter's bed

"I need to get outta here"

"Just don't think about being trapped, think of it as a contest. Who can stay in the creepy panic room the longest. Something tells me you're gonna win"

"And what do I win?"

"Maybe a date with yours truly" She laughed

"What about Montana can I win her too?" Lorelei scoffed

"Danny please tell me you don't have the hots for Laura Ingle" Danny laughed

"You two still not getting along?"

"No things have been even worse since I kicked her ass" Danny sat up and looked at her through the little screen

"You think you won?"

"Hells yeah I gave her a big ass bruise on her face and on her hip. All I got was a scratch on my face and chest. Come on who scratches really?"

"Girls do that's the whole reason behind the saying 'cat fight'"

"Ha Ha" Lorelei laughed sarcastically

"Wasn't it your day off today?"

"Yeah I was in a nice bubble bath when Don called me in. Told me you got stuck in a panic room" Danny got up and looked at her suspiciously

"You laughed didn't you?" Lorelei put a fake shocked face on

"No."

"Liar" He said while flapping his shirt open, she nodded

"Yeah. Getting a little hot Danny?" He nodded

"I'm going to go splash some water on my face."

Lorelei pulled up a big chair to the door as Don walked in

"Comfy?" He asked

"Yeah"

"You know you can go home now. I thought that they would need you but it's all Danny today"

"Who would keep Danny company? Leave him by himself I don't think so. I have to keep him sane"

"Alright I'm going down to talk to Stell" Lorelei looked into the room when she heard a phone ringing

"Danny!"

"What?" He called back form the washroom

"Your phone is ringing!"

"No need to yell" He said as he walked into the room and grabbed the phone. He sat on the bed with the phone in his hands

"Aren't ya going to get that?" She asked tilting her head

"No it's just Louie. I've had enough problems today"

He set the phone nest to him and started looking in a drawer beside the bed. Lorelei noticed how quite he got as he read the papers he held on to. Lorelei got up and started stroking the image on Danny's back with her finger

"You can't feel it but I'm stroking your back." Danny chuckled and put the papers back into the drawer

"Comforting"

"I though so"

Jerry the technician looked up at the pair bantering "You two remind me of my girlfriend and me. A real cute couple."

"We're not together" The said in unison

"Why not? From what I've seen you would be great together" Lorelei smiled knowing how to cheer Danny up

"He couldn't handle me" She smiled waiting for him to take the bait. He stood up and walked to the monitor placing his hands on either side of the camera

"Please I could do more than handle you little girl. In fact I'm too much man for you"

"Ha I eat men like you for breakfast" She could see the sweat dripping down his body imagining how hot it was in there now. He smiled

"If I remember correctly at one time you did eat me up" Lorelei's mouth dropped open and she blushed a deep red. She hit the wooden panel wall as if it were his chest

"I can't believe you just said that" He started laughing and took off his shirt leaving him in a white wife beater

"Getting too hot for you Danny?" She smirked as he picked up the Vic's shirt and started to examine it

"Shut up. I think I found something"

"I'm back!" Stella walked back into the room she looked at Lorelei who was standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips

"Did I miss something?" Lorelei shook her head

"I found some sort of trace of the vic's shirt. Looks like could be from a scuffle"

"Alright look around. Improvise" Stella urged

"Improvise, the word of the day" He uttered before going into the back of the room. Danny came out holding a few chemical bottles

"Why does he have all those chemicals?" Lorelei asked as she watched her friend work

"I don't know but there is loads more from where this came from" Again he walked into the back

"Oh my" Danny said. Stella and Lorelei looked at each other than back at the screen

"What is it?" Stella asked curiously. Danny walked out holding a jar filled with a green liquid and something small floating in it. Stella squinted her eyes

"Is that an ear?" She asked grossed out

"Yeah it belonged to his brother Joshua. Kidnappers sent his ear back for proof of life. Parents paid the ransom and they still killed the kid." Danny put the jar down

"That's my cue to leave. I have to go to the washroom .Stella you want a coffee?" She nodded her head

"Yeah coffee would be great" Lorelei smiled and pointed to Danny

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere Danny"

"Ha Ha look who's trying to be a comedian today"

Lorelei walked down stairs and found Don sitting with the housekeeper and the body guard. She walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders

"You want a coffee?" She asked leaning down, putting her head next to his

"Sounds good. Can I get a muffin too?" He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling

"I'll see what I can do. The cashier doesn't like as much as she does you." She started walking away. Don turned around in his seat

"Maybe if you flirt with her you might get something" He called out, she turned and laughed before walking out of the huge house

At Starbuck's Lorelei stood in line after visiting the little girl's room. She noticed that the red head that Don always flirted with was working today and seemed to be looking for someone in particular. When she stepped up the woman smiled at her

"Welcome what can I get you?"

"Hi. Can I get 4 coffee and 4 muffins" The red head kept smiling. Lorelei watched as she got everything ready and took the money from her.

'How can she smile that long?' She wondered amazed that the woman was still holding the large grin

"Your friends with Detective Flack right?" Lorelei smiled

"Yeah roommates actually" The woman handed her the muffins

"Do you think he'll be coming in today?" She asked hopeful

"Actually I'm getting one for him now but if we need anymore I'll be sure to send him"

"Thank you and have a nice day"

Lorelei shook her head as she went to pick up the coffee from the end of the counter. Walking out she did all she could to hold in her laugh until she got out of sight.

Re-entering the house Lorelei looked around for Don and saw him still sitting in the tacky, flower print chair he was sitting in before. She stood in front of him and handed him the coffee

"You did a number on that poor cashier. She's been looking for you all day and when I told her I was picking up your coffee she looked like I broke her heart." Don shrugged as he took his muffin from her

"I tend to have that affect on women"

"What is with you men today?" She left him with the suspects and returned to Stella and Danny, only to find Stella had left again She set the stuff down on a table and brought Jerry a cup and a muffin

"Thank you" Jerry said before taking a sip

"Awe that's just cruel Lore. Bringing everyone food while I'm in here with nothing?"

"Danny I will take you out to dinner if you stop bitching." She sat down in the chair again

"Deal"

"Where did Stella go?" She took a bite of muffin

"I found nicotine on the shirt and Stella went to question the Doctor" Lorelei nodded eating another bite. Danny's phone started to ring again

"Uhhhhh Danny just answer the damn phone already. He's called you like ten times since I've been here"

Danny didn't reply he just held the phone and stared at the body. His phone rang again this time he answered

"I have a degrading body, and blood that's clotting"

"So maybe he killed himself"

"And dead"

Lorelei watched as Danny hung up the phone

"Obviously not Louie." She said

"It was Stella, she said that Linda Cortez was a smoker and someone swapped his anti-depressants for placebos"

"Did Danny fill you in?" Stella stepped up behind her

"Yeah. We liking Cortez for this?"

"I'm thinking so" Jerry stopped his drill and looked through the hole

"Hello there" He said to Danny on the other side

"You look beautiful" Danny said looking through

"A few more of these and I can cut the door"

"A few more?" Danny started to panic

"Hey Danny stay with me. Remember that blue trace we found earlier? Send it through"

Don joined them "Making any progress?" He asked looking at Danny

"Yeah I'm a crime stopper. Ya mind going to get me a slice with extra pepperoni. Just fold it up and slide it through" He joked glad to see a new face

"That's no way to treat good pizza Messer" Lorelei shook her head at the men as Stella worked on the blue trace

"So the alibis?" Lorelei looked at Don

"Hagler and Penn both check out. What you got there Stell?"

"Surfactant/Hypochlorite"

"And those with only a high school diploma?" Don looked at them both

"Soap and bleach" Stella answered. Lorelei put a hand on Don's shoulder

"Don't worry I won't make fun of you this time" He put his had over his heart

"Gee thanks"

"I'm taking Don now. We have to find the laundry detergent"

"Alright text me when you got it"

Danny walked back to the camera after his phone went off

"Don went after Linda Cortez. Stella says she was trying to wash her uniform which had blood on it when Jerry cut the power. They both went back to the lab"

"Look another hole. You're getting close to freedom"

"Hey I found something. It's a second blood donor"

"I'll call Stella…..Stella, Danny found a second donor of blood on the floor. If Cortez doesn't have a cut on her than she might be getting off"

"Good work Danny" Lorelei leant against the door watching Jerry work

"Lore"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Thanks for sticking with me"

"No problem. I expect it form you once I locked myself into a panic room" He laughed

"You plan on doing this?"

"Yeah. What can I say you make it look good"

Lorelei noticed once Danny mentioned Stella having a suspect that Jerry went for his phone. She went to look at the books on the self to try to rid herself of boredom. Her body went stiff as she felt a gun barrel on her back and a hand on her mouth

"Don't say a word and walk into the room" Jerry ordered as he took her gun off of her hip and threw it across the room. Jerry entered the code and opened the door

"Jerry man about time." Danny stopped when he saw Jerry holding a gun to Lorelei's side

"Whoa Jerry what are ya doin man?"

"I want you to call your partner and tell her to let Linda go or I put a bullet in her" He pushed the gun into Lorelei's side

"What it was you the whole time? You could have opened this door right? Tell me did he fight back is that what happened" Danny was trying to draw Jerry's attention away from Lorelei

"I'll tell you that wack job wanted to kill himself for years. When it came time he couldn't do it"

"Put the gun down Jerry!"

"Make the call! Do it! Do it now! Where's your partner now huh?"

"The partner is right here!" Stella yelled causing him to turn around quickly, loosening his grip on Lorelei. She shot out of his grasp and ran into Danny's arms while Stella and Don shot at Jerry before he pulled the trigger, hitting his arm.

Once Danny pull his jacket on Don and Lorelei started walking

"Hey can I use your phone?" Danny asked Lorelei

"You calling Louie?" she waved the phone in front of him before pulling it back

"Yeah" she gave him her phone

"Just give it to me later"

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry it's been so long. I've been having a bad case of CSI writer's block so I tried on a twilight fic but I'm back. Hope y'all like it. Remember I'm a review whore I need them to survive.

Chapter 17

Lorelei was walking down the hall towards the living room while sliding her last earring into her ear. She smiled as she watched Don spread out on the deep red couch, drinking a beer and watching the basketball game.

"So am I looking good or what?"

Don turned his head and tried to keep his mouth from dropping opening. She looked gorgeous in her dress, sure he had seen her dressed up before but something about her standing there took his breath away. Don suddenly became jealous that he wasn't going with her on his arm, instead he got to sit alone in their apartment drinking unsatisfying beer. His eyes started down at her feet where the slit in front travelled up above her knee, his eyes then went to where the beads circled her waist, and finally he ended up staring at her deep V-neck line which gave a small taste of what was under it. Lorelei raised an eyebrow and laughed

"Wow guess I look real good cuz your drooling. Just a bit right here" She tapped the corner of her mouth while smiling. Don glared and stood up

"Don't you think that dress is a little inappropriate. You're going to a fundraiser with your dad. I think he's going to send you right back to change once he sees you" Don smugly crossed his arms as there was a knock at the door. Lorelei walked over to answer the door

"I don't know how he always gets up here without buzzing. It's bugging me." She threw open the door

"Hi dad" Mac walked passed her

"Hello Lorelei" He looked at her then looked over at Don, who smiled and waited

"Lorelei…" Don's grin grew "You look beautiful, just like your mother at your age" Don's smile fell and Lorelei's grew

"Thanks Dad. See Don he thinks I look pretty"

"But…but.. She…it has..revealing..guys are.." Don stuttered pointing to his chest

"Goodnight Don, don't wait up" Lorelei waved as she walked out

At the fundraiser Mac dragged Lorelei around the room, showing her off to all that he talked to. As they stood at the bar taking a breather from all of the drunken rich people of New York, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair walked up to them.

"Mac Taylor, it's been a long time." The man shook Mac's hand

"Red it's nice to see you again." The man then looked over at Lorelei and nudged Mac

"Mac you old dog you, going after the young ones. Can't be hard with all of the stories we have." He laughed.

"No Red this is my daughter Lorelei. Lorelei this is Red Thackson, I served with him in the Marines." Lorelei smiled and shook the man's hand

"Oh I see. You're quite beautiful, must come from your mother" He laughed again causing the amber liquid in his glass to splash.

"Oops I'm-" Mac's phone rang. Lorelei put her head back and thank the heavens

"Sorry Red but we have to go." Mac took Lorelei by the arm and went to his car

"What's going on?" Lorelei asked as she opened her door

"Danny found a body on the subway tracks"

Once at the subway entrance Mac and Lorelei climbed out of Mac's SUV and went to the trunk. Mac popped open the door, grabbed a kit and walked down the stairs. Lorelei grabbed his extra kit than ran to catch up to him. When she reached the scene she heard Danny talking to Mac

"Oh really, did you have a hot date to this fundraiser?" He asked as Mac bent down to look at the body

"You can determine that" Lorelei replied as she walked up and placed her kit on the ground. She could feel his eyes roam her body as she went into the kit to grab gloves.

"Meh I've seen better, like Montana bet she could pull of that dress. What are doing down here without a jacket?" Danny tried to rile her up then started to pull off his coat

"I forgot it at the apartment. Thank you Danny" She slipped her arms through his long, tan jacket. The sleeves fell down past her hands so she rolled them up to her forearm.

"What did I miss?" She asked looking around

"Student from Chelsea University, we have his ID with address and found steel dust in his nostrils and rust coloured trace on his clothes. " Mac summed up as he looked at the train in a slight daze

"This kid was subway surfing and he never made it out of the tube" Mac stated as he looked at the young CSIs. He looked at Lorelei

"Lorelei I'm going to ask you to go home and wait for another call to come in" Lorelei scrunched her nose and glared at him

"Why I'm here I might as well work this case" Mac sighed

"Lindsey is on her way and it hasn't been long enough where you two can work together yet" Lorelei huffed then stripped Danny's jacket off

"Fine, give her the case, I'll just go home and wait by the phone like the loyal dog I am"

She stormed off leaving his kit there. Danny looked over at Mac

"So was your night going good before this?" Mac gave him a quick look

"Yeah it was."

Lorelei emerged from the subway just in time to pass her favourite person, Lindsey Monroe. Lindsey stopped and looked Lorelei up and down, as Lorelei returned the favour

"Nice dress. Did the give it to you half off for the huge piece missing or did you take the scissors to it yourself" Lindsey said as she tsked. Lorelei smiled

"Thanks you too, Did you get that dress in grade 10 because it's way too small for you now. Might want to hold it up, what boobs you have are about to pop out" Lindsey huffed and walked past her

"Whore" She said as she got to the stairs

"Slut!" Lorelei called down. She shook her head as she hailed a cab

As she opened the door Lorelei began to rant to unsuspecting Don who was still sitting on the couch.

"That stupid bitch just swoops in and takes my case? Who the hell does she think she is? Oh and what nerve she has, dude she called me the whore. Yeah me oh I can't wait to have one chance to beat her to a pulp again. One shot that's all I'll need."

Don stood up, went to the fridge to get her a beer and went over to where she was and gave her the beer

"Bad night?"

"Yeah" He took her by the hand and dragged her over to the couch. He sat behind her with his hands starting to rub her shoulders

"Tell me all about it" Lorelei sighed blissfully as his strong hands worked out the tension.

"At the fundraiser I had every old man come up to me and hit on me then offer their son to date me. Then Mac and I got called out, Danny told me Lindsey would look better in this dress than I do. Then after I looked at the body Mac told me to go home and wait by the phone because Lindsey was going to work that case even though I was there and she wasn't. Then on my way out I see the little tramp, her boobs were falling out of her dress and she had the audacity to call me the whore. That feels heavenly" She sunk into his hold a little more.

Don chuckled and leaned his lips over to her ear

"Danny is blind because I can't imagine Lindsey looking any better than you in that dress cuz it's taking all of my strength not to rip it off you right now. Why don't you just relax"

Lorelei shivered as she felt his breath touch her skin. His hand from rubbing her shoulder down to glide across her bare thigh. Coming to her sense quick Lorelei jumped from his grasp and turned to face him so fast that she almost fell. She pointed a finger at him

"No. We can't do this" Don got up

"No you stay over there, where I can't feel you" Don put his hands up in surrender

"Ok. Why can't we do this? We're adults, adults that are attracted to each other" She looked at him like he was crazy

"We are friends, have been since forever. It would be awkward to have sex…again" He smiled at her

"Exactly why it wouldn't be weird. We know that no matter what we will be friends…besties" Lorelei laughed

"Did you just say besties?" Don walked closer

"Got you to smiled didn't it." Lorelei looked up and saw something in his eyes that she missed before. Her smile turned into a worried frown. She took her fingers and brushed his hairline.

"What's wrong?" Don stood back

"Why do you thin something's wrong? Just because I want to have sex with you? New flash I always want sex even when I'm happy" He defended himself

"Don it's me you're talking to" He sighed

"My last case. It was a young couple, killed for a few bucks. They were in love and going to get married. I looked in their apartment and I saw who they were, they were great together, they each other little notes on the mirrors. I just thought if I would ever feel loved that much, I just want to feel loved right now" Lorelei smiled

"I do love you, Don and you have so many people around you that love you too. Just open your eyes and see that" He begged her with this eyes, she saw the same desperation that she had months ago

Lorelei closed the space between them. She took his rough hand and put it onto her hip and pulled him close by his light blue button up he was wearing. Don responded by tightening his grip on her waist and pushing his lips to meet hers. His kisses were slow and needy, Lorelei could feel the detail he was putting into his movements.

Lorelei pushed away and held his hand. She winked at him and pulled him towards the bedroom while undoing her hair with her free hand.

After their busy night Lorelei woke up first, still in the daze she had from last night she kissed his chest then slid out of bed to get ready for the day. Lorelei took her lipstick and wrote a quick little note on the mirror

"Gone to meet Aiden, relax, love you" Lorelei repeated, nodded than headed out to the little café they always go to.

Lorelei sat down in the chair that sat in front of Aiden

"I had sex with him again" She blurted out. Aiden laughed

"Don? Again? I'm starting to think that you took his mother's advice" She stirred her coffee

"No he wanted it, I wanted it so we did it, loved it and now I'm here with you. Speaking of you I miss you, the new girl is a massive bitch" Aiden smiled over at her

"Really? I feel loved"

"Yeah. How is the hot doctor Dane?" Lorelei took a sip of her water

"He asked me to move in and he met daddy last night." Lorelei's mouth fell open in shock

"What? How did it go? What did you say?" Aiden folded her arms on the table and leaned in

"Dad loved him says if I don't marry him I'm an idiot. Dane said that he liked dad. Could see himself spending every other Sunday with him." Aiden held in a squeal

"And the move in?" Lorelei leaned in eager to hear of her friends happiness

"I said yes, so we are looking for a place big enough for all of our stuff. Lorelei I'm really happy …..but there is something that is bothering me" Lorelei reached her hand across the table and held Aiden's

"What's wrong?"

"It's Pratt. He's been quiet, a little to quiet. Can you check the assault reports for me? Just check to see if any women have come forward about being raped."

"Yeah I can do that for you. If you name your first kid after me of course" The pair laughed and ordered breakfast


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. Thank you to all of you that have been reading my story, it makes me feel all warm inside when I see the hits. Lots of drama and tears for you

Same disclaimer as all chapters before I only own Lorelei

Chapter 18

The past few months had been amazingly easy for Lorelei. All of her cases were almost open and close, her personal life had become less complicated which was a miracle by itself.

Lorelei was holding two coffees as she walked down the hall towards her father's office. She walked in with a wide smile on her face. She handed him the coffee and sipped on hers

"You must love today. It's Marine day in the park. Thought you would have been down there making sure that they were doing everything perfectly." Mac smiled as he took a drink from his cup

"I have to work. Maybe you should go try it." Lorelei put a hand over her heart

"Ouch Mac that hurts but I will leave you to your thoughts" Lorelei skipped out of his office and into the break room to find Danny and Adam.

"Hello boys. Danny have you heard form Aiden? I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning but no answer." The New Yorker shook his head

"Nah but we are having dinner together soon, this weekend she's letting me meet the boyfriend"

Lorelei smiled at him while taking a seat next Adam

"You'll love him because I do, he's perfect for her." Lorelei snaked her arm around Adam's shoulders

"So Adam wanna take me to dinner tonight?" Danny laughed

"Ah….Um… sure?" Adam watched her trying to figure out the answer she wanted

"Adam be more confident take charge say yes I will give you the most amazing night of your life." Adam looked confused

"You want me to be like Danny?" Lorelei busted out laughing

"I said confident not arrogant and obnoxious"

"Hay! I'll have you-" Danny was cut off by his phone

"Your lucky I have a call" Danny pointed at her before running out of the room.

"Now it's just the two of us" Lorelei's phone went off

"Maybe not. See ya later Adam" she kissed his cheek and ran off to find Stella

(I know Lindsey is supposed to work with Hawkes and Stella but I don't like Lorelei better so I gave her all of Lindsey's lines)

"Hey where are we going?" Lorelei asked as she caught up with Hawkes

"Burn victim, found in a car down an ally. Stella is already there"

Once they crossed the yellow tape Stella stood up from the other side of the destroyed car

"What do we have?" Hawkes asked snapping on his gloves

"Suds, charred mess and this" everyone looked inside to see a skeleton lying on the seats.

"Think it's a torch job?" Lorelei asked bending into the car

"The fire burned fast and hot."

"There is no water or extinguisher residue. Why didn't the fire department put it out?"

"No need the windows weren't open enough to sustain the flame, the fire put itself out. The burns are contained in the front of the seat. The rest of the vehicle just has surface charring"

Lorelei starred at the body tilting her head. For some odd reason she felt a pang in her heart but shook it off and stood up.

"This wasn't about touching a car-"

"It was about hiding the body" Lorelei finished Stella's thought while snapping a few pictures.

Hawkes walked up to the pair "I found out the registered owner is a Charles Wright"

"Time to find out why someone would burn Mr. Wright" Stella shook her head

"Hawkes take the body back and wait for the autopsy. Lorelei you're working on the car, process this baby inside and out. Let's get it towed to the lab" Stella ordered before walking off to order a tow truck

Hawkes came to stand next to Lorelei "Hawkes is it just me or is there something off about this body?" He nodded his head

"I felt that too." Lorelei scoped out the ally way checking for any clues to help their case

"Let's go kid. I'm going with the truck driver you take the car and meet us at the garage back at the lab"

"Aye aye captain"

While she was driving Lorelei heard her phone ring. She hit the speaker button and continued driving

"Yes?"

"Lore its Don"

"I know who you are. What's up?"

"It's Mac you might want to check up on him. We had a Marine dead in the park today" Lorelei nodded while turning

"Ok I will do. I'm already at the lab Don got to go" she hung up on him and jumped out of the car.

Right away Lorelei went to work taking pictures, dusting for prints looking for anything in the charred mess. Lorelei smiled as she found an ear print on the window of the car. Looking down at the door she noticed something off about the arm. There was an indentation. Quickly Lorelei made the moulding paste and slathered it onto the arm. Letting it dry she delivered the ear print to Stella then went back to peel the mould off. The marks were made by teeth someone bit the arm. This woman fought to stay alive.

Hearing her phone ring she answered it

"Hey Stella"

"Lore Hawkes found something, are you finished?"

"Yeah and I found something to so don't go favouring him. I'll be right there just clean up here and meet you in the lab"

After cleaning up Lorelei flipped open her phone and called Aiden again

"Aiden darling you're giving me a complex, I know dinner last night wasn't that bad. Ok so my duck joke was horrible but that is no reason to avoid your bestfriend. Call me back I will be sitting by the phone"

She hung up and saw through the glass that not just Stella and Hawkes were there but everyone had their heads down looking like they were about to cry, Danny was actually letting a few tears go. Lorelei became worried and rushed in.

The sight on the walls made Lorelei want to vomit, Aiden's pictures were hanging up and her face was moulded onto the skeleton. Lorelei looked at everyone before fighting back the tears, she pointed at the picture of Aiden

"No, no, NO! It's not her! I had dinner with her last night! It's not possible!"

Hawkes looked at her sadly "I did it over ten times. It's her Lore"

She looked at Mac for a confirmation, he nodded his head and she broke down. Her knees gave out as Don caught her, he held her as she started to cry.

"I should go talk to her father" Mac said getting ready to leave

"NO." he turned to Lorelei

"I should do it. I was her bestfriend. I'll talk to Dane to."

Lorelei walked out of the lab and steered for the change room. She walked in and paced thinking about how this could have happened to her dear friend. Growing more and more angry Lorelei snapped. She started punching the locker closest to her, never feeling the pain she just kept smashing her fist into the metal, scraping the skin off of her hand. The tears leaked out as she beat the pain away. She screamed as she slid down the lockers. She buried her head into her needs covering it with her arms.

Adam walked into the change room to go the washroom but instead stopped as he found Lorelei curled up against a mangled locker. He pulled out his phone and called Don before sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

When Don busted into the room Adam got up, patted his shoulder and left, wiping tears from his eyes. Don slowly sat on the bench in front of her and just watched. He stroked her hair to let her know he was there.

Exhausted Lorelei lifted her head to reveal a site that broke Don's heart. She had bloodshot eyes, a wet face with make-up running down, and a bloody, grotesque hand. Don held open his arms for her to climb in. He whispered comforting words as she rested in his lap. Carefully he lifted her hand to examine it, he looked at the locker and back at her hand

"What did the locker do to you?" she looked at him

"It was just there, with no feelings, I was jealous"

"You were jealous of a locker?"

"Yup" she answered as if it were something anyone and everyone would do

"So you beat it up?"

"Yup" she answered again.

Standing up she kissed his forehead "Thanks babe. Now I have to go find the bastard that did this so I can giver her dad and Dane some closure before I rip their hearts out."

"You think Mac is going to let you continue working on the case"

"I'm not leaving and he can't make me. Not this time" she had a fierce determination.

She walked out after cleaning up and composing herself. She walked into the lab Adam was working at, without a word she went in kissed his cheek, hugged him and left.

She completed her work at trace and went to find Hawkes but bumped into Mac instead

"What's that?" Mac asked holding his out for the file

"Trace results from the car."

"You think your still working the case" With a wall of calm, cool steel attitude Lorelei looked at Mac

"I am working on this case. I had my breakdown and I'm now ready to find this guy by the book. I don't care what you say but I need to work on this case Mac" Mac watched as she kept her composure and steel stare

"Alright and get Hawkes-"

"To look at my hand. Doing it right now, if you excuse me I have loads of work"

She walked off leaving him in the dust.

She busted through the lab door where Sheldon Hawkes stood.

"Lighter fluid was used to torch Wright's car." she said setting the file down

"Easily purchased, untraceable"

"Can you fix my hand for me?" he turned to her with a questioning stare. He cringed as she held up her hand, gently he took it into his

"What happened to you?" he looked at her worried, she shrugged

"I got in a fight with a locker but I won. Showed that locker who's boss"

"Lashing out?"

"Had to get it out of my system so I can finish working on this case. While we are here" she clicked the screen over to her mould

"I found teeth marks in the door. Made by Aiden"

Hawkes nodded "Alright let's go into our office get you cleaned up"

Softly Sheldon sat her down on his desk then pulled out a First Aid kit that was bigger than a kids backpack.

"Wow ready for nuclear winter?" Lorelei raised an eyebrow at him

"Just for moments like this. I knew I was sharing an office with you. Had to be prepared for any accident you could bring" she nodded

"Logical. Ok Doc patch me up and let me loose" holding a brown bottle he looked at Lorelei

"This is going to sting……a lot" Lorelei hung her head and braced herself for the pain

As the liquid coated her wounds, it bubbled and sizzled causing Lorelei to cry out. Danny ran into the room

"What's happened?" he was alert as Lorelei cradled her hand to her chest

"I'm cleaning her hand" Hawkes pulled gauze out and took her hand back

"What happened to you? Is Montana still standing?" Lorelei laughed

"I love ya Danny. No your precious cowgirl is in one piece, I got in a fight with a locker instead"

"Awe Lore really"

"Hey it was the locker or her"

"Good choice" Sheldon laughed as he wrapped her hand in bandage

"Your all done" Lorelei nodded at him

"Thanks Doc"

"I'm going to have to start charging you" Danny shook his head

"She would be in debt and you would be able to retire early"

"Enough from the peanut gallery" Lorelei hopped off the desk and went off to find Stella.

She found Stella talking to Mac in the lab, she walked in to her Stella saying

"All I had to do was pick up the phone. None of us know what was going on in her life"

"Objection. We saw each other at least once every other week and we talk on the phone every week maybe five times a week. No one knew what she was doing because she kept it a secret from everyone."

"Well let's go find out what she was hiding" Mac escorted them out

When they reached the building Mac started to go towards the landlords apartment but Lorelei stopped him pulling him back with a hand on his shoulder

"I have a key" she said as she led them up the stairs. Bringing out the key Aiden had given her, Lorelei unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Welcome to Aiden's place"

While they were searching Aiden's apartment Lorelei looked at all of the photos most of her, Don, Danny and Aiden out on their little adventures. She shook the tears back as she kept looking for anything to hint at a reason for her death

"Mac, Lorelei come look at his" They walked into a homemade crime lab. Lorelei couldn't believe Aiden kept a secret this bug form her. Pictures of Pratt surrounded the CSIs. Realization slapped Lorelei in the face

"I'm a horrible friend." she said bowing her head

"What are you talking about? I bet Dane didn't even know about this" Stella said walking around the table

"She was running her own investigation" Stella handed Mac a photo

"This picture was taken two days ago"

"Mac what if Pratt found out it was her. Suddenly the hunter became the hunted"

"D.J. Pratt killed Aiden" Mac concluded

"No, she did this because of me. Before she was fired she asked me what I would do about Pratt if I were in her situation. I told her to keep on him, I told her never to give up, I killed her" Mac rested his heavy hand on her shoulder

"This is not your fault Aiden would have done it anyways. This has nothing to do with you."

"How can you be so sure?" she looked up at him with doe eyes

"Did she tell you about it?" Lorelei shook her head

"Did she ever hint about going after Pratt?" again she shook her head no

"Did she ever ask you for help?"

"She asked me to look into the newest assault cases for anything that looked like Pratt but nothing was found"

"So she did everything on her own, with her own decisions." Lorelei nodded showing him she was fine now.

"Let's get you out of here"

Lorelei sat in the break room staring at her coffee that slurred in the cup. She breathed heavy as Danny and Don walked into the room and took seats next to her

"Pratt killed Aiden"

"What!" Danny yelled, head snapping over to look at her. Lorelei stayed like stone stirring her coffee

"Yup. We went to her apartment, she had her own little lab. She was running her own investigation on him. He found out that she was close to locking him up and killed her. Mac and Stella went to talk to him"

"Let me guess you're off the case now" Don asked taking the coffee from her

"Yup. I had a melt down in front of Mac and now I just have to wait until they get him then I have to go tell her dad and Dane"

As the people flowed in and out of the room Lorelei stayed seated, when Don left she got another coffee to keep her occupied. While sitting there she thought about a way she can help without going against orders. She looked up to see Lindsey walking past. Faster than anyone would have thought Lorelei bolted out of her chair and ran after her

"Monroe!" Lindsey stopped and waited for her

"What?"

"Aiden's case I'm not allowed to work it but you are"

"So?"

"There has to be some trace of Pratt in that car. I may not like you but I respect that you are keen on details. I need you to go down to the garage and take that car apart, swab every surface, print everything."

Lindsey looked at her pathetically

"Please if not for me do it for Danny. I know you two are getting real close. She was his friend too."

Lindsey nodded her head "Fine. Danny can take care of our case alone"

"Thank you"

"I'm impressed" Lorelei turned to see Mac behind her

"Thanks?"

"You asked her for help and acted civil towards her. Even said please. I'm proud of you, you're finally growing up"

"Somewhere in that there is a compliment"

"We will get him, go back to stirring coffee and scaring the lab"

Later on Lorelei sat in Mac's office while he and Stella talked the case out. Lorelei's eyes widened and she shot up

"Aiden bit down on the arm rest for a reason." Mac and Stella stopped talking and looked at her

"If you can get Pratt in here I can nail him Mac. She bit the arm rest to give us a hint, so that we could match it to something else. What if she bit him? She left marks for us to match not to mention that will give us enough to get a print of his ear to compare to the ear print from the window."

Mac nodded " We bring him in and you can interview him but I'm warning you now don't loose your temper"

"Mac when you bring him in he's toast. Aiden did it, she took him down."

Mac called a detective to pick up Pratt. Lorelei walked into the interrogation room and stopped dead in front of Pratt

"You happy? You got me, I'm under arrest. Of course in 10 minutes I'll be down at Ray's enjoying a slice." he smiled arrogantly

"Oh Bubba you're not going anywhere"

"You picked me up for an unpaid parking ticket. A crap charge if there ever was one"

Stella nodded her head "That may be but you're in our custody."

"My lawyer is going to love this Little Taylor" Lorelei stood back and let Stella talk for now

"See since we know you go crying harassment we were careful. Documented every part of your booking"

"Yeah I remember the photo shoot" Lorelei grinned as he looked at her with a quick worried glance

She took out a photo and the ear print. She held them up in front of Pratt

"In my left hand I have a beautiful picture of your left ear. In my right hand I have an ear print lifted off the window off the burnt car. Together" she put the print on top of the picture

"My god it's a match. Shocking. Lift up your left sleeve Bucko" Pratt glared at her then Stella . He leaned back in his chair cockily

"No. I'm not saying another word until my lawyer gets here" Lorelei chuckled

"Lucky for us Aiden was one of the best. She gave us everything we need to put you away for good maybe even get you sentenced to death" Pratt stared at her wide eyed

"Bullshit" Stella handed her another photo and print

"Another picture from your photo shoot. This time you can see the bite mark that currently resides on your left arm. This my evil son of a bitch is a mould of Aiden's teeth. Perfect match yet again. Your done bud."

Lorelei put her hands onto the table and leaned in

"Just remember that woman you beat to death just sent you to jail for the rest of your pathetic life. And I can't wait to here from you. There are some big guys just waiting at the jail for a nice piece of ass like yourself. You think raping women is fun just wait until you see the utter joy these guys get from raping you."

Lorelei walked out of the room and back into her sanctuary, the change room. She sat on the bench and put her head into her hands. She flipped open her phone and dialled Dane's number

"Hello?"

"Hi Dane it's Lorelei"

"Oh hey Lorelei. Have you heard from Aiden, I haven't talked to her since late last night and I'm getting worried."

Barely holding the tears from her eyes she asked him "Can you meet me at her dad's house"

"Dave's? Why do you want me to go there?"

"I need to talk to both of you at the same time."

"Ok I'm leaving now." she bowed her head

"You coming to Sully's? Everyone is going to remember Aiden" Lorelei looked up to see Danny leaning agaisnt the doorframe

"I have to do something first but I will meet you guys down there"

"Alright don't be to long or else I'll give your beer to Monroe"

"Go ahead she deserves it"

"Whoa she must if your saying that"

"Messer go hit on her already." he chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Walking up the path to David Burn's house was the hardest thing Lorelei had to do with the exception of actually telling both Aiden's father and boyfriend of her death.

The door swung open as she stepped onto the porch. Dave ushered her into the house with worried eyes. Tears started to form as she opened her mouth to talk

"Dave, Dane you both need to sit down." Simultaneously they sat without taking their stares from her

"I don't know how to tell you this" a tear escaped from her eyes and fell to the ground

"Just say it honey" Dave ordered knowingly

"We found a burned body earlier today. It was Aiden, I'm so sorry" There was no holding back the tears now. Dave was sobbing as Dane sat staring t the floor with small trails of tears running down his face.

"She was after the rapist, Pratt. The one that got away. She got him. We wouldn't have been able to put him away if she didn't help us. I'm going to push the death sentence for him."

About an hour later Lorelei was walking to Sully's and ran into Mac just reaching the door himself.

"How did it go?"

"Heart wrenching. They handled it well, I have no idea what happened after I left but…. It was horrible Dad" Mac hugged her

"Let's get you a couple drinks"

"Sounds good" They walked in to everyone sitting in a booth as Danny was telling one of his stories rather loudly

"And she said Messer you're cute but I'm outta your league." everyone laughed as Mac and Lorelei sat down.

"Danny your not telling that story again are you?"

"About damn time you got here" he passed her a mug of beer

"To Aiden" he proposed

"To Aiden" everyone said clinking glasses together in her memory.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lorelei

Chapter 19

Weeks went by after Aiden's death and slowly everyone started acting like normal. It took Lorelei the longest to return to her daily life but she still felt like she was responsible for her death.

Don had been the strongest support Lorelei had, every night he would reassure her and calm her down. He was there with her all throughout the night holding her when she would wake up from her nightmares.

Lorelei drove down to the scene she had. Today would be the first time she worked with Lindsey but of course Mac was going to be there to baby-sit.

She honked at the people that were standing in the street, none of them would move to allow her car through. Sighing Lorelei got her kit and started walking through the crowd. After pushing her way through most of the people Lorelei took out her cell phone and dialled Don's number

"Flack" He answered

"Don I'm almost there but I'm walking so I might be a bit late"

"Why are you walking?" Lorelei bowed her head

"The people wouldn't let me through so I had to park and walk." She heard Don start to laugh

"Did you use your horn?"

"Yes I used the horn. I'm not a complete idiot"

"Did you use your badge?"

"Damn. No look I can see Lindsey I'll be there in five." Lorelei shut her phone and continued to work her way through the tables and coolers.

Finally she reached where Lindsey was standing next to the SUV. Lindsey looked at her then looked away quickly

"Glad you could make it" Lorelei held her tongue and set her kit down

"Why aren't you in there?"

"I'm getting something for Mac" Lorelei sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Look let's try to be civil for this case" Lindsey looked at her for sincerity then nodded

"Alright"

"Good let's go up" Both women turned to walk towards the building but were stopped by Lindsey phone ringing, she opened the phone and looked at Lorelei panicked

"There's a bomb! Get everyone down the road!" Lorelei went into the crowd and pulled out her badge

"NYPD Get down the road! There's a bomb, get down the road! Hurry! Run! Run!"

Lorelei and Lindsey herded the crowd down the road. When the people from the building came running out Lindsey and Lorelei took them down to join the rest of the people. Once everyone was away from the building Lindsey and Lorelei headed towards the building, they looked up in time to see the building blow. Lindsey was thrown back onto the street and Lorelei was blasted back into the parked SUV.

Lorelei slowly grabbed onto the car and pulled her self up into a standing position. She looked over at Lindsey to see her standing up. Lorelei looked around to see if Mac and Don had made it out of the building

"Did they get out?" She asked Lindsey worried

"No they went to look on the other floors for people."

Lorelei went into the SUV and pulled out the pair of coveralls that were in the trunk. She quickly hopped into them and ran into the building. Lindsey stopped her before she entered

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at Lorelei if she were crazy

"That's my father and my best friend. I am not going to let them rot in there. Call emergency rescue tell them to join me on the second floor."

Lorelei ran in and called out to Mac and Don. She didn't get a response but climbed into the debris. Not too soon after Lorelei heard the rescue team come in

"Over here!" Lorelei flagged them down

"Lore that you?" Lorelei saw Danny lead the team over to her

"Lindsey told me you charged in here" Lorelei watched the team set up

"Yeah well I couldn't stand down there while my family is up here somewhere in this mess" Danny nodded.

They watched the camera go into the debris and revealed a hand.

"That's a hand can we get in there?" Danny asked. Lorelei looked at the opening.

"You can't but I can."

Lorelei followed the team's leader instructions after she slid into the other side. She moved the debris out of the way to let the team follow her in. The hand they found was connected to an unconscious man that was trapped under a pile of fallen ceiling.

Lorelei, Danny and the team leader went on to look for any others. The further they went the louder a banging sound got. Lorelei raced towards the sound

"Hello!" She called into the mess

"We're in here! Over here!" A man waved them over.

Danny shone the light around the area to reveal Mac, Don and another man. Don was lying on the ground bloody. Lorelei jumped up and panicked when she saw him.

"We're coming to get you Mac!" Danny yelled

"Hurry Flack's injured" Lorelei looked over at Danny

"Boost me up"

Danny bent down and put his hands on his thigh. Lorelei put her right foot on his hands and let him lift her through the hole. Lorelei landed on fallen wood, got up and ran over to where Don was laying. Lorelei gasped and put her hands to her mouth when she saw Don's chest was blown open

"Don! Is he going to be ok?" She looked at Mac desperately

"Yeah you got here in time"

Lorelei went back to the hole and pulled in the stretcher that Danny fed through. She carried it over to where Don was and helped Mac put him on. The team worked quickly to get them out and got Don down to the ambulance with time to spare. Lorelei put her hand on Mac's arm

"I'm going with Don" Mac nodded and Lorelei ran into the ambulance next to Don and the paramedics that were working on him.

In the hospital Lorelei waited outside of the operating room where the doctors took Don. She paced back and forth looking at the doors waiting for a doctor to come through and give her good news. Lorelei was stopped by a nurse that looked at her with sad eyes

"Hi there. Why don't you get cleaned up, he's going to be in there for awhile" She suggested. Lorelei shook her head

"No I have to stay here in case he comes out. I'm not leaving him alone." The nurse nodded

"Well let's get a doctor to patch you up then. You can use the staff showers downstairs and I have some extra scrubs you can wear." She put a hand around Lorelei's arm and led her towards an empty room.

"Here sit in here and I'll go get Dr. Dukes." Lorelei nodded and sat down. A man in his mid thirties walked in the door

"Hello detective. I'm Dr. Dukes I'm just going to patch you up" Lorelei slid her shirt off to show him the large bruise that was forming around her ribcage.

"I think I got this when I hit the car" She said distracted. Lorelei kept her eyes on the door while the doctor touched her stomach. The doctor looked up at her

"You hit a car?" He asked shocked. Lorelei nodded still watching the door

"Yup after the bomb blew up, I went flying into a parked car. Can we hurry up? I need to get back"

The man just nodded and worked on her head where she had blood trickling down her face. Soon he snapped his gloves off and let her go but she didn't get far. The nurse dragged her down to the staff showers, gave her some towels and scrubs then waited for her to finish.

Lorelei let the hot water wash the dried blood form her skin and relax her muscles. Lorelei dried herself off and pulled on the purple scrubs the nurse gave her. She looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. She looked tired and worn, she felt like she was about eighty years old. Lorelei walked out to the lockers and saw the nurse waiting fore her

"Thank you" Lorelei said as she joined the nurse

"It was no problem. I know what it's like to be worried about your husband dieing. Mine was in 9/11, he is a firefighter" Lorelei nodded and smiled. She surprised herself when she pulled the nurse into a hug

"You're really helping. Thank you"

Lorelei went back to waiting in front of the operating room door. She finally sat down when Don's parents arrived. She held his mother while his father took her place pacing in front of the door. Soon his brothers and sister were sitting with them waiting.

They all stood up when a doctor came out of the room. He turned to the family with his hands folded in front of him

"Flack?" Lorelei walked up to the front of the small mob

"Yes that's us. How is he?" She said trying to be strong for his family

"We patched everything up, he was very lucky that the man he was with knew what to do. There is small room for hope. We scheduled him for a MRI for tomorrow, we'll know then." Lorelei nodded and let the doctor go.

Everyone followed the nurses as they rolled Don into a recovery room. Everyone stared at him through the large, glass window. Mrs. Flack took a hold of one of the nurse's and pulled her over to where she was standing

"Can we go in and sit with him?" She asked shaking. The nurse shook her head

"I'm sorry but he needs time to recover." The nurse walked away snootily

Lorelei put her hands on both Mr. and Mrs. Flack's backs

"Donald, Sherri why don't you go home. I'm not leaving his side. I promise I'll call you when something happens, you're on my speed dial" Don Sr. nodded his head and put his arm around his wife

"You're right. Do you need anything before we leave?"

"No I'm fine" Lorelei turned to his siblings

"Why don't you guys go back to your families? I'm here he won't be alone and I have your numbers too." They all stood up and hugged each other goodbye. Jack walked over to Lorelei and pulled her into a hug

"Hang on kid." Lorelei nodded. They both turned to watch Don from behind the window

"You know after this is over he will probably propose right?" Lorelei looked over at him

"Not you too Jackie. We already have your parents saying that."

"I've seen the way he looks at you Lore. It's the same way I look at my wife and the same as Pops and Frank." He kissed her cheek and left without hearing Lorelei's reply.

At the end of the day the whole team walked in the hospital. They joined her at the window. Danny looked down at her and chuckled

"Did you smell that bad they made you change" Lorelei nodded

"Made me shower too" He laughed some more and pulled her into a hug

"Hay we're going to get through this. If anyone can bounce back form being blown up it's going to be Don. He's more stubborn than you are" Lorelei wiped her eyes and smiled at him

"Yeah he is."

They all sat outside silently some holding back tears and others just staring at his body. Stella took charge; she sat up and addressed everybody

"There's no need for all of us to stay, he has around the clock monitoring" She said

"We don't HAVE to" Mac emphasized have

"True. Large black with 2 sugars?" Mac nodded and sent Stella off

"I'm going to go talk to his doctor see exactly when the MRI is scheduled for" Sheldon walked off in another direction. Danny turned to Lindsey and smiled

"You still need a ride?" She silently nodded. Danny looked over at Lorelei

"You need anything?" He asked

"Yeah can you go to our place and get me and Don some clothes. I will need my toiletry bag to I'm feeling kind of grunge" Danny snickered

"What scrubs not your thing?"

"Danny go take Monroe home"

Mac looked over at her and put a hand on her knee

"How are you holding up?" She snorted

"Hardly standing. What am I going to do if he… That would be two close friends in the last two months. I'm going to fall apart without him here, I need him" She held back the tears as a nurse walked up to them

"You can go sit with him now Mrs. Flack" Lorelei nodded and Mac looked at her questioningly

"They think I'm his wife and since it gets me all of the privileges I'm not going to correct them." He nodded and followed her in.

Lorelei pulled up a chair to the side of his bed and took his hand in hers. Mac took his other hand and looked over at her

"Maybe you should go home and rest" Lorelei gave him a disbelieving look

"You really think that would have worked?" He smiled sadly at her

"Worth a try"

She fell asleep an hour after Stella and Sheldon had left them there. When she woke up Lorelei found a pillow under her head and a blanket draped across her body. She sat up and looked around but found she was the only one with Don.

"Where did this come from?" She asked his unconscious body. She looked down at his bed to find two notes folded up.

Lore,

Don't kill yourself go eat sometime today. I knew you would sleep there if you had to so I brought you some bed gear. Take good care of Donnie boy. I'll be down to visit sometime during the day and night.

Danny

Lorelei smiled and picked up the next note

Lorelei,

I gave you time off to take care of Don. Since you haven't taken a day off in over 6 months you've earned it. Add your vacation time to that you should be able to stay at home with Don until he recovers or close to it. Go out and get something to eat and shower.

Dad

Lorelei looked offended

"What they all think cuz your in here I'm going to starve to death?" Lorelei thought about it then nodded.

She put her blanket on top of her bag that was thrown in the corner. She got up and shut the door for a little privacy. Lorelei looked at Don and took his hand into hers again and kissed it.

"Listen here Don. You are not. I repeat are not going to leave me here alone. Remember that promise we made each other 'If you go down you're coming with me'? Well it applies here, if I have to stay here you have to stay with me. Don don't give up I know you must feel tired but we need you all of us."

By this time Lorelei was bawling in her seat.

"I love you Don. I'm going to sit right here until we can walk out of those doors together. I'm not leaving you alone you're always going to have me. You know that I hate hospitals so if you could open your eyes and speed this up I'd be really grateful"

Lorelei watched Don but he didn't move

"Yeah didn't think so"

Reviews???????????????????? I will love you forever

Snicklefritz 3


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, I wish I did but it won't ever happen. The book used is Where the Heart is by Billie Letts, I don't that either

I've been really busy so this is just a rough chapter to keep you guys entertained.

Chapter 20

It had been six long days that Lorelei sat next to Don's hospital bed holding on to his hand. Don's parents had brought her food in Tupperware, Mac had brought her a couple books to keep herself occupied and Danny had sat with her for most of the nights. The doctor had said that his brain function was normal and he would recover with time. Lorelei was sitting in her usual seat reading a book out loud to Don.

"She thought about him all day and dreamed about him at night, troubling drams in which Forney was always saying goodbye. Each time the phone rang she hoped to hear his voice. Even at work, when she was paged, she imagined it would be Forney on the phone. Wow this chick has some serious obsession problems" Lorelei commented as she turned the page

"Where's the action" Don groaned form his bed causing Lorelei to jump up, drop the book and face him with a look of shock and joy on her face

"Don! You're awake! Oh shit I gotta get someone, be right back"

Lorelei ran out into the hall and grabbed the nearest nurse. The nurse was an older lady that had come in each day to visit Lorelei. She turned to Lorelei smiling

"Lorelei what are you doing out here dear?'

"Goldie, its Don he's awake and talking. Talking to me. I might want to get back"

Lorelei dragged Goldie into the room and made sure she checked all of his vitals before returning to her routine. Once she had left, Don looked at Lorelei like she had gone mad.

"So I got blown up?" Lorelei shook her head and fished for her phone madly. Don worried caught one of her hands and pulled her over to him

"Hay calm down. What are you doing?" She looked up at him her eyes shining with unshed tears

"I…I…I have to call everyone. Your mom will want to know first then everyone else you know" Lorelei tried to keep the tears from falling. Don tugged her so that she was sitting on the side of his bed. He put a hand to her face

"What's wrong? Lore talk to me" He tried to look at her eyes but she kept moving her head away

"I…I was so-" She started crying, all of the tears she held in whenever anybody was around, whenever she didn't want to admit there was reason to worry, had started to flood out. Don hugged her weakly

"Hey no crying. I'm ok, I'm alive see" Lorelei nodded but continued to cry.

"Oh no. I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion but we need to change your bandages." Miranda, the nurse that had helped Lorelei on the first day, came up behind Lorelei and put her hand on her back

"Lore why don't you and I go for a coffee." Lorelei nodded and let her lead her out of the room.

Over the past days Miranda and Lorelei had become good friends. Each night when she would get off Miranda would visit Lorelei and Don with a large cup of coffee for Lorelei. They would talk for about an hour until her husband would get home then she left to go meet up with him.

"So you're not his wife? You lied?" Lorelei had just told Mirada everything about Aiden then about how she felt about Don.

"No. I just didn't correct you" She took a sip from her steaming cup. Miranda nodded

"Why not?" Lorelei smiled and placed the cup onto the table

"I liked the way it sounded. I guess I've always wondered what it would be like." Miranda nodded

"So does he know that you're in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him" Miranda looked at Lorelei in disbelief

"Ok maybe just a little bit" Lorelei held two fingers an inch apart

"That's what I thought. Are you going to tell him? Confess your undying love over a welcome home dinner?"

"No. He needs to concentrate on getting better then maybe I'll tell him."

"You ready to go back?" Lorelei sighed then nodded.

Together they stood up, threw out their cups and walked back towards Don's room. They stopped just short of his door and Miranda turned to Lorelei

"This is where I leave ya. Good luck" Lorelei squeezed her hand before walking into the room.

"Feel better?" Don asked as he saw her walk in

"Yeah. How are you feeling? Any pain?" She sat down in the chair next to his bed

"I'm feeling great. Want to tell me what that was all about?" Lorelei smiled sadly

"Everything just hit all at once. I started thinking about the what ifs. What if you didn't wake up? What if you didn't remember me? What if you died? I held in all of my emotions but once I heard you talk and saw those pretty blues it came crashing down, it became real." Don nodded

"Lore I'm never not going to remember you. I love you Lore, you're the only woman that's not my mother that is consistent in my life."

"Don! Oh my baby! You're awake!" Don's mother ran in at full speed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ma come on I need to breathe" Don pulled her off and gave his dad a soft hug

"We were so worried but we slept better knowing Lore was here" Don's mother put a hand on Lore's cheek then hugged her

"She's right. We knew if Lore was here she wasn't leaving. You're lucky to have her" Don's father put a hand on her shoulder

"Don, Sherri you guys are making too big of a deal." Lorelei got up and let Don's mother sit down in her place

"No Lore they're right." Lorelei smiled down at Don

After another week Lorelei sat down in her chair and pulled a blanket over her body. Don laughed

"You can't tell me you're tired" Lorelei smiled

"Hey it was a busy week. I'm not used to having all these people here" Don moved over and patted the bed.

"You've slept in that chair so long that it has a permanent imprint of your ass. Come sleep in the bed. I promise no wandering hands." Lorelei laughed and snuggled into the chair

"Exactly so my ass fits perfectly. It's like this chair was made for me" Don quirked an eyebrow

"Get over here" He pulled the sheets back

Lorelei got up and slid in next to him. Don brought the blankets back to cover them and lay down. Lorelei cuddled into his side

"You're comfy. Are you excited about going home tomorrow?"

"Depends are you going to wear a cute candy stripper outfit?" He wrapped his arm around her, causing her to laugh

"If you're a good boy and go to sleep then maybe I will."

"Deal. I'm already snoring"

"Goodnight Don"

"Goodnight Lore"

"Lore I don't want a big spectacle. I just want to go home and be home, no parties." Don was pulling on his jacket as Lorelei collected all of his flowers and cards

"Of course Donnie. Nothing big" She waited at the door for the nurse to wheel him out. Don looked at her suspiciously

"Nothing at all." HE said glaring at her. Lorelei smiled down at him

"I didn't do a damn thing. I've been here with you. No time to set anything up" Don nodded and huffed as the nurse wheeled him slowly to the door

"Is this really necessary? I can walk" Lorelei groaned

"Don its regulation. They have to wheel you out so stop your bitching"

In the car Lorelei saw Don's hand headed for the radio dial from the corner of her eye

"Don't even think about touching that radio. My car my music, when you drive we can listen to whatever you want."

Don crossed his arms "No fair." Lorelei smiled

"Life's not fair. Suck it up princess. Besides we're almost home look there's the building"

"Thank the good lord." When the car stopped Don jumped out of the car and went straight for the door

"What about all your crap?" Don waved a hand

"Leave it."

Lorelei unlocked the front door and held it open for Don. . She silently followed him up the stairs.

"Why don't we have an elevator again?" Don asked stopping on a platform to catch his breath.

"Because somebody up there hates us" Don nodded and started climbing the stairs again. After three flights Don looked at Lorelei

"Why is there music coming from our apartment?" Lorelei pretended to look shocked and shrugged

"I don't know. Should I pull out my gun?"

"Smartass" Don mumbled

"Welcome home!" A group of people yelled when Don stepped into the room.

Don looked around their apartment to see the whole team. Mac and Stella were cooking something in the kitchen, Danny was flipping through their CD's, and Lindsey was standing next to Sheldon holding a drink.

Lorelei dropped her bag by the door and walked over to Stella who held up a beer for her to take.

"Thank you" Lorelei took the bottle and drank half of the bottle

"Happy to be home big guy?" Danny asked Don

"Yeah can't wait to sleep in my own bed"

"Amen" Lorelei raised her bottle. Danny started laughing

"I bet you can't wait to be pampered by Lore huh?" He whispered to Don. Don looked over at Mac to see if he had heard his friend, then nudged Danny hard

"Shut up Messer"

*Sorry its sort but my work keeps calling me for extra shifts. I'll try to write some more later but speaking of work I've got to go. Reviews are the best sign of love"


	22. Chapter 21

Hey I'm back! Ok so I've been slacking. Here's the next chapter hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY

Chapter 21

Lorelei stirred in her bed. She heard the light ting again. Lorelei opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the crust from her eyes. She heard the noise again this time she registered it as the bell she had given Don. Groaning Lorelei swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. Walking into Don's room Lorelei saw him half sitting up and swinging the bell in the air.

"Hey what's up?" She asked still slightly asleep, swaying on her feet. Don looked up with a smile

"Can I get some breakfast?" He asked sweetly.

Lorelei held back a glare and walked out into the kitchen. The first thing Lorelei did was make herself a coffee knowing Don would not allow her to go back to sleep. Next she grabbed a frying pan and some bacon.

For the past two weeks Lorelei had been staying home to watch over Don. At first Don was reluctant to let Lorelei do absolutely everything for him. She had been feeding him, dressing him, getting him anything he asked for and even helped him shower and he had enough of it. On the second week he laid back and began his form of torture. If she was going to treat him like a child he was going to act like one.

As she took the bacon out of the pan she heard the bell again. Lorelei closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and went into his bedroom again. Don was smiling up at her from his bed

"I need a shower" He demanded. Lorelei looked at him like he had lost his mind

"You just asked for breakfast and I'm almost done it. Can't you wait like twenty minutes?"

"No I smell" He crossed his arms waiting for her to break. To his amazement she just pinched her nose and helped him into the washroom.

"Arms up" She said pulling on the bottom of his shirt. Don pushed her hands away

"What is wrong with you?" Lorelei looked up at him shocked

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked offended. Don looked down at her guilty

"For the past week and a half I've been trying to make your life hell so that you would back off and you've just been taking it." He said exasperated. Lorelei glared at him with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping widely.

"So let me get this straight. You" She poked his arm

"Have been acting like a spoiled, little, rich girl for the past 12 days because you didn't want my help?" Don noticed the hurt look in her eyes

"It wasn't that I didn't want your help. I just don't need you doing everything for me. I'm a grown man I can make my own food."

"You were blown up a little less than a month ago Don."

"I know that's why I need help with things like dressing and showering" He nodded towards the tub.

"But everything else I can do except lifting heavy things." Lorelei smiled up at him

"I have been smothering you a bit haven't I?" Don nodded his head.

"I'm sorry but at least I go back to work Monday so you can do everything you want."

Don chuckled and pulled her into a hug. Lorelei rested her head on his chest, put her hands on his arms and pushed away

"You're right you do smell" She said keeping a straight face. Don bowed his head and smelt his shirt but raised his head to see the large smile on Lorelei's face.

"You're such a bitch." Lorelei pulled his shirt up his torso carefully while chuckling

"Let's get you into the shower then you can make me breakfast for a damn change. I'm yearnin' for some pancakes"

"You always want pancakes."

In the shower Don put the shampoo in his hair only after handing Lorelei, who stood on the outside fully clothed, the Loofa to wash his back. Lorelei started to laugh causing Don to become self conscious

"What?" He asked still keeping his back to her

"Nothing you just have such a cute bum" She continued to chuckle. Don turned red

"You sound like my mother"

"Probably because that is your mother" Lorelei's voice came from the front of the washroom where the sink stood. Don looked over his shoulder to see his mother's face

"Hi Donnie" Don covered up

"Ma! What are you doing here?" Don glared over to where Lorelei's laughs came from. Don's mother just smiled sweetly up at him

"I came to visit my son and to check up on poor Lorelei. Apparently you have been treating her like your slave. I came over to give her a day off, she left the door unlocked and I could hear you bitching from the front door" This cause Lorelei to laugh even harder

"When I came in here I saw the sweet girl standing outside of the shower and sent her to make me a tea." Don grimaced

"Yeah ain't she an angel" He pulled the curtain from the front to glare at her. She was sitting on the white sink with her legs swinging gleefully. She smiled at him innocently

"Momma was so nice to take my place washing your cute little bum while I went to make the tea. You should thank the woman" Lorelei caught the bottle of shampoo that Don had thrown at her head.

In the kitchen Lorelei sat out on her stool, drinking her coffee while waiting for Don and his mother to come back out to join her. When Don came out of his bedroom behind his mother he glared at Lorelei while she just smiled. He sat down on the stool next to her and punched her leg lightly

"You're a bigger bitch than I thought" Lorelei chuckled

"Payback baby. You made my life suck for a week so I just let your day go to hell. I didn't even plan this. What can I say the universe loves me today"

Don's mother looked at the pile of charred bacon Lorelei had cooked and frowned. She took out a bunch of ingredient's Lorelei didn't even know they had and started making a gourmet meal. Lorelei looked over at Don in awe.

"I think we should invite your mom over more" Don nodded

"Yeah seeing as you can't cook" Lorelei was about to protest but saw the look Don was giving her and closed her mouth then nodded in agreement

"Yeah I really can't"

As Lorelei and Don dove into their large breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and home fries all made by Momma Flack. Don's mother looked around the apartment and nodded in approval.

"Lei it's nice to see that you have the apartment so clean. You've done so much for Donnie why don't you go out and hang out with one of your girlfriend's?" Don and Lorelei looked up then at each other. A small flash of pain went into her eyes and Lorelei went back to eating her food

"Well I would need one." She looked back at Don

"Guess I have to find a new gff." Don rubbed her back

"Hey why not try out-"

"If you even suggest Laura Ingle I will not hesitate to shoot you" Lorelei said before shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth. Don put his hands up in surrender

"I was going to say Angell or Kendell" Lorelei snorted before throwing a fry at his face

"Angell glares at me every time I see her and Kendell won't even talk to me. Whenever she has evidence from a case I'm working on she'll go out of her way to give it to the person I'm working with or she'll give it to Adam to give to me. Women hate me. Aiden and Stella were the only ones that have never wished death upon me." Don frowned and ate a piece of pancake

"Yeah why is that?" Lorelei shrugged

"I don't know. I just try to stay away from them for now on" Don's mother perked up

"What about your boyfriend" Lorelei groaned and put her head on the table. Don chuckled

"Ma she hasn't had a boyfriend since 1998" Lorelei lifted her head to glare at Don. She smacked his arm

"Please it hasn't been that damn long. Men don't really flock to me" Lorelei said to Mrs. Flack.

In her mind Sherry Flack began to formulate a plan. She had wanted to see Lorelei and Don together since they were children running around In the yard. She had hoped in high school they would become a couple and when the incident happened she thought it had happened but her hopes were trashed when Don started dating the prom queen.

"Ma don't even think about it" Don said snapping her out of her daze

"Don't think about what Donnie dear?" She asked sweetly as she washed the dishes.

Lorelei and Don looked at each other

"She's good" Lorelei said shaking her head. Don huffed

"Not that good. Subtlety isn't her forte."

Lorelei stood up "Well I'm off to see Danny, today's his day off. I'm just going to get ready and leave. Have a good day. Thanks for the breakfast Momma" Lorelei kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Mrs. Flack turned to Don with her hands on her hips

"When are you going to realize that you're in love with her? I want grandbabies damn it!" Don stared in shock at his mother.

"Ma really come on we've bee through this. Lore and I have tried it. It didn't work out. Remember I was going to tell her than I wake up to find a goodbye note." Mrs. Flack looked at her son with sympathy

"That was so many years ago Donnie. She still doesn't know about that" Don sighed before standing up

"Ma please drop it. Thanks for the meal" He kissed her cheek then went to sit on the couch and watch the sports station.


	23. Chapter 22

Ok so I have to start grovelling for forgiveness. I had major troubles with my laptop, resulting in a huge fight HP but I have a new one. Unfortunately, I have writer's block so I'm just going to fast forward into Season 3 episode 14 the one with the drag queen. Sorry to all of those that like the story I'm a bitch for not updating.

Ps. I keep doing this I'll try to stop but Lindsey is supposed to be working the case in the show, I moved her to working with Danny and Mac. All of her lines will be passed along to Lorelei.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or its characters.

Chapter 22

It had been months since Flack's run in with a bomb. In those long months, the team had taken a few more emotional hits. Hawkes was suspected of robbery and murder but was cleared, Lindsey had gone undercover for her first time and was almost shot, and Danny and Lindsey had finally begun to date. Now Lorelei was on her way to work a scene with Stella and Hawkes. She walked into the washroom to see two men lifting the body from her place on the toilet and set her on the ground.

"What is a woman doing in a men's bathroom?" Stella asked setting her kit onto the floor. In true Flack fashion Don smirked

"I could think of a few things that have a happier ending." Lorelei snorted and looked at him

"You would say that." Lorelei looked back to examine the body. She scrunched her face

"Isn't she a little big for a woman?" Flack scoffed

"And you get mad when a man suggests a woman is fat." Lorelei glared

"Not that way but look at her height and build." Flack nodded

"Look at the size of her feet." He poked her leather, heeled boot.

"And the size of her hands" Hawkes added holding one up. Stella frowning looked at the victim's chest

"She's had her breast augmented." All four stood staring at the body. Flack shook his head, bent it down to the victim's body and lifted her skirt with his pen

"Don!" Lorelei scolded. He stood up

"Better make that a John Doe." Lorelei stood in shock

"I can't believe you just did that" Lorelei said in a high voice. Stella shook her head

"Donald Flack you are a sick man. Hawkes start processing the stall she was found in, Lorelei you process the sink, walls and door while I process her."

Hawkes chuckled and went inside the stall bending down to the toilet. Lorelei kept shaking her head every time she thought about it. She started to look for any usable prints on the large mirror then around the tap and counter top. She got down on her hands and knees and looked under the sink. Lorelei found a hair on the floor and placed it in an evidence envelope with her tweezers. Don walked back in holding his notepad

"I've got a visible print on the earring. Not our victim's. She has loops and whirls not arches."

Stella said holding the print up to the light.

"Just talked to the night manager, says that the custodian cleaned the bathroom at 9 PM nothing strange happened." Don said reading off his information

"Victim was killed at approximately 11Pm so we have a two hour window." Hawkes concluded

"But how many suspects?" Lorelei said pessimistically

"Over 300. An agricultural taxes and trades banquet and a launch party for Diva's music magazine all happening across the hall." Don continued

"All had access to the bathroom." Stella added. Lorelei sighed

"Making my job a hell of a lot harder. I'll start on the walls, maybe our victim had somebody in here with her…him…..uhh them?" Lorelei went to work as Stella smirked at her friend's antics

Lorelei drowned out Don, Stella and Hawkes talking while she searched the walls for anything unusual. Taking out the spray Lorelei started to spray the wall. She shone the UV light onto the wall and saw what seemed to be fifty prints. Groaning she took out the powder and started to retrieve the prints.

"Stella do you have more tape? I'm going to need a lot more" She shone her light on the wall to show her mentor the number of prints.

"Yeah. Here" Stella dug into her kit and handed Lorelei a stack. Hawkes and Stella started to pack up

"You good here to finish?" Lorelei looked back at the wall the looked around the rest of the bathroom she had to print.

"Yeah except Hawkes leave me your tape too. I have a whole bathroom to do."

After getting the prints off the one wall Lorelei moved to spray the door but stopped when she found a fibre in the hinges.

"Well hello Mr. blue fibre." She said while putting it into an envelope.

After another hour and a half Flack entered the bathroom

"You almost done here? I've got to go question our Congressmen Guard." Lorelei nodded and packed up the evidence she collected.

Once back at the lab Lorelei handed half of the fingerprints to Stella then began to document all of the prints she had collected and their matches or what matches did come up. She waited by the computer waiting for a match on her twentieth fingerprint. Danny walked up to her smirking

"Stuck waiting for results again?" He teased. Lorelei groaned

"Yes. Why is it I always get the evidence that takes the longest to match for? What case are you working on?" Danny grinned

"Man in a salt truck." Lorelei jumped up

"Ha! I finally have a better case than you. I'm working on a transgender showgirl drowned in a toilet but here's the interesting part" Lorelei leaned

"It somehow involves a Congressman." Danny stuck his tongue out at her

"You suck." Danny gave her the envelope he was holding

"Sid gave this to me to give to you. It's trace from your vic's hair." Lorelei nodded

"Finally something else to do." Danny scoffed

"You could say thank you." Lorelei smiled mischievously

"Well I would kiss you but I'm pretty sure Laura Ingle over there would kill me, cut my body into pieces then feed me to her pigs back on the farm." Danny chuckled

"You know she hates that you call her that." Lorelei smiled

"I know that's why I do it. Bye Danny."

Lorelei started to examine the small piece of matter Sid combed out of the victim's hair. Lorelei prayed this turned into something the hair in the washroom came up unknown and the blue fibre was off of a common three-piece suit, sold in department stores everywhere. Lorelei growled out of frustration

"Whoa who pissed you off?" Stella asked fro behind her.

"This trace. It looks like enamel of about a hundred other things. At this point it could be anything. In addition, the hair I found under the sink no hits, but it's long and dark. The blue fibre came up as a navy blue three piece suit sold from almost every department store in New York." Stella frowned

"Put the trace through GCMS." Flack walked up to the women

"I just talked to Congressman Guard's aids and according to him the woman that confronted Guard was upset about his voting record. Here is the official statement." Don handed the paper to Lorelei and Stella.

"I also dug up some info on the Diva's music magazine, there was a group of female impersonators performing at the hotel last night and apparently one of them is missing." Stella smiled

"Great work Flack. Come on, me and you will go check out the rest of the performers." Lorelei looked at Stella

"Can I come?" She gave Stella her puppy dog eyes. Stella laughed

"No you stay here and work on that trace, then go collect the DNA from under her finger nails. Adam should be done soon." Lorelei nodded. Don smiled

"Awe is somebody grounded? What'd you do this time?" Lorelei glared

"HA HA you and Messer suddenly become comedians? Go escort Stella you shumck."

Don left leaving Lorelei to get back to her trace. She prepped the evidence and put it in tube then transferred it into the GCMS. Once it was in the machine Lorelei went over to the DNA lab. This time instead of Adam rocking out to his ipod he was dancing to the small radio that sat in the corner. Lorelei stood thee and watched the geeky lab tech do his thing. Adam spun around to find Lorelei standing at the door.

"Oh hey Lore. What do you need?" He turned bright red. Lorelei walked over to him and smiled widely

"You and I need to go dancing Mr. Ross. Stella sent me over to check on the scrapings from our victim's nails." Adam scratched the back of his neck

"You see about that." Lorelei gave him a stern look

"Adam? Are you telling me you haven't even started it yet?" He nodded his head

"Yeah." Lorelei sighed and dramatically plopped onto the stool

"I'm going to be stuck in the lab forever. Stella pretty much has me grounded until I get the DNA and trace done. So could you start it for me please?" Adam laughed nervously

"You see that pile. I have all of that to do before I get to your scrapings. Sorry Lore." Lorelei nodded and stood up

"Get back to work and I'll come check up on you later." As usual Lorelei kissed his cheek and went on her way.

Lorelei checked on the GCMS and found it still searching for any possible matches. Stella came over to her with an evidence bag

"Here for you." Lorelei took the bag

"A present? It's not even my birthday." Lorelei took an envelope from the bag then opened it to find a large, pink watch.

"Hmm it's full of water. Let me guess this belongs to a suspect and you want to know if the water is the same the Vic was drowned in?" Stella smiled

"Wow you're not just another pretty face are you?" Lorelei smiled

"Does your victim have long dark hair?" Stella bit her lip in thought

"I think so. Her first layer is red but the second is black." Lorelei nodded

"I'll try to get DNA from the band and compare it to our mystery hair." Stella clapped her hands

"See good things happen when you're in the lab." Lorelei narrowed her eyes trying not to laugh

"I see what you're doing. You can't keep me caged I'm a human not an animal!" Both women started laughing causing other techs to watch them with curious looks.

"I'll beep ya when I get results." Lorelei said shooing the senior CSI out of the lab.

Lorelei took the watch apart and collected a sample of water from the watch. She then put it in one of her fancy machines then took a sample from the toilet water the Vic was drowned in. The chemical make-up of each sample didn't match. One had more calcium and hypochlorite. Lorelei groaned

"Will nothing go right for this case?" She asked the ceiling while rubbing her eyes.

DING! Lorelei turned around to look at the GCMS. She walked over to where the results popped out. Lorelei grabbed the paper and pumped her fist in the air.

"Bahaha finally. Something that does not belong. I need to call Stella." Lorelei fished in her pockets for her cell phone.

"Hey Stella. I've got the results you might want to come down here."

Ten minutes later Stella was by her side wearing a similar white lab coat. Lorelei pointed to a small screen

"These are the water samples from both the watch and toilet. The toilet has high calcium levels and hypochlorite mixed in. The water from the watch has no hypochlorite what so freaking ever and very lower levels of calcium. They obvious do not match, same with the hair and Bambi's prints didn't match any of the prints found in the bathroom." Stella turned to Lorelei with a frown

"I hope you didn't call me down here just for that." Lorelei put a hand to her chest

"Stella I would never. The trace from the hair came back as crustacean shell." Lorelei clicked a button and the image of the trace came up on another screen.

"Well the trades and taxes banquet was serving King Crab. " Lorelei smiled goofily

"At least it's narrowed down to only 200 suspects now." Stella sighed

"So let's just focus on Quentin. She left after her solo act at 8:30 right?" Stella started

"Yup and an hour later she showed up at the taxes and trades banquet." Lorelei replied

"Maybe she went out with someone for drinks" Lorelei nodded her head

"True say. We have an hour unaccounted for and her tox screen came back with an elevated alcohol level. Question is who did she go out with and how do we find out?" Stella smiled

"The hotel bar is on the same floor as the halls. I'll go get Flack and question the bartender at the hotel. You go see if Adam has the DNA results back yet."

When Stella was gone Lorelei looked around the lab.

"Nothing to do except go bug Adam. Maybe go get some lunch first. Yeah lunch sounds good."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Lorelei turned around to see Mac behind her smirking

"Yes it's intelligent and stimulating conversation. I'm going to go get a bite to eat you want to join?"

"Where were you going?" Lorelei smiled

"I was think a good old hot dog and pretzel from the vendor outside." Mac nodded

"Yeah let's go. My treat." Lorelei smiled

"I should invite you to lunch more often."

Together they took the stairs down to the first floor then walked to the vendor. The vendor was a middle-aged man with grey starting to come in the sides. He smiled and nodded to Mac

"Detective Taylor what brings you to my humble cart? I hope I'm not in trouble." Mac chuckled

"No you're not in trouble Henry. My daughter and I need some lunch. Give us the usual please." The man smiled over at Lorelei

"Wow daughter. Hello there my name is Henry. I've known your father four years now. He actually got me this spot, he's a good man." Lorelei looked at her father

"Yeah he is. Thank you Henry" Lorelei said as Henry passed her the hot dog and a bag with the pretzels in it.

Mac went to take money out of his wallet and Henry put up a hand

"You know your money is no good her Mac." Mac smiled warming at the man

"I was just giving a tip. Have a good day Henry." Mac slipped the twenty into the tip jar and joined Lorelei on a bench.

They sat in silence eating their hot dogs and sipping their coffees. As Lorelei was going to say something someone called her name.

"Lorelei!" Lorelei turned to see a blonde woman running to her crying. Lorelei stood up her lunch forgotten

"Beverly what's wrong?" Lorelei took the woman by the arms and guided her to sit on the bench.

"Beverly. I need you to calm down what's going on?" The woman took in a few deep breaths. She looked up at Lorelei through the tears

"It's Dash. He has…he has…he has leukemia. He's been in the hospital for weeks. Walter and I aren't match and neither are any of our friends, our relatives."

The woman began to sob again. Lorelei bent down and rubbed the woman's back. Mac gave Lorelei a questioning look but Lorelei shook her head and mouthed later.

"Beverly of course I'm going to get tested. If I'm not a match then we will find someone who is. I'm not going to let him die." Mac frowned

"What about an Autologous transplant?" He asked the woman. She looked up at him

"He doesn't have enough good bone marrow left for that. He needs all he has for fighting off anything while in the hospital."

Lorelei took the woman's hand

"Beverly I'll come to the hospital and get tested. Mac I need the rest of the day off and when I'm finished I'll come see you."

Mac nodded and took the garbage, letting the women leave. Lorelei helped Beverly regain her wits and put her into Lorelei's car.

Sooooooooooooooooo? Was it good? I need to know please review. All you have to do is hit that button right there. That's it, click it, come you know you wanna.


	24. Chapter 23

Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it and review to tell me (Hint Hint).

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or its characters

Chapter 23

It broke Lorelei's heart to see the young boy lying in his hospital bed instead of running around the soccer field. He was pale and fragile, that frightened Lorelei more than anything did. The doctor came up holding the results from the test she had taken earlier.

"Excuse me Ms. Taylor?" Lorelei nodded

"Yes that's me." The doctor looked at her, Beverly and Walter sadly

"Unfortunately only three of your HLA antigens match. We need five matching antigens to do the transplant."

Lorelei got upset, the tears were flowing down Beverly and Walter's cheeks. Lorelei shook her head.

"How is that possible. Only three? I'm his-." Lorelei caught herself

"I gave birth to him. Shouldn't I have at least half in common?" The doctor shook his head

"It's not rare for a parent not to be a match, that's why we usually look to a sibling. Did you or the father have any other children?" Lorelei shook her head

Beverly was sobbing into Walter's chest. Lorelei turned to them with a strong determination in her eyes.

"We still have Don and my father. If somehow they don't match, I will ask everyone in the precinct and crime lab. We will find him a match and soon. I'll be back"

Lorelei rushed out of the hospital and sped to the crime lab. She ran into the precinct looking for Don. Lorelei pulled an officer over to the side

"James where is Don?" He pointed to the interrogation rooms

"With a suspect." Lorelei nodded then ran up to the crime lab. She was out of breath but still going until she reached Mac's office. He looked up and put the stack of papers he was flipping through down

"So?" Mac asked

"I wasn't a match. Only three HLA's matched." Mac nodded

"Have you tried Don?" Lorelei shook her head

"Not yet, he's in an interrogation." Mac stood up and grabbed his jacket

"Well let's go then. We can get him on the way there." The look in her eyes was enough to relay how grateful she was.

They walked down to find Don sitting in his desk and Angell leaning on it facing him. Lorelei opened the door and sighed. Hearing that laugh she knew this was going to worsen things with Angell. Lorelei came up to stand next to them. Angel looked over and gave her an icy stare

"Can I help you?" She asked defensively. Lorelei took a breath in, trying to stay calm

"No but he can. Don I need to talk to you" Don looked between the staring match the women were in and shook his head. Angell stepped closer to Lorelei

"He's a little busy right now." Lorelei sighed and pinched the corners of her eyes. She looked Angell in the eye and glared back

"Listen Angell any other day I would let you two carry on without interruptions but not today. Today I'm going to tell you to fuck off." Lorelei broke the stare down and turned to Don

"It's Dash." The worried look on Lorelei's face did enough to tell Don it was serious. Don looked up at Angell, who was fuming

"Jess I'll talk to you later." Angell stomped off not before throwing Lorelei another glare. Don looked at her

"What's wrong?"

"He needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm not a match and Mac is outside waiting to go get tested. Are you in?" Don stood up

"How could you ask me? He's apart of me too." Lorelei looked guilty

"Sorry just having a panic attack that I have no right having." Don pulled her in for a hug and kissed her hair

"Come on Mac is waiting."

All five people were waiting outside of the little boy's room while he was sleeping. Mac and Don had been tested and now were just waiting for the results. The doctor working Dash's case was a friend of Beverly's and had them on priority. Beverly had calmed down since they had arrived. She walked up to Mac and hugged him, Mac shook just patted the woman's back

"Thank you for coming here and getting tested. Same with you two" She moved on to hugging Don then Lorelei.

"Especially you two. I mean you did so much for us already and now this." Don stepped up

"You did us the favour." Beverly just nodded and sat down next to her husband who sat in complete silence. He hadn't said a word since Lorelei arrived. The doctor came back a couple hours later. Again they all stood , the doctor smiled

"We have a match" All let out the breath they had been holding. Beverly looked excited

"So who is it?" She asked smiling

"Both Mr. Flack and Taylor. Which one is going to do it?" Don looked over at Mac

"Let me do this." Mac nodded and Don stepped forward.

"Alright if you would come with me. We have to discuss the procedure have you fill out forms." Don nodded and went into another room with the doctor.

Lorelei watched as Walter secluded himself from the group and went to stand by the window. She walked up to him and stood beside him looking in.

"I know what you're going through." Walter scoffed

"Doubt it." Lorelei never took her eyes from the little boy

"I do. I made him and I wasn't even close to matching. You are the man of the family, you're supposed to provide and protect but you weren't a match either." Lorelei squeezed Walter's hand

"Be happy he has a match."

Lorelei walked over to Beverly.

"Have you been doing the chemo?" She nodded

"Once Don has all of the tests done on his body this week then next week he can go through the harvest then Dash will have the transfusion. After that we have the 2-4 week waiting period here then after that" She started crying again

"After that he can't leave the house for 2-6 months. He can't go to school, so he'll pretty much be home-schooled. He won't be able to be around all of his friends. Contact will a large group of people is dangerous for him."

Lorelei nodded and tapped her arm

"He's waking up." Beverly smiled at her then went into the boy's room.

Don came back with a hand full of papers.

"So?" She asked standing up

"A lot of talk."

Beverly waved Don in the room. Don was hesitant but Lorelei nudged him forward. He walked into the room to see a young boy, with dark, thick hair and bright blue eyes looking up at him. Their eyes connected and Don felt a tug of his heart

"Hi there." Don said still looking at him. Beverly looked from one to the other

"Dash honey, this is Detective Don Flack. He's your match, he's going to give you some of his bone marrow. Then you'll get strong again, go back to playing sports."

"Hi. You fight the bad guys right?" The boy asked causing Don to smile

"Yeah I do."

"So you're like Batman?" Don and Beverly let out a laugh

"Yeah but without the spandex."

Mac looked from the room to Lorelei.

"Has Don ever talked to him before?" Lorelei shook her head

"Neither of us have. This is the first time Don's even seen him." Mac watched Don interact with the little boy

"He's going to be a great father" Lorelei nodded and wiped a stray tear

"Yeah he will be."

Don sat with the boy until he was tired again then he joined Mac and Lorelei outside of the room. Lorelei noticed the tears in the corners of his eyes then looked over at Walter

"We're going home for tonight. Let you be alone with him. We'll be back tomorrow." Walter nodded, letting them leave.

When they were at the apartment, Don broke down. Sitting him down on the couch Lorelei sat next to him and held his hand.

"He is the coolest little kid I have ever met." Lorelei nodded

"Yeah he is." Don wiped his eyes

"He looks exactly like me" Lorelei laughed

"At least you're not modest about it. He acts like you too. I've seen him around the school yard." Don looked at her

"You stalking him?"

"No. Once or twice, I went to meet Beverly there and get updates. We did the right thing Don. I can see what you're thinking." Don nodded

"You're right."

AN: So how was it? A lot of questions going on? Reviews are love remember that**. **


	25. Chapter 24

Hope you all enjoy reading. Here's a short little chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY

Chapter 24

Lorelei leaned against the counter resting in between her shifts. As she waited for the coffee to finish brewing Lorelei put her head on the counter. Lorelei groaned as she heard someone enter the break room and come to stand next to her. Lorelei looked up to see Danny looking at her while grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"What are you doing here? I thought you just pulled a double?" Lorelei groaned and poured the fresh liquid into her mug

"I'm working a triple again."

Before Lorelei could leave Danny pulled her to sit next to him at the table. He set his mug down on the table and took her hands into his

"Lore what's going on?" He asked worried for his friend. Lorelei smiled tiredly

"Well since Don is off sick for two weeks I've had to work overtime so we can pay the bills."

"Where is he anyway?" Danny asked sipping his coffee

"I just told you he's off sick. He'll be coming back next week." Lorelei took her coffee and went off to the DNA lab.

When she walked in Adam had just put his long, white lab jacket over his punky attire. Lorelei looked at the pile of samples that sat still waiting to be processed and groaned. Taking Adam's chair Lorelei just sat silently, drinking her coffee. Adam watched her curiously.

"Umm Lore can I help you with something?" Lorelei shook her head while she swallowed her mouthful of hot liquid.

"You can do your work and get those done." She pointed to the huge pile. Adam looked at the pile shocked

"What happened last night? Why didn't Jones do all of these?" Lorelei shrugged

"Can't do them if you're not here. Please just hurry through them and get my sample done." Adam nodded his head and went to work while Lorelei sat watching his every move. The longer she stared the more jittery it made Adam. He turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes

"Lore don't you have something to do?" Lorelei shook her head

"Nope. All evidence is processed, we have the guy, the DA just wanted the DNA to back the confession up. He's weird like that. Once I have the DNA I can move on to my next case. So please continue." Adam crossed his arms

"I can't while you're staring at me. It's kinda creepy." Lorelei sighed loudly

"Fine. I'll go find Mac and get another case. Adam you really know how to make a girl feel wanted."

Lorelei wandered around the halls looking for Mac who had been called out to a scene. She tripped over her feet as a strong hand pulled her into the break room. Lorelei looked up to see Angell holding her arms tightly. Lorelei yanked her arm out of the woman's grasp.

"Where's Don?" Angell asked in a stern voice. Lorelei looked around the room to find it empty

"Well hello to you to. I'm doing great thanks for asking." Angell looked as unimpressed as Lorelei did

"Where's Don?"

"He's at home."

"Why? Why hasn't he been coming in?"

'Because our illegitimate son needed bone marrow and Don was the only match' Lorelei thought. She began to chuckle at the thought of Angell's face if she told her the truth. Angel stood with her hands on her hips trying to intimidate Lorelei

"What's so funny." Lorelei stopped laughing and looked at the woman then held in another laugh.

"Don. He has….Mono. Yup that's it mono. You should call him." Lorelei hit Angell's arm softly then left the room chuckling to herself.

"Lorelei!" She turned around to see Sean Hubbins running up to her.

Sean Hubbins was the other ballistics/weaponry expert. He stayed in the lab as Lorelei went out into the field. He was tall and lean with facial hair covering the lower half of his face in a neat, tiny beard.

"Hey Lorelei. I need a favour." Lorelei smiled up at the man

"I told you to call me Lore. What is it?"

"My girlfriend thinks she's going into labour. Can you take over for me?" He asked anxiously

"Uh yeah. Go, go now." He nodded and ran towards the elevator leaving Lorelei standing in the hall stunned.

"Well that's a bummer. He was cute." She muttered to herself.

Lorelei walked into the ballistics lab to find it tidy and organized. She walked over to the desk to find two boxes filled with a gun in each and a small pile of evidence envelopes containing bullets. Lorelei prepared the report papers then took the gun out of the first box. Putting on her protective glasses and earmuffs Lorelei started testing the gun.

An hour later, Lorelei returned the gun to it's box and sat down to finish filling out the report. As she sat down at the desk Lorelei noticed her phone which she had left there blinking.

"14 missed calls? Damn someone needed to talk."

When she went to check who had called her, Lorelei's phone began to ring. Hitting the talk button Lorelei carefully put the phone up to her ear

"Hello?"

"Mono?" Lorelei began to laugh as she heard Don's angered voice on the other end.

"It was all I could think of. Be thankful I didn't say Herpes or Syphilis." She said between laughs.

"Why couldn't you say the flu? What was wrong with the flu?" Don asked irritated

"Because I was put on the spot, I'm over tired and I needed to laugh. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and a little pissed off at you. Angell called me and ripped me a new one."

"Oh come on. She just pulled me in an empty room. I thought she was finally going to kill me. Just date her already so I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder. She is scary, in her own little way."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it." Lorelei sighed and took out new, report papers then took the other gun in her hand.

"Don I have to go, I'm working the ballistics lab. Do you need anything when I finally come home tonight?"

"No just wanted to chew you out for getting me in trouble."

"Alright take it easy."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY

Chapter 25

Lorelei walked into the small café and looked around. Over in the corner a tall, slim red-haired woman stood up and waved at Lorelei.

"Hey Miranda" Lorelei said hugging her before sitting across from her. Miranda pushed a hot cup towards the CSI and smiled softly.

"How have you been?" She asked as Lorelei took a refreshing sip form her cup

"I've been alright. I haven't had time to be anything else." Miranda nodded her head understandingly

"How have you and John been?" Lorelei asked grateful to have another woman to confide in

"We're going to have a baby." Lorelei put a hand to her mouth then let out a large smile

"My god! Congrats Miranda!" The woman hugged excitedly

"How far along are you?" Lorelei asked practically jumping into her seat. Miranda chuckled

"I'm just about 3 months." Lorelei couldn't stop smiling at the mom to be. She took a quick sip.

"You're going to love being pregnant." Miranda smiled back then put her hand on Lorelei's

"Enough about me what about you and Don?" Lorelei raised an eyebrow

"What about us? He's just as boring as I have been?" Miranda gave Lorelei a stern look

"You know what I mean. It's been a long time since Don was in the hospital almost a year now. Have you told him about your undying love for him?" Lorelei groaned

"No and I'm not going to."

"Why not? I've seen the way he looks at you." Lorelei stared at her cup only looking up when Miranda squeezed her hand.

"Because he's practically dating another woman. They flirt a lot and she's interested. They just haven't gone out." Miranda nodded

"I see. Well I still think there's something there."

"Yeah" Lorelei sighed and changed the subject

After her date with Miranda, Lorelei went through Central Park. On the path, Lorelei sighed dejectedly as she watched couples past walking hand in hand, laughing and in love. Groaning Lorelei sat on one of the empty benches and thought about what Miranda had said earlier. Giving herself a small amount of hope Lorelei started to walk home, determined to let Don know how deep her feelings actually were.

Her nerves were at an ultimate high as she got closer and closer to her building. As she turned the corner Lorelei's heart sank into her stomach. She saw Don standing with Angell on the steps of their apartment building holding each other closely as they laughed. Lorelei could feel her heartbreak as Don's lips caressed Angell's instead of hers. Lorelei spun around and started to walk, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get far fast.

It had started to rain leaving Lorelei soaked and miserable. Lorelei found herself halfway across town where Danny lived. Not knowing where else to go Lorelei tried his apartment, only to get no answer so patiently she sat on the front steps crying.

"Lore?" Lorelei looked up to see Danny looking at her worriedly. She looked past him to see Monroe leaning against a car with her arms crossed.

"Hey Danny" Lorelei stood up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Danny asked hugging her. Lorelei sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand

"Nothing Danny. I'll be fine, go with Laura Ingle." She nodded behind him. Danny looked back at Monroe then looked at Lorelei conflicted. Lorelei put a hand on his arm

"Danny have fun with her ok? I'm going to go home and get out of these wet clothes. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Danny frowned

"Are you sure cause we can do this another time." Lorelei shook her head and motioned for Monroe to join them. When she walked up next to Danny Lorelei smiled at her

"Have fun you two. I'll see you tomorrow" Lorelei crossed the street before Danny could come after her.

Walking for another ten minutes Lorelei stopped when she found a new bar that didn't look like it had been cleaned with a dirty toilet brush. Pushing the wooden door open, she walked into the warm and cozy pub. Not looking up Lorelei sat on a stool at the bar.

"Can I help you dear?" An older man asked. Lorelei smiled sadly

"Yeah Jack and Ginger please, make it a double."

Throwing a twenty on the table, she took the glass and chugged greedily. Putting the empty glass down she motioned for a refill.

"Had a bad day?" A smooth voice asked.

Lorelei nodded before turning around to get a look at the man the voice belonged too. Lorelei looked him up and down as she drained her second drink. He was a bit younger than she was. He had bright blonde hair and dull brown eyes. He smiled and motioned behind her to the bartender

"Can I get what ever she's having and another beer?" He asked taking the seat next to her. Lorelei swung herself to face the bar again.

"Thanks" She said taking the drink. He smiled at her and took the beer from the bartender

"You're very welcome. Why don't you come join me and my friends over there?"

Lorelei followed his gaze to see a large group of people sitting in the corner all drinking and laughing loudly. She looked back at the guy and analyzed him.

"What do you do?" She asked hoping he wasn't a student

"I'm a photographer. Don't worry I'm older than I look." He chuckled as Lorelei's cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry but I had to make sure." The guy shrugged it off

"I understand. I'm George" He stuck his hand out. Lorelei shook her head and finished off her drink then took his hand

"Lorelei. Let's go join the party."

The next morning Lorelei woke up to her phone beeping loudly. Quickly she grabbed her phone and silenced the loud noise. She looked over to see young George still unconscious and very much naked. Lorelei stood up only to sit back on the bed holding her head. Groaning in pain, she quickly dialled Danny's number.

"Hello?" A very groggy voice answered

"Danny thank god! Can I come over before work? Like Now?" Lorelei asked desperately trying to avoid going back to face Don.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. Lorelei's hand went to her head

"Just really hung over and stranded at…" Lorelei got up and looked out the window to see Danny's building across the street and two buildings down.

"Across the street from you." She said surprised

"Yeah I'll unlock the door and buzz you up." Lorelei let out a sigh of relief

"Thank you Danny. I owe you"

Lorelei hung up the phone, walked around the room collecting her belongings, and ducked into the bathroom. After getting dressed, she quietly slipped out of the apartment and walked over to Danny's. When she reached Danny's place he was standing with the door open and a coffee in hand. Taking the cup, she kissed his cheek and walked past him.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Lorelei turned around to see him staring at her with his arms crossed. She sipped her drink and hopped up onto the counter.

"I got really drunk at a bar down the street. Met a guy then it gets foggy from there but I do remember drinking his friends under the table. Lucky he lives close. Can I take a shower and do you still have some of my extra clothes hiding in your closet?" She asked hopefully. Danny shook his head

"Who knew we would be switching places. I'm in a relationship and you, you're the one having one night stands and not going home." Lorelei hopped off the counter

"Yeah it's comical. Clothes?" Danny pulled Lorelei over to where he stood

"Wanna talk about why you didn't go home? Does it have something to do with yesterday?" Lorelei groaned

"Can I just go have a shower?" Danny shook his head

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine" Danny and Lorelei leaned on the counters while Lorelei told him everything that had happened

"Who knew it would hurt so much. It sucks but he's happy so I have to get over it."

Danny hated seeing his friend in pain but knew she was right. He pulled her into his side and held her for a moment before pushing her towards the bathroom.

"I'll bring your clothes in. Towels are hanging up I haven't used them yet."

"Thanks Danny"

When they walked into the lab, Lorelei was welcomed by the empty ballistics lab. For the past couple weeks Lorelei had been filling in for Sean Hubbins, who had taken a couple months off to spend with his newborn daughter. Taking the silence in Lorelei went to the cabinet holding the evidence that needed to be processed and took out a package. Testing the gun and documenting the bullet striations into the computer took all of an hour, the same amount of time before Don had finally found her.

"Where were you last night?" He asked sitting in the chair behind her desk. Lorelei turned to face him holding the gun she was currently working on

"I was out with a friend. I got a ride in with Danny." Don nodded

"I know he told me" Lorelei shook her head

"Why didn't you call and let me know ?" Letting her feelings get to her Lorelei snapped

"I didn't realize you were my father Don. I don't need to check in I'm a fucking adult and I was out at a bar, I happened to have to much and slept over at a friend's place. I need to get back to work so I'll talk to you later." Lorelei put the earmuffs on before as she turned away form Don who sat back in shock.

Don stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and took one of the muffs off her ear.

"When you want to talk about what's wrong I'll be here for you."

Lorelei waited until he was gone before she let a few tears slip from the corners of her eyes. Wiping her face, she threw herself back into her work.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY

Chapter 26

It had been a month since Lorelei watched Don kiss Angell. She had hardly seen him unless they worked a scene together because she either was working overtime or out at a bar until sunrise. Lorelei was still working in the ballistics lab when Stella came in holding an evidence bag.

"Hey Stella, have a gun or a bullet for me?" Stella smiled as she passed the bag over.

"Both. I just need a confirmation, so process the gun thoroughly and tell me everything you can about it and the bullet."

"Alright easy enough." Just as Lorelei was about to walk past her Stella grabbed onto Lorelei's arm. She looked over at the older woman

"What's wrong?" Lorelei asked looking down at Stella's hand, which was still on her arm. Stella gave Lorelei a mothering look

"You tell me. A lot of people are worried about you. When you're not working you're at a bar." Lorelei hung her head

"Stella I…I just been having a hard time. I haven't been spending a lot of the time at the bars everyone just thinks that. I did in the beginning but now I've going to the park or I volunteer at shelters or I babysit. Yeah I babysit. I realized I had a problem when random guys came up to me and talked about the night before and I had no clue who they were. I'm good I got through it but thanks anyway." Stella gave her a quick hug.

Lorelei worked through the gun and bullet, recording all data. She looked things over three times then went off to find Stella again. On her way into the lab, Lorelei saw that Danny and Don were sitting in the break room.

"Perfect" Lorelei muttered as she walked into the room. When she entered Danny and Don stopped talking and looked at her.

"Ok we need to talk" Lorelei said closing the door

"I don't have the problem you two think. Well not anymore. I've been volunteering at shelters and babysitting instead. If you were concerned why didn't you come and talk to me instead of sending Stella to do your dirty work?" Danny and Don looked at each other then back at Lorelei

"I tried and you just snapped at me." Danny said before leaving the room. Lorelei turned to Don.

"I never see you anymore. You're hardly at home." Lorelei nodded

"I'll try not to work so much but I'm still babysitting." Don hugged her then kissed her forehead. He took picked his cup up and turned back to her

"Who let's you watch their kids anyway? Do they know it's you?" Don smiled at her. Lorelei hit his arm

"Yes they know it's me. I babysit Dash while he's getting better." Don's eyes softened

"How's he doing? I stopped by last week but that's it." Lorelei smiled

"He's strong like you. He's not letting it get him down." The pair stood in silence until Stella joined them.

"Hey guys." They jumped and smiled at her

"Here Stella. The gun was fired twice. The bullets in Blunt matches the bullets from the gun. The gun only had one set of prints and DNA on it, the match was to Grace." Stella looked in the file and nodded

"Alright thanks." Lorelei looked around to see the room empty. Looking at the time, she walked into Mac's office.

"Knock, knock" Lorelei said as she plopped down in the chair in front of him. Mac looked up at gave her a small smile

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Lorelei smiled and brought her legs up to her chest.

"Well tomorrow is your birthday and I was wondering if you had plans." Mac smiled at her

"Peyton and I are going to the opera." Lorelei gave him a mischievous smile

"So you and the new English doc huh? It's cute. I think she'll be good for you." Mac gave her an amused look

"You do, do you?" Lorelei planted her feet on the ground and leaned forward

"Yes I do. She's funny and very nice. Annnnnd she works with you so she understands your schedule." Mac shuffled his papers on his desk

"Well I'm glad you approve."

Lorelei smiled and bent over his desk. She kissed his cheek then went back down to the cave, what she had dubbed the ballistics lab.

* * *

The end of that day Lorelei walked into her apartment to find it empty and quiet. Sighing sadly, she put her badge, gun and purse on the counter then started to cook her dinner. As she watched a movie in the living room, Lorelei checked the clock worried that Don wasn't home yet. Shaking her head, she busied herself with getting ready for bed. Disappointed she didn't get to see Don, Lorelei slipped under the covers and turned off the light. In the middle of the night, Lorelei woke up to hear light giggles coming from the hall. Groaning Lorelei looked up at the ceiling

"God why do you hate me?"

Before going back to sleep she put her Ipod on and pulled the pillow over her head trying not to imagine them together. Thankfully, she had a deep, dreamless sleep. After getting showered, dressed and primped Lorelei walked out into the kitchen only to freeze mid-step. Angell was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the same outfit she had worn yesterday. Angell was bringing the cup to her mouth when she spotted Lorelei

"Oh…ummm. Good morning. This is awkward," She said to Lorelei. Lorelei nodded and walked over to where her gun and badge were sitting.

"So very awkward." Lorelei agreed as she past the woman

Lorelei put on her badge and holster before looking back up at Angell. Somehow, Lorelei managed to break through the large wall of jealousy and feel pity for the poor woman. Lorelei realized Angell probably didn't have any other clothes here and they only had an hour before work. Sighing Lorelei let herself feel compassion for the Latino woman that Don was currently dating.

"Do you have any clothes here?" Lorelei asked reaching for a mug. Angell blushed and looked away

"No and I didn't wake up early enough to run by my place first." Placing the mug on the counter Lorelei took Angells wrist and started to walk.

"Come on" Lorelei led the woman into her room. Going to the closet Lorelei dug in the back for something that would fit Angell. Lorelei pulled out a blouse, and pants then handed them to her.

"Here I haven't worn these in a long time. They should fit you." Angell took the clothes shocked

"Thank you." Lorelei nodded

"Yeah don't mention it"

Lorelei walked past her and out to the kitchen to get her cup of coffee. Lorelei was in caffeine heaven when Angell came back in. The clothes Lorelei had given her fit except the shirt was a little big.

"Why did you help me?" Angell asked causing Lorelei looked over at her shocked

"What?" Lorelei asked not knowing how to answer

"I've been a complete bitch to you. If the tables were turned I would have let you go to work in the same clothes as the day before." Lorelei took a sip of coffee

"Wow. Ok. You and Don are probably going to last a long while so I thought I'd be nice. Besides I know I'd be embarrassed if I was in your situation."

The silence between the two was thick and uncomfortable. As Don came bounding in both women sent him a quick glare each.

"Hello ladies." He said completely unfazed. Angell and Lorelei looked at each other then shook their heads. Don turned around with his mug in his hands and pointed at his girlfriend

"Aren't those your clothes?" He asked Lorelei confused. Both women groaned and gave him another glare. Don put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm going into work. Thank you again," Angell said before leaving the apartment. Don turned to Lorelei confused. She shook her head then gave him a hard punch in the arm.

"Owe. What was that for?" He asked rubbing where she hit him

"For giving me the most awkward morning of my life."

Lorelei grabbed her purse and mug ready to leave. Don stepped in front of her

"Give a guy a ride?" He asked batting his eyelashes

"Why not, I've been helping people all morning."

In the car, Lorelei drove as she played with the radio. Don kept looking over at her then back to the road.

"So why was Jess wearing your clothes?" Lorelei groaned at him yet again

"How are you this stupid? You left the girl to fend for herself and she had no clothes. I wasn't going to be a Bitch and let her do the day after of shame. Next time she spends the night you give me fair warning so I can find a place to crash because I am not repeating today."

"Was it that bad?" Don asked hitting her hand away from the radio

"Let's just say you friggin owe me"


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY

Just a little chapter to hold you over. Yes, it's small but it's still something right?

Chapter 27

Stella and Lorelei moved to the fast-paced music blaring from the twenty-foot speakers. They had decided to have a girl's night out and ended up at one of the new clubs. Shaking her hips with her arms in the air Lorelei laughed at the freedom she felt. All of her worries rolled off her back and let her body relax. Looking past Stella, Lorelei's gaze landed on a young black man that was eyeing her from his place at the bar. He was dressed in a high-end all black suit with sunglasses and a thick gold chain. Lorelei smiled at him then went back to talking to Stella. Not five minutes later a bouncer walked over to the pair.

"Excuse me ladies. The owner would like to invite you to join him in the VIP area." Stella smiled over at Lorelei

"Lead the way" She said dragging the still in shock Lorelei with her.

"The owner. Nice" Lorelei said nodding her head. They stopped walking when a woman passed walking a jaguar like it was a dog.

"Was that a jungle cat in New York?" Stella asked pointing at it

"Ya huh" Lorelei nodded

"Ladies" The bouncer said lifting a velvet rope. Just as Stella passed Lorelei's phone began to ring. Looking down she swore and opened it.

"Taylor?" She said. Stella looked at her curiously. 'Dispatch' she mouthed.

"Alright. No need I have her with me. We will be there in fifteen." Lorelei flipped her phone shut and looked at Stella

"We have a DB ten blocks from here in an empty theatre." Stella nodded and went of to get their coats. Lorelei looked at the bouncer and smiled

"Tell your boss thanks but I have to go earn my green. Maybe next time." Lorelei made her way to the front door. After opening the door, Lorelei smiled when the cool night air hit her face.

"Hey wait!" Lorelei stopped walking towards her car when she heard a woman calling after her. The woman ran over and shoved a piece of paper into Lorelei's hand.

"Mr. Davis wants to invite you to the club's 1st ever casino night. He would like you to call or text him with your answer."

"OH ok thanks." Lorelei looked down at the paper then back p to see the woman run past Stella. Stella followed the woman with her eyes chuckling while passing Lorelei her coat.

"What was that about?" Stella asked getting into the driver's side of the car

"The owner sent her after me. Gave me his number" Lorelei replied closing the door.

"Going to call him?" Lorelei smiled a the club as they drove off

"Yeah I think so.

Stella and Lorelei grabbed the two kits that were in the back of the SUV before walking up to Flack and Mac.

"Hello ladies" Don greeted looking both up and down

"Eyes back into your head Flack' Mac said before holding the tape up letting the women to go under.

"Ladies meet Jane Doe. Janitor found her after coming back from the Luke Blade stunt outside. You guys do what you do." Flack said before going back outside.

Lorelei's mouth dropped as they walked up onto the stage. A young woman was in an old magician's box. Her body was sawed into half and her mouth was stuffed with a bright red scarf.

"Oh wow" Lorelei said as she set her kit on the floor.

Mac flashed his light over the bottom part of the woman.

"Lots of blood and the bruises on her legs suggest" He started

"She was alive when he did this to her" Stella finished in disgust. Mac straightened up

"Something tells me she wasn't a volunteer from the audience" Lorelei looked at her father in disbelief

"Ya think?" She said walking around to the hair. She flashed the light onto the golden locks but didn't find anything at first glance.

"Alright team let's get her ready to go see Sid. Stella start by taking the scarf and handcuffs. Lorelei you go around the building check for any way the killer could have gotten in and out without going through the front. Keep your eyes open for Danny."

Lorelei saluted then went off in search of a back door. Finding behind the backstage Lorelei processed it thoroughly before looking for any other side doors or trap doors. Lorelei was checking a side door when she felt something grab her from behind.

"Boo!' Lorelei jumped up. Hearing laughter Lorelei turned around to see Danny smiling at her. She punched his arm before packing up her kit.

"No forced entry the way I came in." Danny said rubbing his arm.

"Great. Hope you're ready"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked defensively

"It's quite a sight to see."

The pair re-entered the stage area to see Flack, Mac and Stella talking around the body.

"No signs of forced entry." Danny said, announcing their presence.

"Lore can you help me?" Stella asked nodding down to the half body and box she was trying to carry down the small set of stairs.

"Oh yeah" Lorelei grabbed the other end and brought it out to the van.

"Oh look its daylight now" Lorelei said in a sarcastic tone. Stella smiled at the woman's antics

"Yeah and to think instead of transporting a sawed body you could have woken up next to the club owner's." Lorelei laughed and pushed Stella towards the SUV.

"Just drive. We need to get not only the evidence but the body back to HQ."


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 28

Lorelei walked around the club in wonder. The owner had turned it into a small casino to support the community centre in the projects. Looking around everyone was dressed as if they were on the red carpet. Some recently had been for the music awards. Lorelei held her black studded clutch in her right hand while she held a champagne flute in her left. Her eyes scanned the crowd for the owner Terrence Davis. She was about to give up hope when the same bouncer as before walked up to her once again.

"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Davis has asked me to escort you over to the private area." He said while holding his arm out to her. Lorelei smiled and looped her arm through his

"Thank you"

Once she and Stella unloaded the woman that was sawed in half, Stella made her text Terrence back accepting his invitation to his casino night. From then on Lorelei had been overly nervous about meeting the young businessman.

"Here you are ma'm." The bouncer said holding the sheer curtain back for her to walk through

When Lorelei entered the curtained off area she noticed the only person in there was sitting in a round booth with a bottle of champagne on ice and a rose in his hand. He stood up and met Lorelei on her way in. He held out his hand, which she took immediately. He placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand then handed her the rose.

"This is for you. Thank you for coming tonight. I'm Terrence Davis the owner of this fine establishment." Lorelei blushed and sat across from him in the booth

"Thank you it's beautiful. I'm Lorelei Taylor"

Terrence filled Lorelei's glass then got one for himself.

"Just so you know I don't usually send my waitresses after women but something about you intrigued me. I don't know what it is yet but I want to find out." Lorelei smiled

"Probably the dress, it was pretty short." He laughed deeply

An hour later Terrence had Lorelei laughing at a story he had just told. She still had her first glass champagne in her hand while Terrence was one his third. He nodded to her glass

"You sure don't drink much" Lorelei looked from the glass back up to him

"I'm on call so I'm only allowed one. You never know when someone is going to need me to go look at a body." Terrence nodded his head

"That's understandable. Would you like to get out of here?" Lorelei gave him a wicked smile

"Not tonight." She stood up

"Actually I should probably go check on Angell and Don. Tonight was fun, thank you." Terrence stood up and walked her over to the curtain.

"No thank you Lorelei. You're intriguing." Lorelei smiled at him and waited for him to kiss her. When he just opened the curtain, Lorelei raised a brow

"Seriously? After all that talking up back there and I'm going to be the one to make a move?"

Lorelei shook her head before taking a step closer to him and smashing her lips onto his. Terrence let go of the curtain and wrapped his arms around her body. The two stumbled over to the couches and fell back onto one. Lorelei pulled him close as their lips still tousled. Terrence brought his lips away from hers. He sucked, nipped, and teased her neck as he worked his way down to her collarbone. Lorelei let a small moan escape her lips causing Terrence to chuckle. Bringing his head back to meet hers Terrence wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them closer together.

"_You're as cold as ice. You're willin to sacrifice our love…" _Lorelei groaned as she pulled away from Terrence. She reached for the clutch she had dropped on their way down to the couch. She pulled her cell phone out and flipped it open

"Don you're the cheapest birth control I have. Where? I'm on my way" Lorelei unwrapped her legs from his waist and pushed them up to sit. She gave him an apologetic look

"Sorry work beckons. Call me sometime," She said before kissing his cheek and leaving the club.

Lorelei walked over to where Don stood holding the crime scene tape up for her to go under.

"Kelly Davenport, 36 found by the convenience store clerk when he came outside to throw the garbage in the dumpster." Don said pointing to a young kid that looked visibly green.

Lorelei joined Stella, who was taking pictures of the body. She snapped one her gloves and looked over the body.

"Have a good night?" Stella asked smirking down at Lorelei's outfit. She shook her head

"Remind me to shoot Don when nobody's looking." Stella smiled as she continued to take pictures

"The club owner that good?" Lorelei gave her a mischievous smile before turning the body over

"Oh yeah. Let me be the one to tell you. He knows how to use those lips of his…..and tongue…and teeth….and hands" Her smile got wider with each word. Stella shook her head as she put the camera down

"Teeth?" Stella asked looking at her. Lorelei laughed and nodded

"Just a little nip here and there." Stella passed her a swab

"Lorelei you are a sick woman" she said shaking her head.

"That she is" Don agreed as he joined them

"Clerk says he heard nothing and saw nothing. He was bringing the garbage bags out stepped in the massive river of blood and ran back into the store. Helpful right?" Don said sarcastically. He put his pad of paper into his jacket pocket before turning to Lorelei

"Birth control?" Lorelei snickered. Stella smiled at her then Don

"Lore was busy getting nipped here and there." She said causing the women to laugh


End file.
